


Vegas Lights

by femitana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femitana/pseuds/femitana
Summary: En el vigésimo primer cumpleaños de Harry, sus amigos deciden llevarle a Las Vegas, donde se emborracha hasta llegar a casarse con un desconocido y olvidarle a la mañana siguiente.Cinco años después, Harry está comprometido. Realmente comprometido y muy seguro de que Elliot, su pareja desde hace cuatro años, es el verdadero amor de su vida.Con el anillo de compromiso alrededor de su dedo es cuando a Harry le llega el recuerdo de Louis, el chico con quien se casó en Las Vegas cinco años atrás.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hola!!!!!  
> tengo esta fic en wattpad pero he decidido expandir mis horizontes así que aquí estoy.
> 
> sinceramente no tengo ni p idea de como funciona esto en plan wattpad es súper simple y esto está lleno de botones me siento: abrumada.
> 
> pero bueno, también vengo en busca de un beta (?, no sé, la cosa es que estoy traduciendo una (1) de mis fics al inglés para subirla aquí y necesito que alguien me ilumine el camino porque la verdad es que creo que la estoy liando con la gramática en algunas partes.
> 
> así que bueno si alguien quiere depositar un comentario ofreciendo ayuda bienvenido sea
> 
> mientras tanto pues aquí está esto, espero que os guste

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

Un sudor frío corría por su frente mientras esa pequeña bolita blanca bailaba sobre la ruleta sin decantarse por un número ganador. Harry bebió otro trago de su cuarta copa de la noche sin despegar la mirada de aquella bola, ni siquiera cuando sintió como el ron ardía al deslizarse por su garganta.

Solo necesitaba un número y un color. Un número y un maldito color, nada más. La ruleta llevaba girando siglos para él, aunque puede que hubieran sido solo unos minutos para alguien que no estuviese tan malditamente ebrio.

Pero es que había apostado al rojo todo lo que le quedaba, y Harry _necesitaba_ seguir jugando. No podía perder ese dinero. No podía perder todas las fichas solo porque esa estúpida bola decidiese caer en el negro.

_Veinticuatro. Negro._

—¡¡Hija de p-!! —una mano tapó su boca antes de poder terminar la frase dirigida a la maldita bola que ahora descansaba sobre el número veinticuatro en la ruleta.

Sus sentidos no recogieron mucha información sobre lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Lo único que sabía era que había perdido sus últimos cincuenta dólares, que Nick estaba tapando su boca mientras acariciaba su cabeza como si fuera un perro, y que su diadema de princesa cumpleañera estaba resbalándose de su pelo.

—No pasa nada, Harold —escuchó la voz de Nick muy lejana, a pesar de estar hablándole prácticamente al oído —. El dinero va y viene. Lo importante es que tienes salud.

Con un movimiento brusco Harry pudo zafarse del agarre, tambaleándose y revelando el hecho de que Nick también estaba en su mismo nivel de embriaguez, porque él también se tambaleó a su lado.

Ajustó su diadema de plástico de nuevo en su cabeza, y con toda la dignidad que le quedaba observó como el croupier retiraba sus fichas de la mesa de apuestas y las alejaba de él para siempre.

Pudo escuchar también una risa que no consiguió ubicar a la primera. Miró hacia todas partes, dando con el objetivo: un chico a su izquierda era quien estaba riéndose de él mientras recogía las ganancias que había recaudado tras una apuesta no tan fallida como la suya.

—¿De qué te ríes? —la pregunta salió de su boca antes de poder pararla, apretando la copa en su mano y preparándose para vaciarla sobre aquel individuo de ojos azules si tenía que hacerlo.

Pero él solamente volvió a reír, negando con su cabeza.

—De nada —fue todo lo que dijo, mirándole con diversión mientras guardaba sus fichas recién adquiridas en una bolsa de terciopelo entre sus manos —. Es solo que no puedes apostar todo a un color, quiero decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio hace eso?

—Es su primera vez en un casino, deja a mi amigo en paz —Xander tomó la palabra entonces, posicionándose a un lado de Harry en un intento de salir en su defensa, probablemente tan borracho como el resto.

El individuo ganador de ojos azules volvió a reír sobre el borde de su copa de cristal.

—Sí, lo he supuesto —se burló antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

—¿Ah sí? —Harry volvió a hablar en su propia defensa, apoyando su mano sobre su cadera con decisión —. Supones que va a salir el negro, supones que es mi primera vez en un casino... ¿es que lo sabes todo?

—No —él alzó una ceja, dando un paso hacia Harry y desubicándole ligeramente cuando subió una de sus manos hasta agarrar la diadema en su cabeza para colocarla recta —, pero imagino que el veintiuno de piedras rosas en tu corona de plástico son los años que acabas de cumplir —se burló, consiguiendo que Harry frunciera el ceño —. Por eso he _supuesto_ que es la primera vez que te dejan entrar en un casino. Y, ¿la primera vez que bebes alcohol, quizás? —concluyó, estirando su brazo hasta conseguir brindar su copa con la de Harry.

—Es una diadema —divagó Harry, volviendo a llevar su mano por enésima vez en la noche a la diadema en su cabeza y volviendo a colocarla como estaba antes de que aquel extraño la tocase.

—Eh, eh, no —fue Nick quien habló entonces, empujando a Xander y ocupando su puesto al lado de Harry —. Todos nosotros somos unos alcohólicos expertos, incluso Harry. ¿Verdad, Harry? —aseguró, alzando su copa al aire con dignidad y pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

El acompañante del chico de ojos azules pareció gravemente ofendido tras aquella frase, dando un paso hacia delante y sumándose a aquella conversación entre personas ebrias.

—Disculpen, aquí el único experto en copas soy yo —sentenció el chico recién unido a la fiesta, señalándose a sí mismo.

—Sirviéndolas, me imagino —la respuesta que a Xander se le escapó, hizo que el resto de los presentes coreasen un " _uuuh_ " en tono retante.

El chico subió las mangas de su camisa, dando un paso al frente hasta encarar a Xander con una expresión seria. Alzó su copa frente a ambos.

—Demuéstralo —le retó —. De un trago, quien termine primero su copa se convierte en el puto rey alcohólico de Las Vegas.

Xander pareció pensárselo, pero cinco segundos después ya estaba alzando su propia copa, brindando con aquel desconocido y bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Mientras tanto, el desconocido de ojos azules decidió negar con su cabeza y girarse hacia la mesa de apuestas de nuevo, sacando un par de fichas y observando el juego transcurrir antes de apostar.

—No apuestes al rojo —Harry hablo sin pensar y luego entrecerró los ojos, tratando de averiguar si había sido él quien acababa de hablar, porque no recordaba haberle dado a su cerebro la órden de decir nada.

Pero esos ojos azules le echaron una leve miradita por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa burlona ante el comentario.

—Tienes que apostar cantidades pequeñas a muchos números diferentes —él tomó la palabra, dándole consejos que Harry tampoco recordaba haberle pedido, pero dio un paso hacia él para escucharle de todas formas. El desconocido alzó una ficha blanca sobre sus ojos —. Un dólar para cuatro números. Rellenas el tablero y dejas pocos espacios. Así las posibilidades de perder son pocas.

Harry alzó sus cejas, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Pondría en práctica tus consejos si me quedaran fichas.

—Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? —Harry asintió confundido, pero entonces aquel chico sacó cinco fichas blancas de su bolsa y se las entregó con simpleza —. Prueba de nuevo.

Harry clavó sus ojos en las fichas sobre la mano de aquel extraño, sus brazos cruzados se relajaron hasta terminar cayendo a cada costado de su cuerpo.

Trató de recapitular lo acontecido en aquellos últimos minutos; un desconocido se había reído de él por perder cincuenta dólares, sus amigos y los suyos habían comenzado un concurso de alcohol entre ellos, y ahora él le estaba regalando cinco dólares para que siguiera jugando.

No se molestó en pararse a analizar si todo aquello tenía o no sentido, probablemente en Las Vegas pocas cosas lo tenían. Agarró las fichas de su mano sin cuestionarle nada y se enfocó en la mesa de apuestas.

Concentró los pocos sentidos que aún le funcionaban en los números del tablero mientras la presencia de esos ojos azules se clavaba a sus espaldas, mirando sobre sus hombros y esperando algún movimiento por parte de Harry.

Pero Harry seguía sin entender bien nada de lo que aquel desconocido le había explicado respecto al juego, por lo que su mente se vio bloqueada frente a los números.

—Haz alguna apuesta, Harry —la voz del extraño resonó a sus espaldas, y el ceño de Harry se arrugó de nuevo.

—¿Y ahora cómo sabes mi nombre? —cuestionó, girándose para encararlo y tambaleándose levemente en el intento. El chico soltó una risa.

—Porque tu amigo acaba de llamarte por él hace un momento —simplificó, agarrando una de las fichas de la mano de Harry y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el croupier para indicarle que jugarían aquella ronda —. Mira: apuesta un dólar para el cero, el dos y el tres —posó la ficha blanca en mitad de los números que había citado, abarcando tres cuadrantes —, luego otro al diez, once, trece y catorce —comenzó a colocar una ficha detrás de otra hasta cubrir el tablero, dejando pocos números al aire —. También puedes apostar por docenas. Ganas más dinero pero es más arriesgado.

Sus ojos azules se levantaron del tablero, conectando con los de Harry, los cuales nunca se habían despegado de él. En realidad, ni siquiera había prestado atención a sus palabras, simplemente había estado analizando su perfil todo el tiempo.

Harry parpadeó.

—Ah.

De la garganta de aquel extraño salió una risita que le hizo encoger sus hombros y achinar sus ojos, opacando el azul. Harry no pudo evitar contagiarse, sin siquiera saber por qué estaba riéndose.

—¿Cuánto has bebido, cumpleañero?

La cabeza de Harry se ladeaba a medida que trataba de pensar. Llegó a una conclusión confusa.

—Creo... que... ¿tres? ¿cuatro? —se cuestionó a sí mismo, observando su copa sobre la mesa —. Creo que esta es la cuarta. O la tercera. Puede.

El chico volvió a reír, pero no respondió nada. Simplemente recargó su peso contra el tablero, inclinándose para mirar hacia la ruleta girando, aún sin la bola sobre ella.

Las apuestas se cerraron y el corazón de Harry se encogió cuando la bola blanca comenzó su recorrido hacia el número ganador. Ni siquiera era su propio dinero, pero la presión que causaba el maldito azar era más fuerte que su endereza. O lo poco que quedaba de ella.

Y entonces fue cuando la bola se paró sobre uno de los números por los que habían apostado. De repente, los cinco dólares invertidos aumentaron a ocho setenta y cinco.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron hasta el techo. El desconocido sonrió orgulloso.

—¿Ves? —él alzó una ceja hacia Harry mientras recogía las fichas recién ganadas —. Ahora vuelves a apostar otros cinco y si tienes suerte, el dinero sigue subiendo.

Entonces él le guiñó un ojo, soltando las fichas sobre sus manos.

Harry volvió a parpadear, obligándose a sí mismo a apartar la vista de sus ojos y bajando la mirada a las fichas recién adquiridas. No pensaba negarse, de todas formas.

Guardó las fichas en la bolsa vacía que llevaba en su bolsillo trasero e hizo el amago de decirle algo.

Quizás un " _gracias_ ", o algún cumplido por aquel humilde préstamo para recuperar su dinero perdido. Un " _tus ojos son muy bonitos y sinceramente, es eso lo que me tiene mirándote tanto, no te asustes_ ".

Por suerte, le interrumpieron antes de decir nada.

—¡¡Louis!!

El grito pertenecía a un chico que venía acompañado por otros dos, haciéndose paso entre las personas que poblaban aquel casino hasta llegar junto a ellos.

La llegada le reveló a Harry dos cosas. La primera, el desconocido se llamaba Louis. La segunda, sus amigos parecían haber ganado dinero. Bastante dinero, teniendo en cuenta la felicidad en sus caras.

—¡Acabamos de ganar ciento nueve dólares en el blackjack! ¡Había un chino que estaba a punto de llegar a los setecientos, pero...! —sus ojos se posaron en Harry. Los de él, y los de los recién llegados. En conclusión, tres pares de ojos sobre su persona, si el alcohol no le hizo equivocarse en las cuentas, claro —... ¿Quién es?

—Harry —ambos respondieron al unísono, pero fue Louis quien continuó hablando —. Le estoy enseñando el arte de la ruleta.

El brazo de Louis se posó sobre los hombros de Harry con total confianza, apegándole contra su cuerpo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Harry se sintió pequeño bajo su agarre. Irónico, teniendo en cuenta que el chico era un par de centímetros más bajito que él.

—¿No estabas con Calvin? ¿Dónde está? —cuestionó otro de los chicos, observando alrededor.

Louis repitió su acción, buscando a su amigo perdido con la mirada sin soltar el agarre sobre los hombros de Harry, quien se tambaleaba en cada movimiento mínimamente brusco.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él también había perdido a sus amigos.

—Oh —masculló para sí mismo, pero miró hacia Louis, como si confiase en que él tendría la respuesta a todo.

Porque para ser sinceros, en ese preciso instante de su vida, Harry no sabía ni por donde salía el sol.

—Oh —Louis alzó ambas cejas, mirando a Harry de vuelta y revelándole un contundente olor a alcohol, tabaco y perfume.

Harry comenzó a reír débilmente, rodeando la cintura de Louis para estabilizarse. Fue curioso como todo a su alrededor había comenzado a dar vueltas más rápido cuando la diferencia de distancia entre sus rostros se redujeron a diez centímetros.

—Pues... hace un momento estaba haciendo un concurso con los amigos de Harry —explicó, apretándole contra su cuerpo al decir su nombre —... para ver quién podía beber una copa de un solo trago. Apuesto a que han ido a por otra.

Los tres chicos recién llegados comenzaron a reír. Uno de ellos se unió al agarre entre Louis y Harry, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Louis e instigándole a caminar, arrastrando a Harry con ellos.

—Está bien. Vamos a hacer una cosa: cambiamos el dinero que hemos ganado y vamos a la barra a pedir una ronda de shots. Yo invito.

Harry dejó de prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Echó una miradita por encima de su hombro y observó su copa, abandonada sobre la mesa de apuestas mientras se dejaba arrastrar por aquellos desconocidos.

Estaba prácticamente llena, pero Harry decidió no retroceder para recuperarla porque si se desprendía del agarre de Louis, probablemente luego no sabría como volver a colocarse disimuladamente bajo su brazo.

Y durante la fracción de segundo en la que sus amigos intercambiaron las fichas por billetes, Harry se preguntó por qué se estaba dejando arrastrar por cuatro desconocidos en una ciudad extranjera a altas horas de la madrugada.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia Louis recordó el motivo.

Esos ojos azules. Esos malditos ojos azules atraían a cualquiera. Como una polilla a la luz. Harry se declaraba culpable de ser influenciado por los colores de un iris. Patético, pero cierto.

Mientras la camarera en la barra llenaba cinco shots de tequila, Harry aprendió los nombres del resto de los amigos de Louis. Oli, Luke, y David. También descubrió que ellos se encontraban contribuyendo a la economía de aquel casino porque Luke sería un hombre casado dentro de dos días.

Hoy por hoy, estaban celebrando su despedida de soltero.

Así que Harry también celebró con ellos, vaciando el trago de tequila en su estómago como si nada pudiera tener consecuencias al día siguiente y trabando amistad con Louis y sus amigos.

Cuando uno de ellos -no estaba muy seguro de quién- se ofreció a invitarle de nuevo a una copa, Louis se acercó a él, señalándole con el dedo.

—Tú —su cuerpo se tambaleó hasta conseguir apoyarse en la barra de caoba a un lado de Harry —... deberías dejar de beber.

Harry soltó una risa ante su inestabilidad. En un lapso de media hora el nivel de ebriedad de Louis había aumentado considerablemente. El de Harry... Bueno, quizás el último shot de tequila fue un error, pero dudaba que fuera a terminar la noche en el hospital por ello.

—Nunca un desconocido se había preocupado tanto por mi —unos matices coquetos se colaron en su intento de frase burlona. No se arrepintió de ello.

—Estás a mi cargo, cariño —replicó Louis, su brazo apoyado sobre la barra subió hacia la cabeza de Harry, acomodando la diadema que ya ni siquiera recordaba que llevaba y enredando su dedo en uno de sus rizos por el camino —. Si sufres un coma etílico seré yo quien tenga que llevarte al hospital, porque has perdido a tus amigos.

—O podrías irte sin más —dijo Harry, alzando ambas cejas —. Acabo de conocerte, lo que me pase no es tu problema.

—Pues no, no lo es—Louis chasqueó la lengua —. Pero no soy esa clase de persona. Además, me caes bien.

—Sí, eso lo estamos viendo todos —la voz de uno de sus amigos se hizo presente en la situación, Louis giró su cabeza hacia ellos.

Los tres pares de ojos estaban puestos en ambos, mirándoles con sospecha sobre el filo de sus copas. Louis se volteó y les hizo un gesto que Harry no alcanzó a ver; uno de sus amigos respondió a ello sellando sus labios con sus dedos, los demás simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron expectantes. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si pasaba algo, pero se le olvidó cuando Louis volvió a clavar sus ojos en él.

—Tú también me caes bien —espetó entonces, manteniendo sus cejas altas y una media sonrisa apretada entre sus labios.

Si a él le funcionaban sus ojos, a Harry debían funcionarle sus hoyuelos, porque la mirada de Louis cayó directa a su boca.

Pero aún sentía en él los ojos del resto de los presentes, cada sonido que salía de sus bocas era recogido por los oídos curiosos de aquel trío de amigos.

Harry miró sobre el hombro de Louis con todo el disimulo que pudo. Se sentía observado, y soltó una risa torpe. Inclinó ligeramente su torso para estampar suavemente su frente contra el pecho de Louis, sin siquiera pedir permiso y perdiendo momentáneamente la estabilidad.

Louis le agarró por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, pero se tambaleó con él.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Harry podría estar ebrio, pero no era tonto. Louis le había susurrado en el oído a propósito, había dejado que sus labios rozasen el extremo de su pómulo completamente a propósito.

Y la única manera en la que reaccionó, fue soltando una risita torpe mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Louis para tratar de erguirse de nuevo y mirarle a los ojos. Aun así, Louis no soltó su cintura. Aflojó el agarre, pero le mantuvo cerca.

—Me estoy escondiendo de la mirada de tus amigos, sinceramente.

—¿Me acompañas a fumar?

Harry comenzó a asentir antes de que Louis hubiera podido acabar la frase. Él se despidió de sus amigos sacándoles el dedo corazón, sus amigos le devolvieron el gesto. Después, se alejaron del grupo y abandonaron el casino juntos.

Estaban en una ciudad que nunca duerme. Podrían ser las dos, quizás las tres de la mañana, pero las personas transitaban el lugar como si el sueño estuviera sobrevalorado, entrando y saliendo de los hoteles o comiendo en terrazas al aire libre.

Había muchas luces. Había tantas luces que ni siquiera parecía ser de noche. La Torre Eiffel a pequeña escala podía verse iluminada y reflejada sobre el agua del lago, carteles que incitaban al juego y un ambiente agradable a pesar de ser la llamada "ciudad del pecado".

Los ojos de Louis reflejaban tan bien todas esas luces que Harry no necesitó mirarlas directamente. Estaban brillando en tonos dorados, parpadeando al antojo de los neones frente a él mientras ponía un cigarro entre sus labios.

Hacía quizás una hora desde que conoció la existencia de Louis. Y desde entonces estaba siéndole difícil mirar otra cosa.

—No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? —fue lo primero que le preguntó Louis, recargando su peso contra la pared tras él.

—Vivo en San Francisco.

El humo entre los labios de Louis subió hacia el cielo en una nube espesa, haciendo curvas elegantes antes de disolverse en el aire.

—Lejos —comentó.

—No tanto, realmente —respondió Harry, tratando de posar una de sus manos en la pared tras Louis y tambaleándose en el proceso.

Pero Louis agarró su brazo para asegurar que no se comía el suelo, y una sonrisa divertida se apretó entre sus labios cuando Harry recuperó la estabilidad y le soltó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a pasar aquí?

—Oh, solo esta noche. Ha sido como... un viaje exprés, ¿sabes? —se quitó la diadema y la ajustó sobre la cabeza de Louis, quien alzó levemente la mirada, completamente atento a sus movimientos —. Llegamos después de comer y... nos vamos mañana por la tarde.

—Si encuentras a tus amigos, claro —se burló Louis, toqueteando la diadema recién colocada sobre su cabeza.

—Mhm —musitó Harry, acomodando el flequillo de Louis con sus dedos —. No tengo pensado buscarles todavía.

Los ojos brillantes de Louis se alzaron de nuevo hacia las manos de Harry, que jugueteaban sin permiso con su flequillo. Louis dejó salir el humo de su boca con lentitud, creando una cortina de humo entre ambos.

—Nadie ha dicho que quiera que te vayas a buscarles ahora —una de sus cejas se alzó, y una pequeña sonrisa ladeada se apretó entre sus labios.

Hacía tan solo un momento Harry no estaba seguro de nada. Hacía tan solo un momento pensaba que las miradas sospechosas entre Louis y sus amigos habían sido simplemente algún tipo de broma interna entre ellos que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Louis estuviera interesado en él. Hacía tan solo un momento, pensaba que el alcohol estaba haciéndole imaginar más cosas de las que realmente estaban pasando.

Ahora, sin embargo, acababa de darse cuenta de que Louis estaba coqueteándole tanto como Harry quería que lo hiciese. Quizás Louis había estado siendo demasiado sutil, o quizás sus instintos estaban atrofiados por el alcohol. Qué importaba, la cuestión es que una luz se había encendido en su cabeza al escuchar ese tono sugerente que Louis acababa de utilizar en él.

Se había insinuado. Claro que lo había hecho. Y no solo eso, sino que tan solo le había bastado una simple mirada para ahogarle en la mayor tensión sexual que Harry había experimentado en sus veintiún años de vida.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos? —preguntó Harry, apoyando la otra mano en la pared y encerrándole entre sus brazos.

Aprovechó para inclinar su cuerpo hacia él, acercándose un poco y consiguiendo que Louis lamiese sus labios. En ningún momento le apartó la mirada.

—No lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Le daba igual. No importaba la propuesta. Harry iba a decirle que sí.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo en la maldita ciudad del pecado como para no haber cometido ninguno todavía, y estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para tomar la iniciativa esta vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis se inclinó hacia delante y lamió sus labios. Por un momento Harry pensó que iba a besarle, pero lo único que hizo fue mirarle expectante, con una ceja alzada y una mirada brillante que invitaba a eliminar la distancia entre ellos.

Harry no se cuestionó por qué Louis nunca dio el primer paso a pesar de parecer tan dispuesto a querer darlo, así que fue él quien terminó de acortar la distancia y, en el momento en el que sus labios se rozaron, Louis ya estaba agarrándole de su nuca y atrayéndole contra él en un beso que sabía a complicidad, a desesperación y a alcohol.

Posó sus manos en las mejillas de Louis, dejando escapar algún que otro jadeo contra su boca cada vez que él mordía su labio inferior. A veces sus dientes chocaban y simplemente reían, mirándose a los ojos por un par de segundos para luego atraerse de nuevo hacia el otro.

Probablemente desde fuera solo parecían dos borrachos torpes con una clara tensión sexual apenas resuelta devorándose mutuamente en una esquina de Las Vegas, pero bajo la piel de Harry, la sangre estaba corriendo por sus venas hasta quemarle, y su corazón estaba bombeando al mismo compás de las luces de neón sobre ellos.

El tacto de Louis estaba siendo su parte favorita. A veces sus manos se enredaban en los mechones de su melena, y a veces las bajaba hasta apretar su cintura como si éstas llevaran toda la vida acostumbradas a descansar siempre en la misma curva.

La lengua de Louis lamió la de Harry, habían llegado a un punto en el que ya ni siquiera eran capaz de esperar a que sus labios se encontrasen antes para dejar que ocultaran los bailes de sus lenguas en la boca del otro. Harry descubrió que el mundo estaba dándole más vueltas que antes y estaba casi seguro de que la culpa la tenía Louis, porque las cosas comenzaron a salirse de su control más de lo que ya estaban cuando él comenzó a arrastrar un camino de mordiscos sobre la piel de su cuello.

Ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, porque Louis estaba haciendo suyo cada centímetro de piel que tocaban sus labios y quería hacerle saber que le gustaba esa sensación. Sintió sus brazos rodear su cintura con fuerza, estabilizándole cuando estuvo a punto de caerse y aun así insistiendo en marearle de más cuando erizaba su piel con un simple mordisco.

—Loueh —jadeó, sintiendo la leve risa de Louis haciéndole cosquillas sobre la piel húmeda de su cuello.

—Hm —musitó Louis, trazando con su lengua un camino ascendente que acabó en su mandíbula.

—Tengo... —Louis subió la mirada para escucharle, pero en una reacción espontánea sus labios volvieron a encontrarse más queriendo que sin querer, ocasionando chasquidos húmedos entre ellos y aprovechando las efímeras pausas para continuar hablando —... tengo un motel —intentó decir, corrigiéndose después de otro beso —. Una habitación. En un motel —esta vez, Louis rió contra su boca —. Aquí al lado. Si quieres...

—Quiero —la respuesta llegó antes de que hubiera podido terminar de exponer su propuesta.

A partir de ahí, en su cabeza comenzaron a formarse lagunas mentales. Sabía lo que estaba pasando en momentos concretos, mientras que otros los olvidaba nada más vivirlos. A su alrededor las cosas dejaron de tener sentido y las luces de la ciudad se volvieron borrosas, pero las ganas de Louis seguían tan intactas como al principio.

Sabía que estaban caminando y que sus piernas se movían solas por la pura inercia del alcohol. Recordaba cuál era el camino de vuelta al motel aunque veces perdiera el sentido de la orientación, y la mayoría del tiempo no podría decir con seguridad de qué habían estado hablando durante el recorrido. Las palabras fluían solas a su antojo en una conversación sin sentido que Harry olvidaba sobre la marcha.

Había dejado de comprender si Louis agarraba su cintura porque quería hacerlo o porque simplemente ya no podía caminar sin su ayuda. Su cuerpo chocaba contra el costado del de Louis de vez en cuando y entonces reían, a pesar de los esfuerzos de ambos por mantenerse rectos, la gravedad siempre terminaba por desequilibrarles, sin importar lo mucho que se aferrasen al otro.

En ocasiones Louis metía su mano en el interior del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Harry y apretaba, y entonces Harry reaccionaba abalanzándose una vez más a su boca, rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y tratando de caminar al compás de un beso aun a riesgo de perder el equilibrio.

Fue entonces cuando, en algún punto del camino, Harry descubrió un reluciente cartel en forma de flecha en la esquina de alguna calle. Estaba clavado en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia, pero sus ojos no fueron capaces de darle un orden lógico a las letras, así que se separó del agarre de Louis y en un par de zancadas llegó al cartel en cuestión.

Apoyó sus manos en él en busca de un poco de equilibrio, y entonces se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás para leerlo.

_INFORMACIÓN SOBRE BODAS._

—¿Te encuentras b-?

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar, pero tampoco se arrepintió cuando escuchó lo bien que sonaban en voz alta. Giró sobre sus talones para mirar al confuso Louis parado a unos metros de distancia, y recargó su peso contra el lateral de aquel cartel mientras lo palmeaba con su mano de manera sugerente.

Sus oídos recogieron el sonido de la risa de Louis, una risa que se convirtió en jadeo cuando comprendió que no había sido realmente una broma.

—¿En serio? —Louis preguntó, sus labios entreabiertos en una media sonrisa incrédula —. ¿Con un Elvis, incluso?

Harry asintió, acercándose a Louis como pudo y agarrando su camisa en un puño antes de tirar de él y hablar sobre sus labios.

—Con todo —pronunció —. Luna de miel y sexo en mi habitación, también.

El aliento de su risa chocó contra los labios de Harry antes de ser atrapados en un nuevo beso, y lo siguiente que recordaba era haberse arrastrado junto a él hacia la dirección que indicaba aquel cartel.

Había una señora y había una recepción. Los brazos de Louis ahora estaban abrazando su cintura desde atrás mientras él besaba su cuello y Harry caminaba hacia aquella recepción con toda la seriedad y formalidad que pudo.

Louis se apartó al llegar frente a la señora, ambos inclinándose sobre el mostrador bajo la mirada prejuiciosa de la mujer, en busca de recibir la información que el cartel prometía.

—Se requiere una licencia de matrimonio, pero si esperan su turno podemos facilitársela aquí mismo —no recordaba cómo había comenzado la conversación, simplemente trataba de concentrarse en las explicaciones que parecían ser importantes —. Necesitarán una identificación, o en su defecto, el pasaporte.

—Queremos a Elvis —espetó Louis de repente, dejando sobre el mostrador su carné de indentidad y alzando ambas cejas.

La mujer clavó una mirada inexpresiva en Louis, sus cejas alzándose cuando observó la diadema de plástico que él aún llevaba patéticamente torcida sobre su cabeza. Ella arrastró su identificación hacia el otro lado del mostrador y registró los datos en un ordenador como si llevara toda la vida en el mismo trabajo.

—Podemos ofrecerle una lista con las diferentes capillas disponibles en horario nocturno, los paquetes nupciales y los precios —explicó con desinterés, devolviéndole a Louis su identificación y recogiendo la de Harry —. Todas ofrecen la posibilidad de una boda oficiada por Elvis, así como el alquiler de trajes y vestidos de novia.

La señora estampó un catálogo sobre el mostrador, y los ojos de ambos bajaron a sus páginas, curioseando las fotos sin siquiera prestar atención a los precios.

—¿Están seguros? —la mujer volvió a tomar la palabra, haciéndoles despegar la vista del catálogo. Louis frunció el ceño.

—Obviamente, señora. Mírele la cara, es precioso —la mano de Louis apretó las mejillas sonrosadas de Harry.

En los labios de aquella mujer no se dibujó ni siquiera un intento de sonrisa. Estampó entonces dos formularios sobre el mostrador y dio por finalizado el tema.

—Muy bien. Rellenen el formulario y esperen —concluyó, señalando con su cabeza a unos asientos en la esquina de la habitación.

Lo único que Harry pudo recordar a partir de ahí, fueron los labios de Louis posándose sobre los suyos cada medio segundo. También recordaba como él había subido una de sus piernas sobre las suyas mientras ambos estaban sentados juntos rellenando aquellos formularios, y después sabía que habían comenzado a leer el catálogo hasta encontrar la oferta más barata y la capilla más cercana.

Los siguientes acontecimientos se quedaron como un espacio en blanco en su cerebro. Recordaba vagamente haber firmado unos papeles tras pagar el precio de la licencia y haber abandonado aquel lugar.

Tras cruzar otra laguna mental Harry encontró frente a sus ojos un cartel parpadeante sobre una pequeña iglesia blanca y tejado azul. En uno de los telados se elevaba una humilde torre de piedra donde se encontraba un reloj que le hizo ser consciente de la hora por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y estaban bajo el techo de "Graceland Wedding Chapel". Habían expuesto sus licencias, habían vuelto a soltar más dinero sin siquiera saber qué estaban pagando exactamente y les habían dirigido a una pequeña sala llena de trajes guardados en fundas transparentes, descansando sobre infinitas perchas.

—Vaya horterada —Louis se carcajeaba por cada traje que veía, la mayoría inspirados en temática hawaiana o en el propio Elvis Presley. Algunos parecían ser sacados del siglo dieciocho y recordaban al atuendo que un pirata elegante se pondría.

—A mi me gusta —admitió Harry, admirando esa vez un traje blanco lleno de flores estampadas que sabía que quedaría genial combinado con una camisa negra.

Pero terminó decantándose por un típico traje negro y una corbata rosa pastel que el señor que les asistía tuvo que ayudarle a anudar.

Mientras Louis se encontraba escondido en el probador junto al traje que había elegido, Harry se arrastró frente a un espejo y se observó a sí mismo.

Acababa de descubrir la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba en sangre en aquel momento, mirando su patético reflejo ebrio y desenfocado en aquel espejo.

Pero entonces, Louis apareció de nuevo, envuelto en otro traje negro y unos pantalones que se ajustaban lo suficiente a su trasero como para que a Harry se le hiciese difícil mirar otra cosa. Él llevaba una corbata azul marino sin anudar alrededor de su cuello y, en su mano, la diadema de cumpleañero que Harry había olvidado que existía.

Se acercó dando tumbos, colocando la diadema sobre su cabeza y haciendo que Harry decidiera en ese preciso instante que iba a casarse con ella puesta.

El señor ayudó a Louis a anudar su corbata y, mientras tanto, el teléfono de Harry sonó.

—¿Dónde estás? —la voz de Nick sonó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Me estoy casando.

—¿Qué? —le escuchó reírse —. ¿Cómo que te estás...?

—Ahora te llamo —y colgó, sabiendo que probablemente olvidaría llamarle después.

Estaban elegantes, estaban muy borrachos, y estaban completamente preparados para caminar hacia un altar con Elvis Presley al frente.

La mano de Harry se aferró a la de Louis y cruzaron una puerta. Los asientos blancos estaban vacíos, a excepción de unos testigos que ni siquiera conocían ocupando sus puestos a cada lado del altar.

Todo era tan malditamente hortera que Harry no podía estar disfrutando más. La mano de Louis sudaba, o quizás era la suya, pero ambos compartieron muchas miradas divertidas en el camino al altar mientras el falso Elvis interpretaba junto a su guitarra una versión cutre de " _Can't Help Falling In Love_ ".

Harry comenzó a balancear suave e impacientemente sus manos unidas al llegar frente al altar, esperando a que Elvis tomara la palabra bajo aquel lugar vagamente adornado con telas blancas en forma de arco colocadas en la pared tras él.

No habían pagado por flores, no habían pagado por un fotógrafo y mucho menos por un paseo en limusina tras la ceremonia. Todo era tan cutre que Harry era incapaz de no querer reír. No habría pétalos cayendo del cielo cuando salieran y ni siquiera sabían realmente lo que iba a pasar después.

Estaban contrayendo matrimonio a ciegas, literalmente.

—Bienvenidos a Las Vegas —citó, posando la mirada en ambos con una amplia sonrisa —. Bienvenidos a nuestra capilla; bienvenidos a la celebración del amor.

No prestó tanta atención a sus palabras como a los labios de Louis tentándole a besarle antes de tiempo. Se tomaron de ambas manos cuando Elvis pidió que lo hicieran, mirándose el uno al otro mientras escuchaban aquellas características palabras:

—Louis, ¿quieres recibir a Harry como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

Louis soltó una risa, juntando su frente con la de Harry y desestabilizando levemente a ambos.

—Sí, quiero —pronunció.

—Harry, ¿quieres recibir a Louis como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, quiero.

Y se besaron antes de que Elvis pudiera incluso continuar con su siguiente frase. Los testigos aplaudieron y ellos rieron una vez más sobre los labios del otro, entre beso y beso. La capilla fue inundada de nuevo por la voz de Elvis en la canción " _Viva Las Vegas_ ".

A partir de ahí, Harry podía recordarse vagamente desesperado por esa noche de bodas, desprendiéndose de los trajes elegantes junto a un Louis que nunca más le soltó la mano durante todo el camino al motel.

Presumiendo de su nuevo esposo por todas partes, consiguieron llegar no muy sanos pero a salvo, subiendo a la habitación en la que suponía -realmente suponía- que estaría vacía, intercambiando besos con Louis por las escaleras, dejando que le abrazara por la espalda y mordiera su cuello mientras él trataba de meter la llave en la cerradura.

Pero la puerta se abrió antes de que él pudiera girar la muñeca. Los mordiscos en su cuello cesaron de golpe y ambos alzaron la mirada a la persona que estaba en el otro lado.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces te he llamado? —Nick preguntó, su mirada analizando la manera en la que Louis aún seguía abrazado a su cintura y observándole sobre el hombro de Harry.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Harry estaba evidentemente molesto al comprender que su noche de sexo iba a ser arruinada por haber cometido el error de reservar una habitación compartida en lugar de tres individuales.

Nick suspiró, apoyando su mano sobre el marco de la puerta y tambaleándose levemente mientras frotaba sus sienes.

—Ha habido un problema con el concurso de alcohol —y tras decir aquello, el sonido de una arcada se hizo paso desde el interior de la habitación.

Louis y Harry intercambiaron una mirada, y los brazos de Louis dejaron de abrazarle cuando pareció darse cuenta de la realidad. Él llevó una mano a su frente.

—Calvin —recordó, sus ojos abriéndose a medida que rebobinaba sus recuerdos hacia el principio de la noche —. ¿No le habréis dejado solo por ahí, no?

—¿Al rey de Las Vegas? No —negó Nick con cierto tono divertido —. Está aquí, y menos mal que tu también, porque no sé que hacer con él.

Al entrar, pudieron comprobar que quien estaba vomitando hasta los intestinos en el baño de aquella habitación, era Xander, mientras que Calvin yacía medio inconsciente sobre una de las camas.

Louis se retiró a una esquina de la habitación para llamar al resto de sus amigos. Harry tomó asiento en la cama más alejada posible del olor a vómito que salía de la puerta abierta del baño.

A veces subía la vista hacia Louis y se lamentaba porque probablemente aquel sería el final de su noche de bodas, otras veces reía al escuchar a su amigo inconsciente abrir los ojos solo para jactarse en un hilo de voz de ser el "puto rey alcohólico de Las Vegas".

Xander hizo el amago de salir del baño, limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano y alegando con la mirada acuosa que ya se encontraba mejor, pero apenas un segundo después volvió a correr hacia el baño y continuó vomitando.

—Eh, Cal. Despierta.

Fueron aquellas las últimas palabras que le escuchó decir a Louis antes de que Harry se desplomase completamente sobre la cama, quedándose dormido o inconsciente, nunca estuvo muy seguro.

Despertó por la tarde del día siguiente, con la boca seca y una resaca insoportable. Juraba que aún quedaba algo de alcohol en su cuerpo, porque al tratar de levantarse de aquella cama su estómago se revolvió y terminó vomitando en el mismo lugar donde Xander lo había hecho de madrugada.

Nunca supo en qué momento se fueron Louis y su amigo, pero ya no quedaba ni rastro de ellos.

Harry tampoco poseía demasiados recuerdos de la noche anterior. Ruleta, Louis, copas, besos, Elvis. Esos eran los datos que tenía al respecto y sinceramente no servían de mucho.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta a San Francisco, estuvo tratando de formar una imagen un poco más nítida de Louis en base a los recuerdos que le quedaban, pero lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que tenía los ojos azules y un culo enorme.

Con el paso del tiempo terminó olvidándolo por completo, y simplemente continuó con su vida, compartiendo unas risas con sus amigos cada vez que hablaban sobre los pocos recuerdos que habían quedado de aquella nefasta noche en Las Vegas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cinco años después._

Una galleta china predijo su futuro la noche de su cuarto aniversario. El crujido al romperla y el anillo escondido en su interior aceleraron el corazón de Harry, encogiéndose después en regocijo cuando consiguió alzar su mirada hacia él, y le encontró sonriéndole.

—Harry Styles —Elliot tomó una de sus manos y la apretó, acariciándola con el pulgar mientras pronunciaba las palabras que Harry tanto había estado esperando —. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Los diálogos de su película favorita reproduciéndose en la televisión frente a ellos ya ni siquiera se escuchaban, porque su cabeza era incapaz de no repetir en bucle la propuesta de su novio.

Harry no reaccionó al principio, unas lágrimas de felicidad acumulándose en sus ojos dijeron todo lo que no consiguió expresar con palabras. Rodeó el cuerpo de su novio, atrayéndole a él y escuchándole reír alegremente en el abrazo.

Elliot le separó para mirarle, atrapando sus mejillas entre sus manos y secando suavemente con su pulgar las lágrimas que resbalaban por ellas.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí —asintió, soltando una risa torpe y, nada más consiguió salir de su estado de trance, se inclinó para besarle entre lágrimas de alegría y sonrisas tontas.

Elliot agarró el anillo que Harry había estado apretando en su mano con fuerza todo este tiempo y volvió a tomar su mano, esta vez para deslizar la joya de plata por su dedo anular, posando un beso en ella después.

Esa noche, dejaron que la comida china que habían pedido se enfriara sobre la mesita de café, y que la televisión encendida solo sirviese para iluminarles mientras hacían el amor sobre el sofá de la que había estado siendo su casa durante los últimos dos años.

Había llegado a pensar que Elliot no quería casarse con él y simplemente no tenía el valor para decirle que todas las indirectas que había estado mandándole a lo largo de los últimos tres meses no le servirían de nada. Indirectas tales como dejar sospechosas búsquedas sobre anillos de compromiso en el historial del portátil de su novio, o sus infinitos comentarios casuales sobre lo bonita que había sido la boda de Megan Markle y el príncipe Harry.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse y muchas veces se sintió un poco imbécil, porque sabía que Elliot captaba todas y cada una de sus indirectas y sin embargo solo sonreía, negaba con su cabeza y después cambiaba de tema.

Pero ahora estaban realmente comprometidos, y Harry pudo asumirlo del todo cuando Elliot alegó que sería una buena idea organizar una reunión en el club de golf para darle la noticia a todo el mundo.

Le dijo que una fiesta cargada de personas no era necesaria, que se conformaba con una simple cena junto a los padres de ambos en algún restaurante bonito, pero Harry sabía que Elliot amaba el club de golf, así que simplemente aceptó.

Concertaron un encuentro para la siguiente semana, Harry ya presumía el anillo en su dedo por todas partes e incluso había comenzado a utilizar su mano izquierda más que en toda su vida solo para que la plata destacase frente a los ojos de quien la viera.

Era domingo por la mañana y se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación, abrochando una extravagante camisa hawaiana de colores llamativos. Su pelo corto estaba húmedo y cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, secándose al aire mientras trataba de decidir si hacer uso o no de esas botas doradas que tanto amaba.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Elliot tras sus espaldas.

—¿Vas a ir así vestido? —cuestionó, una mirada de desaprobación cruzándose con la de Harry.

Él se miró en el espejo y luego volvió a posar la mirada en Elliot, quien mantenía ambas cejas alzadas, claramente esperando que su respuesta fuera negativa.

—Supongo que no —fue todo lo que dijo.

Y terminó envuelto en un jersey verde oscuro del que sobresalía el cuello de una camisa blanca y aburrida bien abotonada, combinado con unos pantalones negros lo suficientemente ajustados como para que Harry no les tuviera demasiado aprecio. Zapatos náuticos en lugar de botas brillantes y un reloj de pulsera en lugar de sus mil anillos.

No le gustaba, pero el club era un lugar bastante sofisticado. Caro, también. Allí abundaban los jerséis anudados al cuello, el fijador de cabello y los Rolex de doscientos dólares, así que quizás entendía a su novio cuando le decía que su estilo extravagante no encajaba demasiado en aquel lugar.

En cambio, Elliot encajaba a la perfección. No solo porque amaba golf y los relojes caros; sus amigos siempre estaban por allí, el ambiente -debía de admitirlo- era agradable, y servían copas de calidad en el bar. Desde un punto de vista objetivo, era un buen lugar para pasar los fines de semana.

Desde el punto de vista de Harry, el golf era aburrido y absurdo, las pocas veces que accedía a pasar las tardes con su novio en el club acababa cansándose de escuchar conversaciones pretenciosas entre los miembros presumidos que Elliot insistía en presentarle, y las copas estaban demasiado caras.

Pero podía hacer un esfuerzo esta vez, al menos siempre y cuando Elliot no intentase convencerle para que se dejase arrastrar de hoyo en hoyo por todo el campo.

No. Harry iba a llegar allí, anunciar la noticia a su familia, y después pedir una de las copas más baratas que tuvieran.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que vieron fue a un simpático rubio con un enorme saco de golf al hombro, merodeando por las instalaciones junto a un par de amigos. Al parecer ya se marchaban.

Elliot le hizo un gesto a Harry para indicarle que quería acercarse a saludar.

—¡Niall!

El rubio paró su recorrido al escuchar su nombre, disculpándose con sus amigos antes de acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa apretada en su rostro.

—Hola, Elliot —apretó la mano de Elliot de manera amistosa, y después se dirigió hacia él —. Harry, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

—Reunión familiar —Harry esbozó una amplia sonrisa —. Nos hemos prometido, y Elliot ha pensado en reunirles aquí a todos para darles la noticia.

—Y de paso, dar unos cuantos tiros en el campo —agregó Elliot.

—Oh, enhorabuena —Niall sonrió más, dejando un par de palmaditas en el brazo de Harry, antes de continuar hablando —. Tú padre lleva aquí desde las diez de la mañana, de hecho. Le vi hace un rato en el campo, pero no me paré a hablar con él. Saludadle de mi parte.

—Claro —Harry asintió, y poco después, los recién prometidos se despidieron del chico y continuaron su camino por el club.

A Harry ni siquiera le sorprendía que su padre estuviera allí desde por la mañana. Desmond Styles llevaba en su cartera el carné de socio de aquel mismo club desde hacía más de veinte años, y conocía a todo el mundo que pisase esas instalaciones, desde la recepcionista hasta los camareros de la cafetería.

Era su segunda casa, literalmente, cuando Harry era pequeño su padre pasaba días enteros en ese mismo club. El hombre intentó más de una vez inculcarle la manera correcta de sujetar un hierro y la forma más elegante de golpear una pelota. Evidentemente Harry fingía estar interesado en sus explicaciones, porque sabía que a su parte le hacía feliz, al menos hasta que cumplió los dieciséis y decidió que prefería quedarse en su habitación dibujando antes que escucharle hablar sobre golf.

Para la ocasión de hoy, habían reservado mesa en el restaurante del primer y único piso, un lugar cuya belleza destacaba por las grandes cristaleras que daban al campo de césped verde y bien cuidado.

Elliot había invitado no solo a sus padres; también a tíos, primos, abuelos, y algunos de sus amigos con los que Harry no tenía mucha relación. La Última Cena no era nada comparada con aquella mesa rebosante de personas.

Evidentemente, Xander y Nick no podían faltar. Habían sido los únicos invitados que venían por parte de Harry, aunque ellos ya sabían la noticia porque evidentemente que Harry no pudo evitar enviarles una foto de su anillo de compromiso envuelto alrededor de su dedo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Lo primero que vio al entrar al restaurante, fue a su madre Anne y a su hermana Gemma. Ellas tenían un brillo especial en sus ojos y sonreían de manera sospechosa cada vez que Harry y Elliot se agarraban de la mano. Probablemente habían visto el anillo y ya imaginaban el motivo de la velada.

Junto a ellos también estaba Andrew Hermann, quien no solo era un golfista veterano y uno de los mejores amigos del padre de Harry; también era el padre de Elliot. Acompañado por su mujer, Madison, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos para saludarles.

—¿Cómo estás, hijo? —Andrew le acogió entre sus brazos de una manera paternal, palmeando su espalda antes de dejar que su esposa tomara el relevo, dejando dos besos cordiales sobre las mejillas de Harry —. ¿Qué tal en el trabajo? ¿Todo bien? Hace mucho que no te veo.

 _Hace mucho_ significaban tan solo unas tres semanas, si no recordaba mal. Su familia y la de Elliot estaban tan involucradas entre ellas, que a veces Harry sentía que tenía cuatro padres, dos biológicos, y dos adoptivos, porque Andrew le llamaba hijo y siempre le hacía las mismas preguntas; _¿qué tal en el trabajo?, ¿todo bien entre ustedes?, ¿cuándo vas a venir a almorzar a casa?_

En definitiva, una auténtica vida de casado sin estar realmente casado. Aún.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo más vais a estar manteniendo la intriga? —cuestionó su padre -su verdadero padre- en algún punto del almuerzo —. Está claro que mi hijo no pisaría el lugar favorito de su padre si no tuviera una noticia importante que dar.

Harry intercambió una sonrisa con Elliot, quien tomó la palabra.

—Está bien, está bien —él agarró su mano sobre la mesa, mirando a los presentes con una sonrisa. Harry se mantuvo sonriente, cierto nerviosismo presionando su estómago cuando le escuchó dar la noticia —. Harry y yo nos vamos a casar.

Más de una lágrima se le escapó a su madre, y Andrew incluso se levantó de su asiento para comenzar un brindis en honor a ellos, comentando después lo mucho que se alegraba de que sus hijos fueran a casarse.

Harry estaba feliz. Su compromiso ya era más que oficial y cada vez que miraba a Elliot su corazón se aceleraba, incapaz de esperar para darle el sí quiero en los juzgados.

—Quien iba a decirnos hace cuatro años que nuestros hijos terminarían casándose, ¿eh? —Desmond le dio un codazo a Andrew, quien soltó una risa escandalosa.

—Por favor, Des. Estaba más que claro desde el principio —replicó su suegro —. Sabía que estaban destinados a terminar juntos desde que les presentamos por primera vez en este mismo club.

Oh, aquel día. Harry sonrió para sí mismo al recordarlo.

Habían pasado más de cuatro años desde aquella vez en la que su padre golpeó la puerta de su habitación para sugerirle que le acompañase al club. En un principio Harry se negó rotundamente, y cuando le preguntó a su padre por qué estaba insistiendo tanto en que le acompañase, la respuesta que obtuvo fue: "el hijo de Andrew es gay, igual que tú".

Bien. Su padre era una persona muy abierta de mente, eso era algo por lo que siempre se sentiría afortunado. Pero Desmond no solo aceptó alegremente su sexualidad, sino que comenzó a intentar emparejarle con cada hijo de cada conocido que tuviera en sus contactos. Eso a Harry ya no le agradaba tanto.

Sin embargo, aquella vez aceptó, y quizás fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, porque aunque él demostró ser un verdadero desastre cuando trató de demostrar su técnica como golfista en el campo, secretamente quedó enamorado de la manera en la que Elliot parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo y golpeaba cada bola de la forma más elegante que Harry había visto nunca.

Durante todo el juego, Harry aprovechó para coquetear con él y pedirle sutilmente una cita que él aceptó. Pocos meses después, se enamoraron.

Y ahora iban a casarse. Todavía tenía que repetirlo muchas veces en su cabeza para terminar de asumir lo bonito que era todo y lo bien que estaban saliendo las cosas.

Después de comer, Elliot se retiró al campo de golf junto a sus padres y sus amigos, utilizando como excusa que la noticia debía ser celebrada con un buen juego.

Harry se negó a participar, a pesar de que ellos insistieron en que se uniera, y se quedó compartiendo un cóctel con su hermana y sus propios amigos en la terraza interior.

Pero los amigos no son realmente amigos si no te recuerdan en cada oportunidad posible todas las cagadas que has cometido a lo largo de la vida, y eso fue lo que hicieron Xander y Nick cuando ambos pasaron de la tercera cerveza.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te casaste en Las Vegas? —cuestionó Nick, compartiendo unas risas con Xander antes de beber un trago de su cerveza con aires despreocupados.

El recuerdo difuso de Elvis fue lo primero y lo único que llegó a su mente en aquel momento. Más que una risa Harry soltó un jadeo, quiso tomárselo tan a broma como ellos, pero no tenía demasiados recuerdos al respecto como para que pudiera parecerle gracioso.

De hecho, tenía tan pocos recuerdos al respecto, que incluso le preocupaba.

—¿Te casaste en Las Vegas? —su hermana trató de contener una risa, pero no lo consiguió.

—No —negó, su ceño fruncido y su cerebro estaba trabajando para encontrar algún recuerdo más —. Bueno —masculló entonces, vacilando un par de veces antes de continuar hablando —. Creo que me casé, pero... no fue legal, ni nada de eso —se mantuvo en silencio y rezando secretamente para que alguien secundara su teoría respecto a lo que realmente pasó esa noche. Nadie respondió —. ¿Verdad?

Todas y cada una de las sonrisas se apagaron cuando vieron como el propio Harry dudaba de una manera tan preocupante. La posibilidad de que estuviera casado y prometido al mismo tiempo podía ser tan alta como tan baja.

—No lo sé, Harry —habló Nick, su voz tornándose seria de repente —. Yo no estaba.

—Yo ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que hice yo mismo —agregó Xander.

—Lo único que sé es que te perdimos durante par de horas y cuando te llamé me dijiste que estabas casándote —continuó Nick, tratando de recapitular lo acontecido en un intento de refrescarle la memoria —, y después apareciste en la habitación del motel con ese chico comiéndote el cuello.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó Gemma.

Nick se encogió de hombros, pero Gemma miró a su hermano en busca de una respuesta. Harry tampoco lo sabía.

—No me acuerdo —admitió Harry, pasando una mano por su pelo y sintiéndo como un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo.

Sabía que le conoció en un casino, y que estuvieron coqueteando entre ellos durante toda la noche. Sabía que le había ofrecido sexo y que habían estado juntos en aquella capilla que tenía en sus recuerdos. Pero no sabía su nombre ni cómo era físicamente, mucho menos recordaba la parte en la que supuestamente llegaron juntos al motel.

—Bueno, no te preocupes —espetó Xander, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto —. No creo que nadie permita que dos personas evidentemente borrachas se casen legalmente.

—Claro que sí —rebatió Gemma —. Muchas personas anulan sus matrimonios después de casarse en Las Vegas porque estaban ebrios al momento de hacerlo —explicó —. Si puedes pagarlo, tienes la edad suficiente y firmas la licencia, entonces es legal.

Cuanto más se refutaba la teoría de que casarse legalmente en Las Vegas era tan sencillo como chasquear los dedos, más le costaba respirar.

—¿Recuerdas haber firmado algo? —le preguntó Nick.

—No —Harry negó con lentitud antes de conseguir reaccionar. Pasó una mano por su cara y resopló con frustración —. No lo sé, Nick. Solo me acuerdo de Elvis.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? No puedes arriesgarte a planificar una boda si no sabes si ya estás casado.

—¿Pretendes que vaya y le diga a Elliot que tenemos que esperar a descubrir si ya tengo un esposo en alguna otra parte del mundo? —cuestionó con cierto tono de ironía desesperada —. Me corta los huevos.

—No hace falta que se lo digas —dijo Gemma —. Ve al juzgado y anúlalo, simplemente.

Había algo en su interior que le decía que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como su hermana las estaba tratando de plantear, pero no perdía nada por ir al juzgado para intentar anular un matrimonio que quizás ni siquiera existió nunca.

Al día siguiente, Harry ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el juzgado durante el receso en su trabajo, tomando asiento frente al escritorio de un funcionario y exponiéndole su problema.

La corbata de su atuendo de trabajo comenzó a apretarle cuando vio como el funcionario frente a él fruncía el ceño y negaba con su cabeza.

—Entiendo que no esté seguro de con quién se casó, pero nosotros no disponemos de esa información —explicó aquel hombre —. Además, seis meses es el tiempo límite para anular un matrimonio contraído bajo la influencia del alcohol. Han pasado cinco años, lo único que puede hacer en este punto es divorciarse.

—¿Cómo puedo divorciarme de una persona a la que no conozco? —cuestionó Harry, tratando de no mostrar lo ansioso que estaba comenzando a sentirse y lo mucho que estaba sudando.

El funcionario apretó sus labios.

—Si usted realmente se casó en el estado de Nevada, debe de estar en los registros —le dijo —. Por lo general las capillas también almacenan todos los datos de cada matrimonio; los nombres, la identificación... Si recuerda dónde contrajo matrimonio, le recomiendo que vaya a preguntar.

Lo que pasa en Las Vegas no se queda en Las Vegas, no. Lo que pasa en Las Vegas te sigue hasta San Francisco y te arrastra de nuevo hacia el estado de Nevada para solucionar la cagada más grande de toda tu miserable vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Viernes. Dos semanas desde que se comprometió. Una semana desde que descubrió que quizás estaba casado.

Todavía no tenía ni idea de qué excusa iba a ponerle a Elliot para poder escaparse a Las Vegas durante el fin de semana sin que sospechase nada, pero el vuelo que había comprado mucho antes de pensar en ello salía a la mañana del día siguiente. Y no era reembolsable.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa, su cabeza estuvo pensando más que en toda su vida, desde la mentira piadosa que todavía no había elaborado hasta el ardúo intento de seguir cosechando todos los datos que pudiera recordar sobre su presunto marido.

No hizo ningún avance. Llegó a la puerta de su casa con un severo desgaste mental y metió la llave en la cerradura con cierto cansancio físico.

Sinceramente, odiaba su trabajo. Pasaba horas de un lado para otro enseñando casas y plazas de garaje, vendiendo con suerte cuatro casas al mes con una una mísera comisión del tres por ciento. Las mañanas se le hacían eternas y llegar a casa era su momento favorito del día, sobre todo porque Elliot le esperaba en ella.

—Hola, cielo.

El piso que ambos compartían se caracterizaba por no ser demasiado espacioso, por lo que nada más entrar pudo divisar a su novio sentado frente su portátil en la pequeña mesa para comer que yacía en una esquina del salón. Él dejó de escribir cuando le escuchó entrar, y entonces subió su mirada para sonreírle.

—Hola, Harold —le respondió Elliot, siguiéndole con la mirada cuando Harry se acercó a él.

Se inclinó para dejar un simple beso en sus labios mientras desataba la corbata de su cuello al mismo tiempo.

—¿Has hecho algo de comer? —preguntó Harry. La sonrisa de Elliot se borró y pudo deducir la respuesta fácilmente.

—Mierda, lo siento —se disculpó, mordiendo su labio con arrepentimiento —. No me he dado cuenta de la hora que era y se me ha pasado el almuerzo. Pero si quieres hago algo rápido para los dos.

—No, déjalo —negó Harry, tomando asiento a su lado y jugueteando con la corbata que acababa de quitarse —. ¿Cómo va tu libro? —le preguntó con curiosidad, observando el documento abierto que brillaba en la pantalla de su portátil, donde podían distinguirse extensos párrafos que Harry no alcanzaba a leer.

Cuando se fue a trabajar, Elliot acababa de sentarse a escribir, y teniendo en cuenta que aún estaba en pijama y en la misma posición que cuando se marchó, podía deducir que no había hecho demasiadas pausas. Esperaba que al menos hubiera avanzado en ese libro más de lo que él había avanzado en sus planes de divorcio.

—Oh, muy bien —fue todo lo que dijo al respecto, observando con cierto orgullo el documento frente a él antes de hacer clic y abrir una ventana de internet en segundo plano —. Por cierto, quería enseñarte esto —reveló, ladeando el portátil hacia Harry.

La pantalla mostraba un peligroso anuncio sobre un piso en venta. Lo primero que quiso mirar fue el precio y después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, sus cejas alzándose casi asustado y llevando la mirada a las fotos del anuncio.

Lo que Elliot estaba enseñándole era el ático de un edificio de doce plantas situado en pleno centro de San Francisco. Dos habitaciones, dos baños y una sala de estar mucho más amplia que la que actualmente poseían. Era tan bonito que por un momento pensó en babear frente a la pantalla tal y como estaba haciendo Elliot, pero entonces volvió a mirar el precio por segunda vez y se le pasó.

—La boda la pagan nuestros padres, así que he pensado que con el dinero que nos ahorramos y el dinero que recaudaremos en ella, podríamos pedir una hipoteca —Harry estaba escuchando sus intentos de persuadirle a pesar de que sabía que no permitiría que hiciesen efecto. Elliot continuó intentándolo —. Además, la agencia para la que trabajas es quien tiene el piso en venta, con suerte te hacen un descuento y...

—Supongo que no me pediste que me casara contigo solo para convencerme de comprar un piso —bromeó Harry, alzando una ceja en su dirección con una expresión neutral. Estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar seriamente sobre hipotecas.

—No —Elliot negó con obviedad, su ceño frunciéndose ofendido —. Pero si vamos a estar casados quiero tener la seguridad de un hogar estable, no quiero seguir viviendo de alquiler en un piso cuyo casero nos puede echar a patadas en cualquier momento —explicó su postura con toda la firmeza que pudo, pero la ceja de Harry seguía levantada —. En algún momento tendremos que dar el paso.

—Elliot, no tienes trabajo —Harry se vio en la obligación de recordárselo —. Puedo intentar pedir una hipoteca solo con mi sueldo y alimentarnos de pan el resto de nuestra vida, pero no me parece una buena idea.

—Tú te encargarías de la hipoteca y yo me encargaría del resto de los gastos, incluída la comida —aseguró Elliot, batiendo sus pestañas como un cordero que no quiere ser degollado.

—¿Con el dinero que te dan tus padres cada mes? —Harry soltó una risita —. Cielo, con eso con suerte pagamos por la luz. Si dejas el club de golf quizás llegaríamos a pagar el agua.

—No —Elliot frunció el ceño, como si la simple idea de dejar el club de golf le hubiera dolido más que cualquier insulto —. Con el dinero de mi libro —sentenció, señalando hacia el portátil.

La ceja de Harry volvió a alzarse.

—Ni siquiera lo has terminado.

—Pero lo haré, cariño. Lo haré —aseguró su novio, alzando su dedo y tocando la punta de su nariz —. Y lo mandaré a todas las editoriales que encuentre y en algún momento nos dará dinero. Las novelas bélicas de ficción están vendiéndose mucho últimamente.

Harry apretó sus labios en una sonrisa ladeada y soltó una risita, levantándose de la silla e inclinándose para dejar un beso sobre la cabeza de su novio.

—Cuando vea ese libro en formato físico frente a mis ojos, entonces valoraremos las opciones que tenemos —fue todo lo que dijo, palmeando su cabeza levemente antes de retirarse a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer.

Harry realmente no creía que aquel libro llegaría a alguna parte. No era que no confiase en el talento de su novio, había leído muchas de sus creaciones y siempre le habían gustado. Es solo le parecía demasiado difícil hacerse un hueco en la industria literaria y Elliot, por muchos años que llevase escribiendo libro tras libro, nunca había conseguido ser considerado por ninguna editoral.

Esperaba que algún día aquello ocurriese, y no solo porque en realidad se sentía un poco ahogado respecto a ser el único de los dos que llevaba dinero a casa, sino porque sabía que Elliot amaba escribir y le encantaría llegar a ser reconocido algún día. Y Harry quería verle feliz.

Por alguna razón una idea surgió en su cabeza cuando estaba comiéndose tranquilamente un sandwich en la cocina, y asomó su cabeza por la puerta solo para ver como Elliot había vuelto a concentrarse en presionar teclas sin interrupción.

—Por cierto, Elli —le dijo, consiguiendo que despegase sus ojos de la pantalla para mirarle —. No voy a pasar este fin de semana en casa.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó su novio.

—Nick tiene un viaje de trabajo y me ha invitado a acompañarle —mintió piadosamente, era por el bien de ambos. Por el bien de la relación y por el bien de la boda, no pasaba nada y Harry tenía que aprender a no sudar cada vez que mentía un poco —. A Los Ángeles.

—¿A Los Ángeles ? —su novio alzó ambas cejas —. ¿Qué pintas tu en Los Ángeles?

—Pues no lo sé, fin de semana, gastos pagados... es un buen plan. Y nunca he visitado esa ciudad.

—Bueno —Elliot se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia —. Pues pásatelo bien.

Sí, Harry realmente lo pasaría muy bien perdido en el estado de Nevada mientras su novio creía que estaba en la ciudad de al lado, se lo pasaría genial buscando a una persona cuyo nombre no sabía, teniendo solo dos míseros días para descubrir si realmente estaba o no casado con él.

Desde luego que iba a ser el viaje de su vida, para bien o para mal según como salieran las cosas.

Eran las siete de la mañana de un sábado cuando Harry partió de aquella casa rumbo al aeropuerto. No se despidió de Elliot porque él aún estaba durmiendo, así que lo único que hizo fue posar un beso en su cabeza y agarrar la pequeña maleta de mano que había preparado esa misma noche, entonces se fue.

Mientras esperaba a escuchar el aviso para poder abordar el avión con destino a Las Vegas, estuvo caminando con nerviosismo de un lado a otro -secretamente intentando no caer en la tentación de entrar en las tiendas- y se dedicó a redactar un par de mensajes que envió al chat grupal de sus amigos para expresar lo preocupado que estaba.

Como para no estar preocupado. Solo había estado en Las Vegas una vez y estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no recordar ni una sola calle, apenas llevaba doscientos dólares en la cartera y confiaba en sobrevivir con ello todo el fin de semana, solo tendría menos de dos días para encontrar a su presunto marido y ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a lograr descubrir dónde cometió el maldito error de casarse.

Había algo en su interior que le decía que las cosas aquí no iban a acabar bien. Que sus padres terminarían quedándose con el dinero que planeaban invertir en su boda porque Elliot acabaría descubriendo todo lo que estaba pasando, y probablemente haría las maletas para irse y no volver.

Puede que hubiera tenido que contárselo, pero sinceramente, no se veía con el valor de decirle que a lo mejor ya estaba casado después de haber estado tres meses molestándole como un imbécil para que él le pidiese matrimonio.

Con suerte, si las cosas salían mal, Elliot le perdonaría. Con mucha suerte, encontraría a ese chico y tramitarían un divorcio exprés sin que nadie saliera perjudicado. Con mucha, mucha - _mucha_ \- suerte, llegaría a Las Vegas y descubría que la boda no fue legal y que no estaba inscrito en los registros de Nevada que él, Harry Edward Styles, estaba casado con un desconocido por culpa de un error de su juventud.

Lo primero que hizo al aterrizar después de una tediosa hora y media volando en clase turista, fue subir a un taxi y buscar el motel más barato y más cercano al epicentro de la vida nocturna en aquella ciudad. Pagó por una sola noche y, contando con el taxi que había pedido, los primeros ochenta dólares volaron de su cartera. Lo siguiente que hizo, fue buscar un lugar para comer algo, terminando en la cola de un McDonald's y pidiendo el menú más barato que encontró. Otros diez dólares.

Para cuando consiguió llegar a la tercera fase de su misión en busca de salvar su compromiso, ya pasaban las seis de la tarde. Estaba decidido marcharse de allí con la garantía de que las cosas estarían solucionadas al momento de su boda con Elliot, así que se dispuso a investigar la ciudad.

No podía negar que algunos de los recuerdos más contundentes llegaron a su cabeza cuando paseó por varias de las mismas calles que había pisado hacía cinco años, pero la mayoría de esos recuerdos ocurrieron en el breve lapso de tiempo que tardaron en pisar la ciudad por primera vez en su cumpleaños y empezar a pedir copas en un club para calentar motores. Ahí todavía estaba sobrio, y los recuerdos estaban fuertes en su memoria. Fue a partir de la tercera copa y las dos de la mañana cuando su cerebro comenzó a olvidar los datos.

Aun así, la ciudad no tenía tanto encanto como recordaba. A tales horas el sol todavía estaba iluminando levemente el cielo y las luces de neón se encontraban apagadas.

Las Vegas definitivamente no era impactante si prescindía de sus luces, pero para ser completamente honesto, esperaba lograr su cometido mucho antes de que éstas fueran encendidas, porque eso significaba que el día se acababa y Harry no estaba dispuesto a perder un solo segundo.

Preguntó por alguna oficina de licencias matrimoniales a una persona al azar, resultó ser un turista que no hablaba inglés. Volvió a preguntar por segunda vez, y esa amable pareja le indicó la ruta que debía de seguir para llegar a la oficina más cercana.

Por el camino trató de encontrar algún paisaje, edificio o cartel que le recordase algo sobre aquella noche, pero hacía al menos cuatro calles desde que la ciudad había dejado de hacérsele familiar.

Llegó a la oficina en cuestión, entrando con tanta decisión y firmeza que incluso asustó a la chica en recepción cuando abrió la puerta demasiado rápido. Una vez se recompuso, la mujer de no más de veinte años esbozó una sonrisa hacia él.

—Hola —saludó con alegría, como si fuera una persona que disfrutaba mucho de su trabajo. Harry también disfrutaría si trabajase observando como pobres desgraciados alcoholizados como él contraían matrimonio con otros pobres desgraciados alcoholizados. Pero le había tocado ser el desgraciado en lugar de la chica que se reía de ellos, así que no le hacía tanta gracia —. ¿Necesita algo?

—Eh... sí —Harry reaccionó después de un breve momento de depresión completamente justificada debido a las circunstancias. Carraspeó, y se dispuso a hablar, sintiéndose tan estúpido como cuando le había contado ese mismo problema a aquel insípido funcionario —. Mire, hace cinco años vine a la ciudad y me casé ebrio en alguna capilla con alguien a quien no recuerdo —comenzó, la sonrisa de la chica iba en aumento —. Tampoco estoy seguro de si esa boda tuvo validez legal o fue informal, pero necesito saberlo porque ahora estoy prometido y no puedo casarme si ya estoy casado.

Probablemente acababa de contarle a aquella pobre chica más de lo que ella necesitaba saber, pero esperaba haber coseguido darle la suficiente lástima como para que considerarse darle alguna información incluso en el caso de que no lo tuviese permitido.

Pero ella soltó una risita que apretó entre sus labios para ocultarla, comenzando a teclear algo en el portátil bajo el mostrador sin darle ningún problema.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó.

—Harry Edward Styles.

—Harry Edward Styles —repitió ella, atenta a la pantalla y tecleando un par de veces más. Entonces volvió a reír para sí misma —. ¿Qué noticia prefiere primero? ¿La buena, o la mala?

La mano de Harry subió inconscientemente a su frente, apoyando el codo en el mostrador mientras presionaba sus sienes y miraba a la chica como si acabara de anunciarle que moriría mañana.

No sabía cuál podría ser la noticia buena, pero estaba más que claro que la mala era que, probablemente, tendría que comenzar a planear un divorcio antes de su boda.

—La mala primero —pidió.

—Usted se casó la madrugada del dos de febrero del dos mil catorce, en _Graceland Wedding Chapel_ , con Louis William Tomlinson.

Harry levantó la cabeza de su mano, incorporándose en el mostrador en el que prácticamente había estado derritiéndose hacía unos escasos segundos y dejando que su boca se abriera ligeramente tras la revelación.

—Louis —masculló para sí mismo. Hacía apenas un día ni siquiera lograba recordar la primera letra y ahora que escuchaba su nombre le daba rabia sentirlo tan familiar —. Louis, Dios —su mano volvió a estamparse en su frente por segunda vez.

Pero el saber el nombre no le hizo llegar a profundizar en sus recuerdos sobre él. Seguía sin conseguir crear una imagen nítida de su rostro, ni siquiera del color de su pelo. Nada. Simplemente una mancha borrosa bajo el recuerdo de unas luces de neón demasiado difuminadas.

—¿Cuál es la buena noticia? —cuestionó Harry entonces.

—Reside aquí mismo, en Las Vegas —relevó ella —. No va a tener que viajar a otra ciudad para pedirle el divorcio.

Bueno, saber que su desconocido pero ahora oficial esposo se encontraba deambulando por alguna de las calles de esta misma ciudad era mucho mejor que si hubiera resultado ser algún lejano Europeo.

El problema era que no sabía cuántas personas con el mismo nombre podrían estar viviendo en Las Vegas en este mismo momento, y Harry no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para ponerse a revisar una guía de teléfonos y probar suerte llamando a todos los Louis William Tomlinson que podrían existir allí.

—¿Podría decirme su edad?

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su portátil.

—Nació el veinticuatro de diciembre, en mil novecientos noventa y uno.

Harry hizo cálculos rápidos. Veintiocho años, veintinueve en unos meses.

Eso era más que suficiente, tenía un terreno sólido sobre el que comenzar a trabajar.


	5. Chapter 5

—Hay tres Louis William Tomlinson viviendo en Las Vegas —Harry presionó el teléfono contra su oído, totalmente concentrado en la información que Nick había recogido —. Uno tiene ochenta y cuatro años, el otro está en la cárcel por... tráfico de drogas y asalto a un casino. Espero que no sea ese.

Harry comenzó a caminar más rápido de un lado a otro en la cutre habitación de aquel motel, conteniéndose para no santiguarse.

—El Louis que estamos buscando tiene veintiocho años —le recordó, mordiéndose el pulgar y tomando asiento en el borde de la cama por si acaso la siguiente información que recibía conseguía hacerle caer al suelo.

—Oh, entonces no es él. Tenía treinta y dos cuando le arrestaron —Nick pronunció, y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad —. El último trabaja como director creativo en una empresa de publicidad —explicó antes de dar con el dato clave —... Tiene veintiocho.

—¿Puedes buscar el número de teléfono de esa empresa?

—Podría, pero hoy es domingo. Dudo que alguien descuelgue —explicó, derribando las ilusiones de Harry y reconstruyéndolas al instante —. Aunque... en la página web figura el número de su teléfono de empresa, puede que no te responda un domingo, pero no pierdes nada por intentarlo.

Nick acababa de ser ascendido un puesto en su lista de mejores amigos y además, coronado como el salvador por excelencia de su vida. Si no estuviera prometido y además casado, juraba que le besaría.

Apuntó su número de teléfono en un pequeño bloc de notas que encontró sobre la cómoda de aquella habitación y agradeció a su amigo por lo menos veinte veces en menos de dos segundos.

—Por cierto —recordó decirle antes de colgar la llamada —. No creo que Elliot te pregunte, pero si lo hace, tienes que decirle que estamos en Los Ángeles. Te ha surgido un trabajo allí y me has invitado contigo a pasar el fin de semana. Esa es la coartada.

No era que le gustase ocultarle cosas a su prometido, pero sabía que a Elliot no le haría ninguna gracia enterarse de que estaba a punto de conocer por segunda vez a alguien que en su momento le pareció lo suficientemente atractivo como para terminar con él frente a un altar.

Nick le aseguró que mantendría la coartada, y Harry se sintió más tranquilo ante ello, aunque no lo suficientemente tanquilo como para evitar atravesar una breve crisis al momento de observar escrito en aquella nota el número que podría ser o no el inicio de su ruína amorosa.

No quiso pensárselo demasiado, marcó el número y llevó el teléfono a su oído, aun si tener idea alguna de cuál era la manera socialmente aceptada de llamar a un desconocido para decirle que estaba casado con él.

—¿Sí?

El corazón de Harry se encogió completamente desprevenido cuando escuchó como una voz rasposa respondiendo a la llamada. Deducía que había sido el culpable de despertarle, porque vagamente podía escuchar el roce perezoso sobre las sábanas y la manera tan pesada en la que había exhalado al responder.

—¿Louis Tomlinson? —cuestionó, con el corazón a mil por hora y un sentimiento de surrealismo envolviendo la situación.

—Sí, soy yo —tardó en responder, pero su voz se tornó levemente más aguda y clara cuando consiguió comenzar a pretender que no se encontraba dormido hacía un segundo —. ¿Y usted?

Harry no sabía si debía tutearle o no. Suponía que él no lo estaba haciendo porque había llamado a su teléfono de empresa, pero no podía simplemente tratarle como usted para luego decirle que era su maldito esposo.

—Me llamo Harry —carraspeó —. Si no es un buen momento, puedo llamar más tarde.

Se acobardó, no iba a mentir. Su subconsciente estaba tratando de alargar la situación porque no sabía de qué manera explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

—No, no se preocupe —respondió él con tranquilidad —. ¿Qué necesita?

—Uh... bueno —rascó su cara con torpeza mientras elaboraba la frase que quería decir —. Me gustaría saber si podríamos... vernos. Necesito hablarle sobre algo realmente importante y estaría bien poder hacerlo en persona.

Él tardó en responder, probablemente no estaba acostumbrado a recibir llamadas en las que un desconocido le pedía hablar cara a cara sobre un asunto importante.

—Si quiere consultar cualquier cosa puede pasarse este mismo lunes por las oficinas y...

—No, no. No tiene nada que ver con su trabajo —le interrumpió, soltando un suspiro disimulado —. Mire, solo voy a estar en la ciudad hasta esta noche y es... bastante urgente. Si pudiera...

Harry estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no parecer un psicópata, pero él le interrumpió de vuelta con un evidente tono de sospecha y desconfianza totalmente justificado.

—¿Podría explicarme cuál es el asunto y por qué es tan urgente?

Harry supo entonces que había llegado el momento de lanzar la bomba. Inhaló profundo antes de soltar el aire de golpe en un suspiro.

—El asunto es que usted y yo estamos casados.

Las palabras sonaron tan absurdas que ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando la línea telefónica fue invadida por un largo silencio en el que ya ni siquiera podía escucharse la respiración del susodicho. Harry separó sus labios en un intento de volver a tomar la palabra si él no lo hacía, pero antes de poder murmurar un solo sonido, escuchó una risa ronca e irónica atravesar la línea.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestionó Louis, y cuando Harry intentó abrir la boca para responder algo, él volvió a hablar con cierto tono de recelo —. Es una broma, ¿no?

Podría haberlo sido, porque usualmente las bromas de Harry hacían tan poca gracia como aquella situación. Pero no lo era.

—Sería una broma de muy mal gusto, ¿no cree? —fue lo que dijo, antes de aclarar su garganta y pasar a dar más explicaciones —. Hace cinco años estuve en la ciudad por mi cumpleaños, nos conocimos en un casino y al parecer... llevamos todo este tiempo legalmente casados por Elvis Presley.

Harry juró haber escuchado como él golpeaba su frente, para luego responder eliminando de golpe toda la formalidad que habían estado utilizando a lo largo de la conversación.

—Oh, mierda —maldijo, haciéndole suponer que su mente había sido bendecida por el mismo golpe de realidad que Harry se llevó al descubrirlo —. Mierda, joder, mierda —Harry apretó sus labios para silenciar una risa porque puede que no fuera el momento idóneo para reír, pero jamás había escuchado a nadie insultar tantas veces en apenas un segundo —. Llevabas una... corona de plástico y no sabías nada sobre hacer apuestas —se reveló a sí mismo —. Mierda, te recuerdo.

Harry soltó una leve risita desde el fondo de su garganta, y por un momento se preguntó si también recordaba su aspecto, porque defintivamente él aún no había logrado formar una imagen clara del rostro de la persona con la que se encontraba hablando. Ni siquiera su voz se le hacía familiar.

—Conservas más recuerdos que yo, desde luego.

—Pero... ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? —cuestionó Louis —. ¿Completamente seguro? Porque yo pensaba que... yo estaba casi seguro de que fue una ceremonia simbólica.

—Si no estuviera seguro ya habría volado de vuelta a San Francisco para seguir con mi vida —respondió Harry con cierto tono de obviedad —, pero lo comprobé ayer mismo en una de las oficinas matrimoniales, allí me dijeron tu nombre.

Louis pareció volver a sumirse en un severo trance, y Harry incluso llegó a preocuparse de que hubiera terminado desmayándose, pero consiguió responder en cuestión de unos segundos.

—Mierda.

Harry suspiró con cierto humor antes de enfocarse en lo realmente importante. No había llamado para iluminar los recuerdos de su casi desconocido esposo, había llamado para solucionar el motivo por el que debía de llamarle esposo.

—Bueno, Louis —comenzó —. La cuestión es que estoy comprometido desde hace unas semanas y sinceramente, me gustaría solucionar todo esto cuanto antes para evitar que me corten los huevos antes de mi boda. Si no te importa...

—No, claro, tenemos que... —Louis le interrumpió con aparente comprensión, pero soltó un resoplido que demostraba que aún estaba intentando procesar la información que acababa de obtener —... tenemos que vernos. ¿Hasta cuando has dicho que estás en la ciudad?

—Hasta esta noche —respondió —. ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos en el motel donde me hospedo? Hay una cafetería, así que... podríamos hablar de ello mientras tomamos un café.

Louis aceptó, le dictó su número de teléfono personal y le aseguró que a las cinco estaría en la dirección que Harry le había facilitado.

Y cuando aquella llamada acabó, Harry se permitió gastar unos minutos en informar a sus amigos -y a su hermana- sobre los avances mediante un par de mensaje.

Por una parte, ahora estaba más tranquilo. Las cosas no parecían estar complicándose tanto como había imaginado en primer lugar, y el hecho de que Louis se hubiera mostrado tan comprensivo facilitaba aún más las cosas.

Pero por otra parte...

Por otra parte estaba comenzando a convertirse en un verdadero manojo de nervios incapaz de mantener la calma. Cuanto más se aceracaba el reloj a la hora acordada, más nervioso se sentía.

Dejando a un lado el hecho de que estuvieran casados, en realidad aquel chico solo había sido un simple ligue de una noche, y los ligues de una noche se llaman así porque es usual olvidarles al día siguiente, sin embargo este preciso ligue de una noche estaba haciendo una aparición estelar en su vida cinco años después, justo cuando Harry le tenía más que olvidado.

No tener idea alguna sobre cómo era físicamente también ayudaba a que la curiosidad se sumase a su inquietud, porque, ¿con qué iba a encontrarse, además de con unos ojos azules grabados a fuego en su memoria, y una voz dulce y peculiar que tendía a maldecir cada medio minuto?

Así que sí, creía tener motivos de sobra para estar nervioso.

Pero intentó tragarse esos nervios y comenzar a deslizar por su cuerpo el único conjunto de ropa que había llevado a ese viaje exprés, una simple camiseta negra de mangas cortas y su pantalón favorito del momento, ese de un color amarillo mostaza que compró el mes pasado a mitad de precio.

La cafetería estaba casi vacía, pero tampoco esperaba otra cosa de aquel motel de mala muerte en el que había decidido hospedarse. La carta de dulces contaba con apenas cuatro opciones diferentes, y solo servían dos tipos de café. Pero al menos era un lugar lo suficientemente tranquilo como para poder sentarse a hablar.

Ocupó una de las mesas más alejadas del mostrador, donde un par de clientes bebían en silencio algún café mientras revisaban sus teléfonos con parsimonia. Harry pidió uno cuando el camarero se acercó a tomarle nota.

Y esperó, removiendo su taza de café con más vigor del necesario y consiguiendo que el sonido de la cuchara golpeando contra el interior de la taza se escuchase por encima del débil murmullo de los demás clientes.

Estaba completamente metido en sus pensamientos cuando, de reojo, captó movimiento en la entrada.

El corazón de Harry se encerró en un puño al verle. Envuelto en una sudadera blanca demasiado grande para aquel cuerpo tan pequeño, sus manos escondidas bajo las mangas agarraban el borde de la sudadera y trataban de adecentarla mientras pasaba su mirada por todo el lugar, hasta que dio con la suya; él apretó una sonrisa entre sus labios y se acercó a su mesa.

Sintió como una marea de recuerdos inundaba su cabeza sin aviso, y ahora no existía en Harry ninguna duda de que esos ojos azules ya los había mirado antes.

—Hola —sus cejas estaban alzadas, pero Harry no pudo apreciar con detalle la manera en la que se curvaron, porque él había subido su mano hacia su flequillo para retocarlo suavemente con sus dedos —. ¿Harry? —se aseguró, tomando asiento frente a él justo después de que Harry asintiese.

—Hola —musitó Harry, aún removiendo su café mientras observaba cada milímetro de una cara que olvidó hace mucho tiempo —. ¿Quieres... quieres tomar algo?

—No, estoy bien así —aseguró Louis, dejando sus manos descansar sobre la mesa.

Harry decidió ladear una sonrisa cuando sintió como los ojos de Louis se arrastraban por su persona, como si aún estuviera tratando de asimilarlo. Tomó un sorbo de su café, observándole de vuelta sobre el filo de su taza.

—¿Nunca... se te ocurrió anularlo? —habló Louis, apretando entre sus puños las mangas de su sudadera —. Quiero decir... tengo entendido que es posible anular cualquier matrimonio antes de un plazo determinado.

—Si se me hubiera ocurrido... probablemente no estaría aquí —Harry mordió su labio inferior para esconder una leve sonrisa divertida.

¿Qué otra cosa iban a hacer, de todas formas? Habían pasado cinco años y las consecuencias acababan de presentarse ahora. A esas alturas lo más sencillo era tomárselo con humor.

—¿Acaso se te habría ocurrido a ti? —le preguntó entonces, alzando una ceja.

Él exhaló una risa, negando con su cabeza y bajando la mirada a sus manos.

—Mi amigo Calvin sufrió un coma etílico esa noche, y la acabamos en el hospital —relató, ligeramente divertido y crispado ante el recuerdo —. Cuando llegué a mi casa dormí todo el día, y sinceramente, apenas recordaba mi propio nombre cuando desperté.

En su mente se dibujó la silueta difusa de ese amigo que Louis había mencionado, tirado en una de las camas de la habitación de aquel motel mientras Xander se deshacía en el baño. 

—Bueno, no pasa nada. Lo hecho, hecho está, supongo. Lo importante ahora es deshacerlo —Harry trató de restarle importancia con una nueva sonrisa entre sus labios —. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? Porque yo había pensado en que podría volver la semana que viene, pero... la verdad es que no puedo permitirme pagar a un abogado que me acompañe hasta aquí, y...

—No te preocupes por eso —le interrumpió Louis —. No me importa ser yo quien vaya a... ¿San Francisco? —Harry asintió, y Louis lamió sus labios —. Y la mujer de mi amigo es abogada, supongo que no le importaría llevar el caso sin cobrarme nada.

—Oh, muy bien. Lo dejo en tus manos, entonces.

—Hablaré con ella en cuanto pueda y te avisaré cuando lleguemos a un acuerdo para poder reunirnos en San Francisco.

—Vale.

Estaba siendo sencillo. Estaba siendo _tan_ sencillo que a Harry le parecía mentira que hacía apenas un día todavía estuviera agobiándose hasta el punto de ahogarse en un vaso que ni siquiera tenía agua.

Habían zanjado el tema en lo que Harry había tardado en beberse un maldito café, lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperar a reunirse con aquella abogada para redactar un convenio y solicitar el divorcio.

Pero mientras esperaban... ¿qué tenía de malo aportarse mutuamente recuerdos sobre la trágica noche que les había llevado a estar donde estaban?

—... me acuerdo que me preguntaste si quería casarme contigo —a esas alturas del relato, Louis parecía haber tomado la suficiente confianza como para reírse disimuladamente de los recuerdos que le quedaban de ese Harry borracho e inexperto en la ruleta —... habías visto un cartel que decía algo sobre bodas y... se te ocurrió lo peor.

La mano de Harry se estampó contra su propia frente, de su garganta escapándose una breve carcajada ligeramente avergonzada. Él seguía sin recordar ese momento en específico, pero Louis parecía estar completamente seguro de haber vivido aquello.

—Bueno, pero tú me seguiste el juego —le dijo, señalándole acusatoriamente con su dedo enredado en anillos.

—Porque me prometiste sexo.

Esta vez fue Louis quien soltó una carcajada que hico eco en toda la cafetería cuando vio como Harry escondía su cara entre sus manos, o quizás lo que realmente estaba escondiendo era la sonrisa divertida que se le había quedado grabada desde que aquella lluvia de recuerdos comenzó.

Deslizó sus manos a cada lado de sus mejillas para volver a mirar a Louis.

—Estoy casi seguro de que te prometí sexo mucho antes de que se me ocurriera pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

—Sí, puede ser —Louis soltó una risita, encogiéndose de hombros —. Pero quise esperar al matrimonio, ya sabes.

Harry mordió su labio inferior aún ladeado en una sonrisa, y negando con su cabeza, apoyó su mejilla contra la palma de su mano.

—Esperaste bastante, eso desde luego.

—Y lo único que he conseguido es el divorcio —Louis alzó una miradita al techo, fingiendo decepción —. ¿Acaso he sido un mal esposo durante estos cinco años?

Harry alzó sus cejas y apretó sus labios en una fina línea, negando con su cabeza.

—Nah, has sido un buen esposo —dijo —. De esos que se van a comprar tabaco y luego nunca vuelven, pero... no te guardo rencor.

Louis sonrió, escondiendo sus ojos tras la palma de su mano antes de cambiar de tema drásticamente.

—¿También fuiste tú quien se lo pidió a tu novio? —preguntó, echando una miradita hacia el anillo de compromiso que brillaba en el dedo de Harry, quien esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

No iba a mentir, amaba que le preguntasen respecto a su compromiso. Estaba tan malditamente ilusionado que podría pasarse toda la vida hablando de ello.

—La pregunta me la hizo él, pero los tres meses de indirectas cada media hora fueron cosa mía —reveló, jugueteando con su anillo alrededor de su dedo.

—¿Indirectas? —Louis arqueó una ceja —. No pensaba que supieses lo que es una indirecta.

—Se me da bien ir de frente, sí —admitió Harry, asintiendo con su cabeza —. Pero por una vez me quería saber que se siente que te lo pidan.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con...?

—Elliot —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa al pronunciar su nombre —. Hicimos cuatro años hace un par de semanas.

Y puede que Louis se hubiera dado cuenta de la manera en la que sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que mencionaba a Elliot, porque compartió con él una sonrisa de simpatía.

—Bueno, me alegro mucho por ti. Espero que te vaya bien con él.

—Muchas gracias, Louis —le agradeció de corazón, porque sentía que él también se lo había dicho de corazón —. Y gracias también por reunirte hoy conmigo, supongo que planear un divorcio no la manera en la que tenías pensado pasar un domingo.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Tenía pensado quedarme en casa todo el día sin hacer nada, pero esto ha sido mucho más entretenido —aseguró, compartiendo juntos un par de risas más.

Siendo honestos, Louis le parecía un encanto.

Mantener una conversación con él resultaba muy sencillo, porque esbozaba sonrisas agradables cada dos por tres y tenía muy buen sentido del humor. En ningún momento le había puesto las cosas difíciles, de hecho, se las había facilitado, incluso aunque el problema no parecía afectarle directamente tanto como le afectaba a Harry.

—¿Necesitas que te acompañe al aeropuerto? —él se preocupó en preguntarle aquello cuando Harry anunció que tenía que tomar su vuelo en un par de horas —. Puedo llevarte en mi coche.

Y vaya coche.

Un maldito Range Rover negro que Harry probablemente no podría pagar ni aunque vendiese cinco casas a la semana. Con los asientos en cuero blanco y el techo de cristal cubierto por una pantalla opaca. Harry estaba asustado incluso de respirar demasiado fuerte ahí dentro.

Si Elliot viera ese coche, si sintiese el olor a cuero que desprendían aquellos asientos, probablemente estaría babeando durante los siguientes tres meses.

Pero tenían que conformarse con el pequeño Seat que Harry compró de segunda mano hacía un par de años.

El camino se hizo corto gracias a la charla banal en la que se sumieron durante el trayecto, aunque para ser completamente justos, ellos no habían dejado un espacio de silencio desde que comenzaron a tomar confianza con el otro.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, Louis estacionó brevemente junto a la larga fila de taxis que esperaban para recoger a sus clientes, Harry se bajó para recuperar su pequeña maleta, la cual descansaba en los asientos traseros del coche, y después se acercó a su ventana para despedirse de él.

—Un placer, Louis —le dijo, regalándole una última sonrisa que Louis compartió con él.

—Igualmente, Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Su mente llevaba cinco años sin poder ponerle nombre al dueño de unos labios que recordaba haber mordido alguna vez. Cinco largos años incapaz de ponerle rostro a esos rizos rebeldes bajo una diadema de plástico y un ceño constantemente fruncido hacia la mesa de apuestas.

Aun así, conservó durante mucho tiempo un leve recuerdo en el que sus manos sujetando por la espalda a ese cuerpo embriagado eran las protagonistas. Un cuerpo que daba tumbos por todas partes y que aun así era capaz de insinuársele con un par de hoyuelos bien marcados mientras le proponía una boda junto a Elvis y un poco de sexo.

En su cabeza había estado guardado todo el tiempo el recuerdo de una capilla blanca y un débil "sí, quiero", pero el sonido de la voz que lo pronunció se había ido difuminando según pasaba el tiempo.

Y de repente volvía. Y ahora sabía que se llamaba Harry.

Sabía que había cambiado su diadema de plástico por un resplandeciente anillo de plata en su dedo, que su melena rizada había sido sustituída por un corte suavemente estilizado hacia atrás y que esa voz tan profunda que había olvidado con el paso del tiempo ahora había cambiado sus palabras para pedirle borrar el rastro de un matrimonio que ni siquiera creyó haber contraído realmente.

Sus manos se deslizaban por el volante con distracción, y sus pies apretaban los pedales por pura inercia, sus ojos miraban al tráfico pero su mente no paraba de perderse en un bucle de recuerdos que creía haber enterrado en lo más hondo sin arrastrar ninguna consecuencia por sus acciones.

Pero al parecer si que hubo una consecuencia, o quizás había sido un castigo del karma por haber tratado de ponerle a prueba cuando no pudo resistirse a que una persona bonita se le cruzase por el camino mientras Louis seguía lo suficientemente lúcido como para recordar que, en aquel momento, tenía pareja.

Ese Louis de veintitrés años estaba muy enamorado de su novio, pero a la vez muy persuadido por aquellos jodidos labios y aquel maldito cuerpo que siempre que se tambaleaba caía casualmente entre sus brazos.

Se resguardó en muchas excusas para no sentirse mal cada vez que seguía su sutil juego de insinuaciones. Estaban en el centro de Las Vegas, donde abunda el pecado. Estaban en una despedida de soltero, por lo que el pecado se multiplicaba por cuatro en ese caso. Y él y su novio estaban juntos desde hacía tan solo dos insignificantes semanas, por lo que no contaba como infidelidad.

Mentira. Cuando su cabeza se desintoxicó del alcohol ingerido mientras esperaban en la sala de urgencias a que algún médico les dijera si Calvin había o no sobrevivido al coma etílico de esa noche, comenzó a arrepentirse como nunca antes.

Era su primera relación seria y aun así decidió arriesgarla por culpa de un desconocido de hoyuelos bonitos y propuestas sexuales en una idílica luna de miel que nunca llegó a realizarse.

Definitivamente aquella noche perdió más de lo que ganó.

Pero si ese Louis de veintitrés años fue un maldito desastre, ahí estaba el Louis de veintiocho, dispuesto a enmendar parte de los errores cometidos para que, al menos, Harry pudiera darle el "sí, quiero" a quien realmente quería dárselo.

Aprovechando un semáforo, sus dedos toquetearon el panel de botones de su vehículo, consiguiendo que una llamada dando tono llenase el ambiente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la voz de uno de sus mejores amigos inundó sus oídos.

—Louis, hola.

Luke era un tipo felizmente casado por voluntad propia y lo suficientemente inteligente como para no haber permitido nunca que el alcohol tomase esa decisión por él. Ubicado en la vida, desde luego. A diferencia de Louis.

—Hola, Luke —pero esta vez no era con él con quien quería hablar —. ¿Puedo hablar con Cynthia un momento?

—Sigue en el trabajo —le informó, consiguiendo que la cabeza de Louis se estampase contra el respaldar del asiento —. ¿Para qué la necesitas? ¿Qué has hecho?

Qué no había hecho, esa era la pregunta.

—Necesito... ¿podrías decirle que me llame cuando pueda? —cuestionó con impaciencia —. Tengo que resolver un pequeño asunto y quiero saber si puede ser ella quien me lleve el caso.

—Le diré que te llame, pero... ¿qué has hecho? —repitió, superándole en impaciencia.

Louis soltó una risa, simplemente por no llorar. Su dedo golpeó la palanca del intermitente con parsimonia.

—¿Recuerdas cuando celebramos tu despedida de soltero hace cinco años? —inquirió Louis, chasqueando su lengua cuando escuchó a Luke asentir —. ¿Y recuerdas al chico que conocí en la ruleta, justo antes de perder a Calvin?

—Sí, ese chico con el que te fuiste Dios sabe a dónde.

—No sé si Dios lo sabrá, pero Elvis sí que lo sabe.

Escuchó a Luke tratando de elaborar una respuesta y quedándose estancado en la primera sílaba de cada intento.

—Elvis —consiguió repetir su amigo, como si su mente estuviera tratando de buscar la manera de encajar las piezas del acertijo que Louis había soltado —. No te casaste, ¿no? —Louis no le dio ninguna respuesta, así que Luke volvió a hablar —. ¿Te casaste? ¿Estás casado?

—Desde hace cinco años, amigo —se burló de sus errores porque era más fácil que lamentarse de ellos —. Y antes de que lo preguntes, sí. Fue legal.

Luke soltó una risa incrédula.

—¿Y por qué te has enterado cinco años después?

—Porque mi _esposo_ ha venido a buscarme —reveló —. Está prometido y evidentemente quiere divorciarse de mi primero. Ahí es donde entra _tu_ esposa.

—Está bien, cuando llegue le diré que te llame y... —interrumpió su frase por culpa de una risa ronca escapando desde el fondo de su garganta —... es que eres increíble, hermano. Tienes la desgracia pegada al cuello desde crío —y entonces estalló en carcajadas, y Louis no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos —. Yo imaginaba que terminaste poniéndole los cuernos a Trevor esa noche, pero en la vida habría imaginado que terminaste casándote. ¿En qué estabas pensado?

Definitivamente no en Trevor.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —replicó Louis, dejando escapar un resoplido —. No me acuerdo de lo que comí ayer, ¿y crees que voy a acordarme de lo que estaba pensado mientras me casaba en Las Vegas con un desconocido después de media botella de Jäger?

—Entendería que hubieras olvidado su nombre o su cara, pero, ¿una boda? ¿En serio?

—Me acuerdo de la boda, pero siempre creí que fue simbólica, ya sabes.

—Podrías habernos invitado.

—Cállate —se quejó Louis —. ¿Vas a hablar con Cynthia, o no?

—Ya te he dicho que sí —replicó Luke —. En cuanto vuelva del trabajo le diré que te llame cuando pueda.

—Dile también que tendría que acompañarme a San Francisco, así que necesito que me haga un hueco en su agenda durante unos días, pero los gastos del viaje correrían por mi cuenta.

Durante unos días. Nada más. El problema no era tan grande si se paraba a pensarlo en frío. Los divorcios de mutuo acuerdo duraban un parpadeo hoy en día, y si firmó con tanta facilidad al hacerlo, podía volver a firmar fácilmente para deshacerlo. La historia se acabaría ahí.

No había nada por lo que preocuparse, Harry tendría su boda soñada y él conseguiría calmar la culpa en su conciencia.

Una culpa que a día de hoy no existiría si simplemente Trevor no siguiera en su vida. Pero seguía en ella, desde hacía tantos años como llevaba casado con la persona con la que le engañó al principio de su relación.

Y si seguía en ella era precisamente porque Louis nunca quiso contarle sobre aquel pequeño -o puede que no tan pequeño- desliz que cometió al comenzar a salir con él. Siempre se sintió mal, pero prefirió continuar cargando con la culpa durante meses en lugar de sincerarse y perderle.

Si hubiera sabido desde un principio que había terminado casándose esa noche, probablemente se lo habría contado, pero a esas alturas, prefería mantener ese divorcio en el mayor secreto posible y evitarse cualquier tipo de encontronazo con el maldito carácter psicópata con el que Trevor había sido bendecido.

No es que no le quisiera, de hecho, era rotundamente necesario quererle para ser capaz de soportar su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que a veces -muchas veces- le quitaban las ganas de vivir bajo el mismo techo que él.

Hoy por hoy le seguía queriendo, es solo que ahora mismo las ganas de estar bajo su mismo techo llevaban siendo nulas desde que el día anterior recibió la llamada del desliz de su vida, así que no estaba muy feliz de volver a casa después del trabajo.

Respiraba el mismo aire que él e irremediablemente se sentía bajo el punto de mira de cien francotiradores cargados hasta los topes, incluso aunque supiera que Trevor no sabía nada. Pero el remordimiento estaba ahí, manteniéndole paranoico cada vez que le miraba a los ojos.

—Hola —masculló, entrando en su propia casa como si de un campo de minas se tratase.

Trevor era como una lotería. A veces estaba de buen humor y el premio era la cama. A veces estaba de mal humor y el castigo era simplemente tenerle cerca. Recordaba haberle visto de buen humor cuando despertó esa mañana, pero cabía una posibilidad muy grande de que alguien le hubiera tocado los huevos en el claustro de profesores durante el día, como casi siempre.

Pero dedujo en base a un plato recién cocinado esperando para él en la mesa de la cocina, que ese día estaba de buen humor. Abandonó la cocina sin su plato y fue en busca de Trevor, encontrándole almorzando con tranquilidad sobre la mesa del salón mientras veía algún programa en la televisión.

—Hola, Lou —Trevor apretó una sonrisa en su dirección, señalándole hacia la cocina —. Te he hecho el almuerzo.

—Sí, ya lo he visto —Louis se acercó a él, sintiéndose mal incluso al sentarse en la misma mesa que él —. ¿Por qué tan feliz hoy?

—Porque me dan las vacaciones en dos semanas —le recordó él, sus cejas balanceándose de arriba abajo —. Estamos en la semana de recuperaciones y no paro de corregir exámenes, pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de salir por la puerta de ese instituto y no volver hasta dentro de tres meses.

Parecía tan feliz e inofensivo que cualquiera diría que, si llegaba a enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, protagonizaría el drama del año y a Louis le lloverían bofetadas por todas partes. Merecidas, no iba a negarlo, pero prefería ahorrárselas.

—Odio que tus vacaciones sean tan largas, ¿por qué te quejas tanto de tu trabajo? —cuestionó con cierto tono burlón, dándole una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa —. No sabes apreciarlo, en serio.

—Lo dice el que gana ochenta mil dólares al año con el suyo —Trevor le devolvió la patada, ladeando una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero es una mierda.

—Pero tienes dos coches —la discusión acabó ahí. Louis no podía negar que sus dos coches eran sus bebés y que todo lo malo de su trabajo se compensaba al conducirlos.

No era que no estuviera agradecido por su posición, pero le hubiera gustado estudiar otra cosa y quizás, solo quizás, haber llegado a un puesto de trabajo alto porque realmente se lo mereciese, no porque su padre hubiera movido hilos para que pudiera estar ahí.

Suponía que si aún no le habían echado era porque realmente lo hacía bien, pero si lo hiciera con ganas sería mucho mejor.

—Por cierto, Rachel me ha llamado y me ha preguntado si podríamos quedarnos con sus hijos mañana por la tarde —la noticia llegó a los oídos de Louis cuando volvió de la cocina junto a su humeante plato dispuesto a sentarse a comer con su novio. Su mandíbula se apretó, soltando el plato sobre la mesa con más fuera de la necesaria —. Le he dicho que sí, evidentemente.

—¿Y por qué no me has preguntado?

—Porque voy a cuidarles yo, mañana no tengo que volver al instituto por la tarde —respondió Trevor con obviedad.

—Pero tienes que corregir exámenes, y mientras lo haces, ¿quién se traga el problema? —Louis elevó sus cejas con una mirada expectante. Trevor rodó los ojos.

—Louis, los niños son un amor, sabes que no dan problemas.

—Quien da problemas es tu hermana —se aventuró a decirle, apuntándole con el tenedor —. Es una interesada, Trev, date cuenta de una vez.

—No es una interesada, deja de hablar así de mi hermana, Louis —su entrecejo se frunció al instante —. Ella sabe que los adoro y que me encanta cuidarles, ¿y sabes por qué me encanta cuidarles? —le gustaría poder decir que no lo sabía, pero claro que lo hacía —. Porque me _encantan_ los niños.

Esa inmensa indirecta se le clavó entre ceja y ceja. Intentó esquivarla a pesar de lo evidente que había resultado, haciéndose el desinteresado mientras llevaba el tenedor a su boca.

—Lo sé —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Louis, cariño —la expresión de Trevor mostraba cada vez menos paciencia, y Louis cada vez comía más rápido —. En algún momento tendremos que dar el paso.

—Hay tiempo de sobra.

—No hay tiempo de sobra —recalcó —. Vamos a cumplir los treinta.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en llegar a los treinta sin un lentejito bajo el brazo?

—¿Estás comparando a un hijo con una legumbre?

Por su tono de voz pudo suponer que si respondía con sarcasmo una vez más terminaría abriéndole la puerta a una discusión que no le apetecía soportar, así que evadió el tema eficazmente y como por arte de magia, Trevor quiso poner de su parte para no insistir en ello.

Y si consiguió terminar el día con el contador de discusiones a cero y un miserable rastro de tranquilidad mental respecto a su inminente divorcio secreto, el día siguiente le auguró todo lo contrario.

Comenzando desde el primer momento en el que llegó a su maravilloso hogar después de un agobiante día de trabajo y encontró a los sobrinos de su novio revoloteando por todas partes, gritando como si no supieran que podían escucharles en toda la urbanización e instalándole un inminente dolor en la cabeza.

Paul y Kai tenían diez y siete años respectivamente. No era un secreto que a Louis le caía mejor Paul, porque le gustaba el fútbol Europeo tanto como a él y más de una vez pasaban la tarde jugando a videojuegos que Trevor calificaba como infantiles. Kai, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente pequeño como para hacer un berrinche porque una simple mosca se posara en su nariz y lo suficientemente caprichoso como para acabar con las energías de cualquiera.

Aun así, puso su mejor cara y elevó las palmas de sus manos para que ambos niños las chocasen enérgicamente en forma de saludo.

Trevor les vigilaba desde la mesa en una esquina de la sala, corregía exámenes y de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para comprobar que no estaban matándose entre ellos o rompiendo cualquier cosa, pero por lo general, nunca le sobraba tiempo para jugar un rato con ellos.

Y ese era el principal motivo por el que Louis siempre terminaba siendo el centro de atención de ambos críos cada vez que se veían obligados a pasar la tarde en una casa tan reluciente y aburrida como aquella. Louis podía llegar a entenderles, Trevor estaba tan obsesionado con que cada cosa estuviera en su sitio, que cada vez que alguien tocaba algo hacía un berrinche que superaba los de Kai.

Pero ese día, Louis no tenía ganas de cuidar críos.

—Voy a darme una ducha —anunció, caminando por la estancia con ambos críos pisándole los talones en busca de su atención.

Ellos se quejaron al instante, el pequeño se enganchó en su pierna a medida que Louis trataba de caminar hacia el baño. Trevor cruzó una miradita con él desde la mesa.

—No tardes —le dijo.

Louis aseguró en falso que tardaría menos de cinco minutos, zafándose hábilmente del agarre de Kai en su pierna y escaqueándose hacia el baño, más que dispuesto a echar el pestillo a prueba de niños y novios.

Fueron más de cinco minutos, es probable que incluso más de veinte, y puede que si hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para no sospechar que el karma todavía tenía guardado un castigo más para él, quizás hubiera salido antes de aquel baño.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para lamentarse.

Los ojos de Trevor estaba en los suyos. De pie junto a la mesa, una mano sostenía _su_ teléfono contra su oído sin mover un solo músculo. No sabía de quién era la llamada que se había creído con derecho a responder, pero tampoco le hizo falta preguntar, con una sola mirada agresiva en su dirección Trevor ya se lo había dicho todo.

Los diálogos de alguna serie infantil llenaban el poco espacio de calma que quedaba en el ambiente. Louis echó un rápido vistazo a los niños, sentados y tranquilos, completamente ajenos a la inminente discusión que se daría lugar en cuanto uno de los dos hablase.

—Es para ti —mencionó Trevor, manteniendo su mirada en él y alzando ambas cejas de tal manera que le ocasionó un sudor frío por todo su cuerpo.

Se acercó a él con cierta cautela, terminando de deslizar la camiseta por su torso y bajando la mirada a la mano extendida de Trevor en la que yacía su teléfono.

—Claro que es para mi, es mi teléfono —se atrevió a decirle, arrebatándole el aparato y llevándoselo al oído.

El cruce de miradas entre ambos no cesó hasta que Louis no caminó sobre sus pasos para salir de aquella habitación, escapándose hacia el piso de arriba mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro ahogado.

—¿Louis?

En un principio había imaginado que era Harry quien estaba al otro lado de la línea, exponiendo sin querer su pequeño matrimonio clandestino al no tener ni idea de que había sido su novio quien había respondido la llamada, pero la voz de Cynthia fue la que se hizo finalmente presente tras el teléfono, y Louis no podía decir si aquella revelación le aliviaba o solo le tensaba más.

—Hola, Cynthia —musitó, pasando una mano entre su pelo húmedo y volviendo a suspirar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, y su mano fue a parar a su frente esta vez —. No sabía que era Trevor quien había respondido y-

—No pasa nada, no te preocupes —la interrumpió, restándole importancia, pero sinceramente no sabía si se lo estaba diciendo a ella o a sí mismo —. Entonces... ¿podrías ayudarme?

—He estado mirando mi agenda y podría hacerte un hueco para dentro de dos semanas —le informó —. No te cobraría nada, evidentemente. Es un proceso sencillo.

—Te pagaré el viaje de todas maneras —insistió Louis —. ¿Para cuando reservo?

—¿El lunes te viene bien? —preguntó ella —. Imagino que no tardaremos más de un par de días en cerrar el asunto.

Puede que el asunto con Harry terminase en un par de días, pero el asunto que acababa de abrirse con Trevor no iba a terminar como si nada sin cobrarse víctimas antes, y Louis sabía que él sería la primera.

Cuando finalizó la llamada, Louis asomó temeroso su cuerpo por la puerta del salón, donde Trevor aún corregía exámenes sobre la mesa acompañado por una taza de café humeante. Los niños continuaban entretenidos frente a la televisión y el ambiente seguía cargado de la misma tensión en la que estaba ahogándose antes de escapar de allí.

Hizo el amago de dirigirse a Trevor, pero él ni siquiera le permitió soltar un humilde sonido.

—Ya hablaremos —fue todo lo que le dijo, sin molestarse en elevar sus ojos de aquellos exámenes que continuaba tachando en color rojo con una potencia que amenazaba con rasgar el papel.

Si en ese momento el futuro académico de sus alumnos dependía de Trevor, Louis podía augurar suspensos para toda la promoción, descargando en esos ceros bien remarcados toda la furia que no estaba pudiendo aliviar contra su persona.

Había entre ellos una línea de seguridad que solo estaba ahí porque los niños aún no se habían ido, pero en cuanto lo hicieran, Trevor sería el primero en cruzarla. Así que Louis estuvo pegado a esos niños durante el resto de la tarde, jugando y charlando con ellos hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó, indicándoles que debían marcharse.

Les acompañó a la puerta él mismo, porque Trevor aún seguía corrigiendo exámenes y probablemente guardando fuerzas para cruzarle la cara.

—¿Cómo se han portado? —cuestionó Rachel, la madre de ambos críos, agarrándoles las manos mientras ellos saltaban y coreaban sus quejas respecto a tener que irse.

Louis esbozó su mejor sonrisa falsa. No existía persona en la tierra que le cayese peor que aquella mujer.

—Bien, bien —aseguró Louis, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas ese tonito irónico que siempre amenazaba con escapar de su garganta. Ella asintió convencida, y Louis se despidió derramando un poco de hipocresía —. Adiós, bonita.

Y nada más cerrar la puerta, escuchó como una silla se arrastraba en el salón. Trevor se había levantado por primera vez en toda la tarde y desde luego que no sería para darle un beso.

Una mirada tensa volvió a cruzarse entre ellos cuando se encontraron frente a frente. Él había enlazado sus brazos sobre su pecho, mantenía su mandíbula apretada y sus cejas alzadas esperando una explicación que Louis no sabía como dar.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —cuestionó Trevor, sus palabras calmadas contrastaban exageradamente con su expresión cargada de ira.

—Me enteré hace dos días —respondió Louis, lamiendo sus labios en un contacto directo con los ojos de su novio, como si tuviera miedo de demostrar que tenía miedo.

—Hace dos días —le vio asentir con lentitud, sus labios apretándose en una expresión ilegible.

Sabía que su histeria terminaría explotando en algún momento, pero no sabía cuando. Generalmente Trevor no se permitía perder ni un solo segundo en comenzar a gritarle por cada mínimo motivo que encontrase, pero esta vez había empezado con tanta calma que Louis no quería pensar que esta podría llegar a ser la última de sus discusiones.

—¿Y estos dos días has estado ocultándomelo porque...? —dejó la pregunta en el aire, invitándole a continuar aquella frase.

—Porque sabía que ibas a enfadarte.

—No estoy enfadado —él chasqueó su lengua, avanzando un paso hacia delante —. Eso dependerá de cuánto tiempo lleves casado. Porque sabes cuanto tiempo llevas casado, ¿no? —su tono de voz se elevaba a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Louis exhaló con pesadez, pasando una mano por su cara mientras vacilaba en un intento de dar la respuesta que sabía que Trevor no querría escuchar.

—No vayas a mentirme —insistió él, como si estuviera siendo capaz de leer sus pensamientos cuando valoró en secreto la opción de soltarle una mentira para salir del paso.

Se armó de valor, y aun sabiendo que probablemente estaba poniendo el punto y final a su relación, decidió ser sincero.

—Cinco años.

La expresión de Trevor se deshizo al escuchar su respuesta. Sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de rabia y decepción que se clavó en el pecho de Louis con la misma fuerza de una daga recién afilada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que llevo cinco años junto a una persona que lleva casualmente cinco años casado con otra? —cuestionó, soltando una débil risa sin una sola pizca de humor —. Ayúdame a hacer las cuentas, cielo. Porque no me salen —sus palabras estaban fielmente acompañadas por la ironía y un toque pasivo agresivo bastante preocupante.

—Fue en la despedida de Luke —trató de explicarse, a pesar de saber que en aquel punto nada de lo que dijera podría salvarle de dormir en el sofá —. Yo estaba borracho, y tu y yo apenas llevábamos dos semanas saliendo, te juro que no-

—¿Que no qué? —su tono de voz se alzo de una manera preocupante. Louis mordió su labio, escapándosele una mirada al cielo —. ¡¿Vas a decirme que no cuenta?! ¡¿Vas a decirme que dos semanas de relación no eran suficientes para comenzar a tomártelo en serio?! ¡¿O vas a echarle la culpa al puto alcohol?!

No podía quitarle razón porque esta vez la tenía. No podía excusarse en nada cuando era más que evidente que la había cagado como nunca antes en su vida. Así que se quedó callado.

—¡Y ahora pretenderás que siga confiando en ti después de esto! ¡Pretenderás que crea que no me has sido infiel más veces en todos estos-!

—¡No, no, no! —le interrumpió Louis, su ceño frunciéndose al instante en el que vio un ápice de posibilidad para defenderse —. ¡Fue la primera y la única, Trevor! ¡No creas que he-!

—¡¿La primera y la única?! ¡¡Si no te lo tomabas en serio al principio, ¿crees que voy a creer que ahora sí lo haces?!!

—¡¡Claro que lo hago!! ¡¡Sino no estaría aquí, soportando tus-!!

—¡¡¿Soportando qué, Louis?!! ¡¿A mí?! —cuestionó con rabia, acortando la distancia que les separaba y haciendo que los pocos centímetros entre ellos se sintiesen cargados de tensión —. ¡¿Esto se trata de soportar, o de querer?!

De querer soportar. De querer quedarse soportando las manías de la persona a la que quieres. Se supone.

Louis exhaló por su nariz. Bajó la mirada hacia sus labios, arrastrándola lentamente hacia arriba hasta llegar de nuevo a sus ojos.

—Escúchame, yo-

Intentó tocarle, intentó posar su mano en su mejilla para suavizar la situación, pero Trevor le interrumpió con brusquedad, poniendo nuevamente distancia entre ellos con un simple paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué hiciste esa noche, además de casarte? —le preguntó, de repente en su voz predomibana la decepción por encima del odio —. ¿Te acostaste con él?

Louis volvió a suspirar, lamiendo sus labios y negando con su cabeza.

—Fueron un par de besos —admitió —, pero no me acosté con él.

—¿Porque no quisiste o porque no pudiste?

Louis resopló nada más escuchar la pregunta, pasando una mano por su cara y sintiéndose más agobiado por momento que pasaba. Claro que quiso, y claro que habría pasado si hubiera podido pasar. Pero no pasó, y quería pensar que a esas alturas, eso era lo más importante a tener en cuenta.

—Joder, Trevor —intentó dar un paso hacia él, pero su novio lo deshizo dando otro hacia atrás —. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

—Vete a la mierda —escupió Trevor, señalándole amenazante con el dedo —. No vuelvas a dirigirme la puta palabra mientras estés casado.

—¿Y después? —preguntó él, en un humilde intento de saber qué estaba pasando realmente por la cabeza de Trevor.

—Después reza para que te perdone.

Y tras decir aquello, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él, tomando asiento en el sofá donde deducía que no habría un espacio a su lado aquel día.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis no había rezado mucho, ni siquiera durante las largas e incómodas noches durmiendo en la habitación de invitados a lo largo de los últimos tres días. Tampoco había vuelto a suplicarle perdón a Trevor, aun sabiendo que no volvería a dormir junto a él durante una temporada.

Lo único que hacía era esperar, simplemente esperar a que Trevor le dirigiese la palabra.

No estaba acostumbrado al silencio en aquella casa, estaba acostumbrado a sus gritos histéricos, a esa tendencia a discutir por cualquier mínima cosa, a su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que le hacía volverse loco cuando Louis olvidaba hacer la cama.

Pero Trevor ni siquiera había entrado a la habitación de invitados para comprobar si estaba manteniéndola limpia. No había pestañeado cuando Louis decidió dejar un vaso sucio sobre la encimera de la cocina en un intento de llamar su atención, incluso aunque solo consiguiera gritos en respuesta. Trevor había preferido lavar aquel vaso él mismo para no tener que cruzar una sola palabra con él, y la situación estaba comenzando a preocuparle.

Solía hacerle enfadar a menudo, porque él era un desastre para la convivencia y Trevor tenía muy poca paciencia y demasiado carácter, pero nunca había llegado al punto de enfadarle hasta conseguir que no le dirigiese la palabra durante tres días completos. Siempre había odiado tanto sus berrinches innecesarios que jamás creyó que algún día estaría suplicando por escucharle quejarse de algo.

Pero lo único que escuchaba era la televisión sonando desde el salón principal, donde Trevor se encontraba cenando mientras veía alguna película sin importarle en lo absoluto que Louis estuviese comiendo solo en la cocina, releyendo mil veces los escasos mensajes que había intercambiado esa misma mañana con Harry y alzando la vista cada dos por tres hacia la puerta esperando a que Trevor entrase en la cocina y que con suerte le dijera algo.

Su pierna estaba moviéndose nerviosa contra el suelo, su plato sobre la mesa frente a él aún estaba vacío y releer los mensajes de Harry solo conseguía ponerle más nervioso.

Ya lo habían concretado todo, en poco más de una semana Louis estaría tomando un vuelo a San Francisco y no tenía ni idea de qué iba a pasar con Trevor si las cosas entre ellos seguían así.

Sinceramente, le daba miedo volver a casa recién divorciado solo para descubrir que también se había quedado soltero, pero era incapaz de no pensar en la posibilidad de que Trevor eligiese hacer sus maletas y marcharse de allí mientras él se encontraba fuera.

Resopló, levantándose de su asiento por pura inercia y terminando de convencer a sus piernas para que caminasen hacia la puerta del salón antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Asomó su cuerpo por la puerta, tentando el terreno con sus ojos y descubriendo la figura de Trevor iluminada únicamente por la luz que desprendía la pantalla frente a él. Louis sabía que él se había dado cuenta de su presencia, simplemente no le miraba porque no quería hacerlo.

—Trev —musitó, apoyando ambas manos contra el marco de la puerta y tamborileando con sus dedos levemente sobre la madera.

Le vio echarle una leve miradita de reojo, volviendo a prestar atención a la televisión al instante y acomodándose mejor sobre el sofá. Louis suspiró.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Estás casado? —la pregunta era retórica. Ambos sabían la respuesta, y la respuesta a esa respuesta.

—No seas infantil, T —se quejó Louis, arriesgándose a adentrarse en la habitación —. Sé que la cagué y tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado, pero voy a solucionarlo y...

—No estoy enfadado porque estés casado —le interrumpió Trevor, alzando su cabeza y mirándole directamente a los ojos por primera vez en tres días —. Estoy enfadado porque me engañaste y nunca tuviste los huevos de contármelo.

—Acabábamos de empezar a salir, y te juro que me arrepentí como nunca antes me he arrepentido de algo, pero yo no quería perderte, yo te quería a ti y pensé que... —Louis soltó un resoplido, pasando una mano entre su pelo —... pensé que si te lo contaba no me perdonarías.

—Pues no —sentenció Trevor —. Te habría dejado, y me habría ahorrado cinco años de mentiras.

—Ha sido la primera y la única vez que te he fallado, Trevor —le dijo, tomando asiento a su lado pero manteniendo una distancia de seguridad entre ambos —. Y fue hace mucho tiempo, creo que después de cinco años te he demostrado que lo nuestro va lo suficientemente en serio como para que me perdones un error que a estas alturas ya no tiene importancia.

Trevor soltó una risa irónica, negando con su cabeza.

—Haces un chiste cada vez que te digo que quiero tener hijos contigo, pero no dudaste ni un segundo en contraer matrimonio con un puto desconocido, ¿así es como demuestras que esto va en serio? —le reprochó —. Lo único que haces por esta relación es ocultarme mierdas, ¿y quieres que te perdone? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que la semana que viene aparezcas diciéndome que has descubierto que tienes un hijo?

Louis inspiró hondo, estampando su espalda contra el respaldar del sofá y suspirando pesadamente.

Sabía que Trevor tenía razón esta vez, y no podía quitársela. Por mucho que tratase de discutir con él, Louis tenía todas las de perder.

Puede que al final la mejor opción hubiera sido rezar, pero optó por insistir un poco más.

—¿Qué hago, Trevor? —cuestionó con cierto tono de cansancio —. Dime qué quieres que haga para que me perdones, y lo haré.

Su novio cruzó con él una mirada inexpresiva, creando unos segundos de silencio en los que Louis se arrepintió de haberle dado carta blanca para pedir algo a cambio de su perdón. Si creyó que no tendría nada que hacer y que volvería a dormir una noche más en la habitación de invitados, Trevor tomó la palabra.

—Déjame acompañarte a por ese divorcio.

Las cejas de Louis se arquearon y comenzó a negar con su cabeza nada más escucharle.

—No —masculló, ladeándose disimuladamente hacia el lugar contrario en el que Trevor estaba sentado, pero él simplemente alzó las cejas.

—¿No? —su tono de voz indicaba que estaba dándole una segunda oportunidad para que rectificase su respuesta, pero Louis continuó negando.

—No.

Se negaba rotundamente a dejar que Trevor pusiera un pie en San Francisco. Sabía que si quería acompañarle no era precisamente para conocerle, invitarle a un café y reirse juntos sobre el pequeño malentendido. No, Trevor tenía demasiado mal carácter y llevaba reprimiéndolo durante los suficientes días como para que Louis no quisiera permitirle que se acercase a Harry.

—Está bien, entonces fuera de mi vista —Trevor le hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano para que se marchase.

—De acuerdo, pero no pienso dormir una sola noche más en la habitación de invitados —le dijo, levantándose del sofá y rodeando la pequeña mesita de café para cruzarse de brazos frente a la pantalla en la que Trevor había vuelto a enfocarse —. Si no quieres dormir conmigo, te vas tú.

En lugar de gritarle y plantarle cara, Trevor se levantó también, llevándose consigo el plato vacío de la mesita frente a él y mirándole con seriedad.

—Y yo no pienso sacar una sola noche más la basura cuando te toca hacerlo a ti —le echó en cara, señalando hacia la cocina en un gesto con su cabeza.

Louis se tragó cualquier comentario que pudiera haber hecho, inspiró hondo y se dirigió a la cocina. Sentía los pasos de Trevor siguiéndole, pero al llegar a la cocina volvió a ignorarle para dedicarse a lavar el plato que acababa de utilizar, así que Louis agarró la bolsa de basura y se encaminó hacia el exterior.

En un pequeño saltito bajó el par de escalones que adornaban la puerta, dejándola abierta mientras atravesaba la verja que delimitaba el jardín de su vivienda para llegar a los contenedores de basura colocados en la calle del frente.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un sonido seco que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par, buscando con la mirada el causante y descubriendo como la puerta de su casa ahora se encontraba cerrada.

—Que hijo de puta —musitó para sí mismo, prácticamente lanzando la bolsa al contenedor sin ningún tipo de cuidado y cruzando la calle con rapidez.

Se estampó contra la puerta blanca de su vivienda, aporreándola con la palma de su mano y prefiriendo pensar que se había cerrado sola, que Trevor en realidad no había sido capaz de hacerle lo que le había hecho.

—¡Trevor! —gritó, su mano golpeando la madera —. ¡¡Ábreme la puerta!!

Tanteó sus bolsillos, pero no llevaba nada. Ni sus llaves, ni su teléfono, ni siquiera un mísero cigarro. Si Trevor no abría esa puerta juraba que esta vez sería él quien tendría que rezar para que Louis le perdonase esto.

Cuando estuvo apunto de volver a gritar contra la madera blanca, escuchó una ventana abriéndose en la segunda planta. Caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás, miró hacia arriba y, antes de poder decirle nada, observó a Trevor dejando caer las llaves de su coche hacia abajo.

A Louis se le paró el corazón durante los segundos que éstas estuvieron descendiendo en el aire, pero volvió a respirar con tranquilidad cuando consiguió atraparlas al vuelo. Cruzó miradas con Trevor, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana con naturalidad.

—¡Duerme en el coche, o conduce hasta casa de tus padres! —vociferó, apretando sus labios y encogiéndose de hombros.

La boca de Louis se abrió, exhalando aire con indignación.

Ese sí era el Trevor al que estaba acostumbrado, y en este preciso momento se preguntaba por qué había echado de menos que actuase como un puto psicópata obsesionado con joderle la vida.

—¡¡Ábreme la puta puerta o te juro que-!!

—¡¿Qué?! —le interrumpió Trevor, alzando una ceja —. ¡¿Vas a llamar a la policía?! ¡¡Porque la puerta se ha cerrado sola y yo no sabía que te habías quedado fuera, cielo!!

Aquel tono de cínico consiguió que su sangre hirviera. Apretó su puño hasta que las llaves clavándose en la palma de su mano comenzaron a hacerle daño.

—¡¡Que me abras la jodida puerta, puto loco de mierda!! —gritó, conteniéndose para no lanzar las llaves y estamparlas contra la cara de su novio.

—¡¿Vas a dejarme ir contigo?!

—¡¡No!! —nada más negarse, Trevor abandonó su lugar en la ventana, escondiéndose en el interior y consiguiendo que Louis se retractase —. ¡¡Espera, espera, espera!! —gritó, llamando su atención de nuevo —. ¡¡Te llevo!! ¡¡Pero ábreme la puerta, ahora!!

Trevor le miró desde arriba durante unos segundos en los que pareció meditar si dejarle o no pasar a su propia casa. Con una expresión dura, abandonó su lugar en la ventana y Louis voló hacia la puerta principal en espera de que él cumpliese su promesa.

Le dejó pasar, pero no cruzó con él una sola palabra más. Louis volvió a dormir en la habitación de invitados porque Trevor fue más rápido, encerrándose en el dormitorio principal y echando el pestillo.

Pero sinceramente, tampoco le quedaban fuerzas como para seguir discutiendo con él, así que lo dejó pasar, acurrucándose entre las sábanas de la incómoda cama de invitados y fastidiándose con esos pensamientos en bucle sobre la tesitura en la que se encontraba ahora.

Louis no estaba orgulloso de haber engañado a Trevor, siempre se arrepintió de ello e incluso se avergonzaba de sí mismo cada vez que recordaba como perdió la lealtad hacia sus principios porque no pudo resistirse a ese ligue de una noche.

Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, cuando sus amigos le preguntaron sobre Harry a la mañana siguiente de aquella noche, Louis siempre prefirió negar que hubiera pasado algo entre ellos.

Pero al parecer su madre tenía razón cuando de pequeño le decía que las mentiras siempre terminan saliendo a la luz en algún momento. Y ahora Harry también iba a saber que fue cómplice de un engaño.

Se supondría que no tendría que importarle, cuando se divorciasen ambos continuarían con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado y Harry probablemente se olvidaría de él y de aquella noche que pasaron bajo una capilla. Pero a Louis siempre le había importado la imagen que proyectaba hacia terceras personas, siempre estaba atento a su comportamiento, a su manera de hablar y a las expresiones que mostraba.

Comprobaba constantemente que su flequillo estuviera bien colocado sobre su frente para no dar una mala impresión, y engañar a tu pareja daba peor impresión que un flequillo despeinado.

**

Fue finalmente un jueves cuando Louis subió a un avión rumbo a San Francisco. A su derecha una ventanilla que mostraba los bailes de las nubes bajo el cielo; a su izquierda, Cynthia, sirviendo como muralla de paz entre él y Trevor, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la abogada porque todavía no parecía querer estar cerca de Louis.

Louis le había prometido a su amigo Luke que protegería a su esposa durante aquel viaje, pero al parecer Cynthia se cuidaba a sí misma con esa simple táctica de mantener el silencio en todo el vuelo. Inteligente, puesto que estar justo en medio de dos personas que estallarían a gritos en una pelea si alguien se atrevía a soltar algún comentario desafortunado se podía considerar como deporte de riesgo.

Así que nadie habló con nadie. El trayecto fue tan corto como tenso, pero aterrizaron sanos y salvos en el aeropuerto sin haber discutido a bordo, sin que Louis hubiera tenido que escuchar una sola vez más las palabras que llevaba soportando por parte de Trevor durante toda la semana anterior. Infiel de mierda era la menos insultante.

Fue una vez en el hotel cuando a Louis comenzó a temblarle el pulso. Dos habitaciones reservadas, puerta frente a puerta. En una se hospedaba Cynthia, en la otra solo serían él y Trevor, quien de brazos cruzados tomó asiento sobre la cama mientras Louis se decidía a marcar el número de Harry.

Recorrió el mismo minúsculo espacio una infinidad de veces, quizás en un inútil intento por deshacerse del control que los ojos castaños de su novio ejercían sobre su persona, siguiéndole con la mirada a cada tono de aquella llamada.

—Hola, Louis —desde el otro lado de la línea, la gruesa voz de Harry se hizo presente —. ¿Ya has aterrizado?

—Hola, Harry —saludó Louis, observando de reojo como Trevor movía sus labios formando el nombre de Harry sin musitar un solo sonido, con cierta expresión de burla y desprecio al mismo tiempo. Louis se tragó un suspiro —. Sí, aterrizamos hace una hora más o menos. Si te parece bien podemos reunirnos con mi abogada en su habitación del hotel.

—Claro —asintió él —. Dime el hotel en el que estáis alojados y en cuanto salga del trabajo voy para allá.

—Sí, claro, ahora te mando la ubicación y el número de habitación.

—Vale. Estaré allí en seguida —aseguró alegremente antes de despedirse y colgar la llamada.

La mirada de Trevor todavía estaba sobre su persona cuando deslizó el teléfono en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón. Le vio alzar una ceja, Louis repitió el gesto.

—Imagino que sabrás que voy a estar presente en esa reunión —le informó Trevor —. Él es tu esposo, yo soy tu novio... lo mínimo que puedes hacer es presentármelo formalmente.

—¿Acaso tu sabes comportarte formalmente? —cuestionó, su ceja aún alzada y un tono de recelo adornando sus palabras.

Y aunque Trevor asintió, Louis nunca pudo mantener la calma. Sabía que Trevor no iba simplemente a sonreírle y mucho menos a tratarle con amabilidad. Sabía que de alguna manera u otra terminaría siendo él quien tuviera que disculparse por la actitud de su novio, y sabía que le terminaría haciendo pasar vergüenza porque Trevor carecía de muchas cosas y una de ellas era filtro a la hora de hablar.

Pero probablemente se lo pondría el doble de difícil si Louis le negaba estar presente cuando Harry llegase, así que ni siquiera lo intentó.

Se mudó a la habitación de Cynthia junto a los papeles que ella había requerido, el acta de matrimonio que Louis había tenido que adquirir en la capilla en la que fue casado hacía cinco años estaba ahora en manos de Trevor, quien leía con mala cara cada palabra en él, desde la fecha del enlace hasta el nombre de Harry sobre su suave firma decorada con un corazón a un costado del garabato.

Louis solo suspiraba, entregándole a su abogada el resto de la documentación necesaria mientras ella le explicaba que aprovecharía la mañana del día siguiente para hacer unas fotocopias.

Fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta, y Louis dejó de suspirar de repente, porque también dejó de respirar. La mirada de Trevor se enfocó en la puerta como un lince que divisa una presa.

Louis abandonó la pequeña mesa de cristal en la que estaba sentado junto a su abogada rodeados de papeles, y Trevor se puso en pie casi al mismo tiempo, esperando con sus manos entrelazadas a que esa puerta fuese abierta.

Y ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa radiante que invitaba a la cordialidad, unos hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas y un aburrido traje de chaqueta en color negro que contrastaba demasiado con el atuendo de pantalones amarillos que lucía cuando él fue a buscarle a Las Vegas.

—Hola —ambos se saludaron al mismo tiempo, y una sonrisa amable se pintó en la cara de Louis, quien se echó hacia un lado para dejarle pasar.

Pero sus latidos volvieron a perforarle el pecho cuando observó las miraditas que Trevor estaba posando en Harry, quien se paseó hasta el interior de la habitación con su ceño fruncido al descubrir que allí había más personas de las que creía en un principio.

Cynthia se levantó para saludarle formalmente, salpicando un par de besos en sus mejillas y presentándose como la abogada que llevaría a cabo aquel divorcio. La sonrisa de Harry no decayó nunca, ni siquiera cuando la mirada fría de Trevor se encontró con la suya.

—Hola, soy Harry —saludó, extendiendo una mano con cordialidad hacia él.

Trevor arrastró su mirada por el cuerpo de Harry, de arriba abajo. Como si se sintiera amenazado al tener en frente unos ojos tan verdes y una sonrisa tan blanca, Trevor irguió su cuerpo, preocupándose en estirar los bordes de su camiseta e intentando lanzarle una mirada de superioridad.

—Trevor —se presentó con simpleza, sin hacer ningún amago para devolverle el apretón de manos —. Soy su novio —expresó, señalando a Louis con su cabeza en un gesto seco.

—Oh —Harry cerró su puño de golpe, retirando su mano después de que su saludo hubiera sido rechazado —. Encantado.

Louis intercambió una mirada discreta con Harry, intentando darle a entender lo mucho que sentía hacerle pasar por una situación tan incómoda, pero Harry solo carraspeó.

—Bueno —fue Cynthia la que cortó el silencio —. ¿Nos sentamos y comenzamos con esto? Harry, supongo que Louis te ha comentado sobre la documentación que debías traer.

—Sí, sí —asintió él, tomando asiento en una de las sillas acolchadas junto a Cynthia y dejando sobre la mesa un maletín de trabajo que abrió en busca de los papeles, entregándoselos a la abogada.

De un momento a otro, Trevor había pasado de no querer saber nada de la existencia de Louis, a decidir tomar asiento a su lado e incluso arrastrar la silla para quedar más cerca de él. No había mostrado ni un síntoma de celos cuando descubrió que estaba casado con alguien, pero ahora Trevor había conocido a ese alguien, y de repente parecía sentirse ligeramente amenazado por esos hoyuelos que aparecían a cada gesto que Harry hacía.

Pero si Louis creía que no podía estar pasándolo peor, entonces Trevor decidía abrir la boca y deseaba que la tierra le tragase y le dejase sepultado bajo el suelo para siempre.

—¿Sabías que cuando Louis se casó contigo, nosotros ya estábamos saliendo juntos?

Harry alzó la vista al instante, su mirada cruzándose con la de Trevor desde el lado opuesto de la mesa. Intentó mirar a Louis, pero él había preferido esconder su cara tras una de sus manos y mirar hacia Cynthia, quien fingía leer los documentos frente a ella para ocultar su cara de incomodidad.

Los labios de Harry se abrieron levemente en un amago de responder, porque no parecía que nadie allí fuera a hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

—Uh... no —musitó, manteniendo su mirada en la de Trevor —. No lo sabía.

—Yo tampoco sabía que estaba casado —respondió su novio con naturalidad, como si estuvieran hablando del clima y esos ojos cargados de furia no estuvieran perforando a Harry y haciéndole siete hoyuelos más —. Es lo que más me gusta de Louis, que nunca terminas de conocerle del todo —comentó con cierto cinismo —. Cinco años juntos y nunca se le ocurrió contármelo, ¿sabes?

—Uh...

—Trevor, ya está bien —masculló Louis, lanzándole una dura mirada que ignoró con facilidad.

—Solo te lo digo para que sepas con qué clase de persona estás casado, pero bueno, supongo que es a lo que te arriesgas al casarte con cualquiera que encuentres una noche por Las Vegas, que puede ser un imbécil.

—Trevor —repitió Louis, sintiendo como el sudor frío corría por su cuerpo al ver la mirada de socorro escondiéndose en los ojos de Harry.

—¿No se te ocurrió preguntarle si tenía pareja? —cuestionó Trevor.

—Mira, yo estaba borracho esa noche, ¿sabes? —Harry tomó la palabra de repente, en un intento de defenderse de los ataques tan gratuítos que estaba recibiendo —. Y ni siquiera-

—No tan borracho como para caminar hasta una iglesia, imagino —le interrumpió Trevor —. No tan borracho como para haber tenido intenciones de follártelo sin siquiera pensar en que podría tener a otra persona esperándole como un imbécil en-

—¡¿Quieres callarte?! —Louis alzó la voz tan pronto como perdió la paciencia, ocasionándole un pequeño susto a Cynthia, que rebotó en su asiento —. Él no tiene la culpa, ¿me escuchas? Él no tiene la culpa, fui yo —sentenció, agarrando su barbilla para que apartase los ojos de Harry y los pusiese en él —. Él no sabía nada porque yo no se lo dije. El error fue mío así que no la pagues con él.

—¿Pero quién se lo pidió a quien? —cuestionó Trevor, su mirada oscilando entre Harry y Louis —. ¿Eh? ¿De quién fue la maravillosa idea?

De reojo pudo observar como Harry abría la boca mientras se encogía en su asiento, pero Louis fue más rápido en dar una respuesta.

—Mía.

Trevor exhaló aire con indignación, arrastrando su silla lejos de Louis. Harry simplemente continuaba mirando la escena como si estuviera replanteándose el hecho de querer divorciarse, como si solo necesitara escuchar un solo grito más para levantarse y salir corriendo de allí.

—¿Tuya? —cuestionó Trevor, desbloqueándose en él un nuevo motivo para actuar como el histérico que estaba siendo —. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que además de engañarme, la idea de casarte fue tuya?!

—¡Sí, fue mía! ¡Estaba borracho, había ganado dinero en el puto casino y me salió de los huevos gastarlo en una jodida boda hortera con el maldito Elvis Presley! —sentenció Louis, dando un golpe en la mesa —. ¡Y ahora estamos intentando solucionar el asunto, así que ya que estás aquí lo mínimo que puedes hacer es sentarte, callarte, y dejar de incordiar!

Trevor se levantó de golpe, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás en un sonido chirriante.

—Oh, no —expresó Trevor dignamente —. No voy a quedarme donde no se me quiere.

—Muy bien, pues vete a tomar por culo, venga —Louis se levantó junto a él, tirando de su brazo hacia la puerta e incitándole a abandonar aquella habitación.

Y Trevor se removió entre su agarre durante el camino a la puerta, dándole un manotazo en el brazo para que le soltase.

—¿Crees que es normal que me faltes el respeto de esta manera delante de la gente? —le advirtió una vez llegaron a la puerta, su tono de voz bajando pero manteniendo su enfado intacto. Alzó un dedo hacia Louis, amenazante.

—¿Crees que es normal que formes la escenita que acabas de formar? ¿Eh? —cuestionó Louis con fastidio, empujando levemente el pecho de su novio hasta hacerle salir por completo de la habitación —. ¿Crees que normal la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar?

—Esto no va a quedarse así, te juro que esto no te lo perdono, Louis.

Trevor intentaba insistir, como si las discusiones le dieran la vida, como si se alimentase de gritos. Pero Louis no tenía tanta paciencia en este momento.

—Una pena.

Finalizó, cerrando la puerta en su cara aun a riesgo de que el drama que le esperaba después triplicase al que acababa de ocurrir.

Soltó un suspiro hacia la puerta de madera y giró sobre sus talones en busca de los dos espectadores de la escena. Cynthia mantenía sus labios apretandos mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos y se concentraba en hacerlo girar.

Harry, sin embargo, estaba cruzando con él una mirada desde la mesa con cara de circunstancias, pasando una mano por su pelo y desenredándolo torpemente.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó con ambos, pero sobretodo con Harry, quien simplemente sacudió su cabeza restándole importancia al asunto cuando vio como Louis le miraba con cierta culpa.

Cynthia se aclaró la garganta, abriendo su maleta y sacando un par de papeles mientras intentaba de recomponerse de tales acontencimientos vividos. Comenzó a ponerle profesionalidad al asunto.

—No pasa nada, vamos a... —comenzó ella, rebuscando entre sus documentos —... vamos a empezar a hablar sobre la separación de bienes, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Puedo preguntar una cosa? —Harry habló, su dedo alzándose levemente al aire, Cynthia asintió —. ¿Cuánto suele tardar este proceso?

—Con suerte, un par de meses. Con mala suerte, seis.

La cara de Harry se deshizo al escuchar su respuesta. Y Louis no iba a culparle, después de haber sido atacado gratuitamente por el psicópata de Trevor, entendía perfectamente que el pobre chico tuviera más prisa que antes por quitarse del medio de toda esta situación.


	8. Chapter 8

—Pues ya está todo hablado —Cynthia echó un vistazo rápido a la pantalla de su portátil antes de cerrar la tapa y alzar la mirada hacia ambos —. Lo único que queda por hacer es redactar el convenio y revisarlo.

Harry miró a Louis.

De las pocas cosas que recordaba sobre la noche en la que se casó con él, la que más ruido estaba haciendo ahora en su cabeza era la manera en la que Louis nunca pareció estar convencido de dar el primer paso, la manera en la que esos ojos azules le miraron incitándole a hacer algo que él no se atrevía a iniciar.

—Acabaremos con eso mañana, ¿no? —asumió Louis.

Si hubiera estado sobrio, quizás habría sido capaz de llegar a imaginarse el motivo por el cual Louis nunca le besó primero, pero el alcohol que recorría sus venas aquella noche jamás le dejó siquiera plantearse la opción de que Louis pudiera tener pareja.

—Sí, creo que entre mañana y pasado habremos acabado el papeleo.

No estaba completamente seguro de cuánto tiempo podrían llevar en aquel entonces, pero lo que sí estaba claro, era que Louis y ese tal Trevor habían estado en la vida del otro incluso más tiempo de lo que Elliot llevaba en la de Harry.

—Supongo que tramitarás el divorcio en Nevada.

Y visto de aquella manera, podía llegar a entender que el chico estuviera enfadado. Pero no entendía por qué había decidido pagarlo todo con él. Harry no sabía nada, pero si hubiera sabido que Louis no estaba soltero cuando le conoció, jamás se habría dejado influenciar por sus ojos azules, y entonces nunca habrían acabado frente a Elvis en una capilla de la que ya no tenía recuerdos. O quizás sí.

—Evidentemente, Harry tendría que viajar a Las Vegas para cuando salga el divorcio. Pero eso no será un problema, ¿no?

Quizás ese dato le hubiera importado una mierda incluso aunque hubiera sabido algo al respecto, porque, por favor, estaba hasta las cejas de alcohol y el Louis de sus recuerdos le había tenido obsesionado durante toda la maldita noche.

—¿Verdad, Harry?

Y probablemente habría seguido teniéndole obsesionado durante los siguientes días si simplemente no hubiera acabado la noche hasta las cejas de alcohol, pero bueno.

Las cosas habían ocurrido como habían ocurrido y tenían que acabar como tenían que acabar. Al final del día, Louis llevaba mucho tiempo con su pareja, Harry estaba comprometido y muy enamorado, y ambos necesitaban dejar de estar casados lo antes posible.

—Harry —la voz de Louis pronunciando su nombre con cierto tono inquisitivo le hizo parpadear.

—¿Huh? —no había escuchado nada, se había quedado en trance, y acababa de darse cuenta de que todo ese tiempo sus ojos habían estado clavados en Louis —. ¿Qué?

—Que el divorcio va a llevarse a cabo en Las Vegas —la abogada tomó la palabra, así que Harry apartó sus ojos de Louis para mirarla a ella —. Tendrías que volar a la ciudad para presentarte en los juzgados cuando sepamos la fecha.

—Está bien, no hay problema —aseguró Harry.

—De acuerdo, entonces ya está —finalizó Cynthia, terminando de guardar sus cosas y dejando la mesa frente a ellos libre de papeles —. ¿Mañana a la misma hora? Para redactar el convenio —Harry tuvo la impresión de que lo repitió solo para asegurarse de que esta vez sí la escuchaba.

Asintió con la cabeza, levantándose por inercia de su asiento cuando vio que Louis lo hizo.

—Muchas gracias, Cynthia —le dijo Louis, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose para hablar con ella —. Compensaré tu trabajo de alguna manera en cuando volvamos a Las Vegas.

—¿Un hotel de cuatro estrellas y un viaje pagado a cambio de llevarte un caso tan sencillo? Para mí ya está compensado —bromeó la abogada, esbozando una sonrisa y estirándose levemente en su silla.

Louis soltó una risita que desbloqueó un nuevo recuerdo sin contexto en la cabeza de Harry. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su alrededor, más familiar se le hacían sus gestos, su manera de hablar y el sonido de su risa.

—Está bien, entonces te dejamos descansar —concluyó Louis, dirigiendo su mirada a Harry y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza —. ¿Vamos?

Su respuesta llegó con retardo porque sus pensamientos sobre las cosas que habían o no pasado hace cinco años estaban intentando volver a distraerle de lo que estaba pasando en el presente, pero consiguió asentir con torpeza y se dirigió junto a Louis a la salida para dejar a aquella abogada a solas en su habitación.

Cuando salieron al pasillo y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Louis repasó su cuerpo con una miradita que acabó en una sonrisa ladeada.

—Era una reunión informal, ¿sabes? No hacía falta que vinieras en traje —se burló, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo de tela negra.

Harry bajó su mirada hacia su propio cuerpo, y cuando la subió, lo hizo con el ceño fruncido y una leve sonrisa apretada entre sus labios.

—No te metas conmigo, es mi atuendo del trabajo —se quejó, aflojando un poco más la corbata que rodeaba su cuello y arrancándole una pequeña carcajada a Louis.

—Ya lo sé, hombre, lo había imaginado —le dijo, hundiendo levemente su puño en el hombro de Harry con aires de confianza —. Entonces... has venido aquí desde el trabajo —Harry asintió, y Louis ladeó su cabeza —. ¿Y te ha dado tiempo a almorzar?

Harry apretó sus labios ante la pregunta. Usualmente almorzaba en la calle durante los treinta minutos que duraba su descanso; cuando no tenía mucho trabajo podía volver pronto a casa para comer con Elliot, pero ese día ninguna de las dos cosas habían sido posible.

De hecho, nada más acabar su jornada había tenido que dirigirse rápidamente hacia la ubicación que Louis le había enviado, y aun así había llegado más tarde de lo que acordaron, así que no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada.

—La verdad es que no —admitió —. Tenía pensado parar en un McDonald's de camino a casa en cuanto terminásemos con esto, pero para la hora que es... no me importa esperar a la cena.

—Bueno, si quieres esperar a la cena, adelante. Pero si lo prefieres, no me importa invitarte.

—Son las... cuatro de la tarde. A estas alturas está todo cerrado.

—El restaurante del hotel sigue abierto.

Él alzó una ceja, y Harry apretó una sonrisa entre sus labios ante su propuesta, pero sacudió su cabeza para negarse.

—No, no te preocupes, no hace falta.

—Vamos, acabo de hacerte pasar por un rato de mierda ahí dentro —en un gesto con su cabeza señaló hacia la habitación que acababan de abandonar —, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte.

—Oh, ¿lo dices por tu novio? —Louis asintió obvio a su pregunta —. No pasa nada, no me ha importado, de verdad.

—Bueno, pero quiero invitarte igualmente.

Por la expresión de su cara y la mirada que le estaba echando, Harry supuso que no iba preguntárselo una vez más, que o lo tomaba, o lo dejaba. Y teniendo en cuenta que negarse dos veces era de mala educación, decidió tomarlo.

El restaurante de aquel hotel estaba en la planta baja, y a aquellas horas ya se encontraba prácticamente vacío, solo unas cuantas mesas estaban ocupadas por turistas con horarios de comida demasiado diferentes a lo que se acostumbraba en Estados Unidos.

Harry decidió un tomar una ensalada césar, y le había dicho a Louis que simplemente no quería comer más de la cuenta y no tener espacio para la cena, pero en realidad había elegido aquello porque era lo más barato que había visto en el menú, y no quería abusar de la amabilidad de Louis.

Sin embargo, Harry no pudo comenzar a comer en cuanto llegó su plato. Le sabía un poco mal que Louis estuviera ahí sentado mientras le veía comer, así que después de insistir poco, Louis terminó pidiendo un café y un brownie para hacerle compañía en su almuerzo tardío.

Y aunque comenzaron manteniendo una conversación banal y haciendo chistes de vez en cuando, Harry fue incapaz de no preguntar lo que llevaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que puso un pie en aquella habitación de hotel.

—Cuando tú y yo nos conocimos... ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas con él?

Vio a Louis bajando brevemente la mirada a su café recién empezado, y lamió sus labios cuando volvió a mirarle a él. Sus gestos hicieron que Harry asumiese que no le respondería, así que llevó el tenedor a su boca para callarse a sí mismo y masticó esperando que Louis le dijera que esa pregunta había estado completamente fuera de lugar.

—Un par de semanas —sin embargo, respondió, toqueteando su flequillo con torpeza —. Fue al principio de la relación, y sé que eso no me justifica, pero...

—A mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones —le interrumpió Harry, intentando tranquilizarle al verle tan afligido.

—Ya, ya lo sé —Louis chasqueó su lengua, cortando un trozo de su dulce con la pequeña cuchara entre sus manos —. Pero... me siento culpable. Por ti, por él... por todo.

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo... yo no siquiera le he contado a mi prometido que ya estoy casado —Louis alzó las cejas a medida que levantaba su cubierto del plato.

—¿No piensas contárselo? —preguntó, llevando la cuchara a su boca y masticando lentamente.

—¿Para qué? —Harry se encogió de hombros —. Planear una boda ya es lo suficientemente estresante como para añadirle además el estrés de un divorcio. Y confío en que este asunto estará resuelto antes de que llegue el día, así que...

—Tu optimismo es admirable —se burló, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No creas, cuando descubrí que llevaba cinco malditos años casado con un desconocido... —Harry estampó su mano contra su frente, exhalando una risita y alzando la mirada hacia Louis —... casi me da algo.

—Imagina lo que sentí yo cuando un desconocido me llamó para decirme que estaba casado conmigo —la ceja de Louis se arqueó lo suficiente como para sacarle una risa a Harry.

—Te desperté, ¿verdad? —le preguntó —. Estabas dormido cuando te llamé esa mañana.

—Sí, sí que lo estaba —admitió Louis, apretando sus labios y encogiéndose de hombros —. Me han despertado de muchas maneras a lo largo de mi vida, pero la tuya fue especialmente encantadora —bromeó, mordiendo el filo de su cuchara y ladeando su cabeza mientras le miraba.

Harry volvió a reír, y después de disculparse con él por haberle interrumpido un sueño para explicarle lo que en aquel momento parecía una pesadilla para ambos, decidieron cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Louis le preguntó sobre su trabajo, y Harry probablemente se mostró tan poco ilusionado ante el simple hecho de mencionar su puesto como agente inmobiliario, que Louis se vio en la obligación de hacer más preguntas.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te hubiera gustado hacer con tu vida?

—Quería dibujar —admitió, sintiéndose estúpido nada más pronunciar aquello, quizás porque desde pequeño su padre se encargó de meterle en la cabeza que querer dedicarse al arte era una idea estúpida —. No lo sé, no sé exactamente qué camino habría tomado, pero... de pequeño siempre me imaginaba exponiendo cuadros en una galería de arte. Aunque me hubiera conformado con vender retratos por las calles del centro.

—Y al final has acabado vendiendo casas.

—Casas, plazas de garaje... todo lo que tenga techo.

Su vida era apasionante, sí. Tan apasionante como la de Louis, quien poseía un alto cargo en la empresa de publicidad de la que su padre había comprado en veinte por ciento de las acciones, ganando cada mes la misma cantidad que Harry ganaba, pero multiplicado por tres, dirigiendo a todo un equipo de publicistas en los proyectos destinados a marcas de prestigio.

—Yo quería ser actor —pero al parecer ninguno estaba completamente satisfecho con lo que tenía —. Bueno, siendo completamente honestos, yo quería ser John Travolta.

De la garganta de Harry se escapó una carcajada que intentó esconder tras la palma de su mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos los clientes se habían girado en sus asientos para mirarle.

—Cuando cumplí diez descubrí que eso podría ser ilegal, así que simplemente le tomé de ejemplo y quise seguir su camino —se encogió de hombros —. Protagonicé una obra de teatro en el instituto, y mi carrera acabó ahí.

—¿Y por qué estudiaste publicidad?

—Yo estudié lo que estudió mi padre —explicó con simpleza —. No lo sé, Harry, durante mi último año de instituto aún no había encontrado una vocación que me interesase tanto como el cine, pero me sentía presionado porque tenía que elegir una carrera, y mi padre me dijo: "pues Marketing y Publicidad". Así que... elegí Marketing y Publicidad —concluyó, juntando sus manos en una palmada de resignación.

Harry le preguntó si se había arrepentido, Louis le respondió que no, que podría haber sido peor. Podría haber elegido perseguir su sueño y podría haberse estancado en el intento.

Podría haberle pasado lo mismo que le estaba pasando a Elliot. Con una carrera de literatura inglesa que dejó en el segundo año al creer firmemente que el arte no podía estudiarse, que el arte era un don que tenía que trabajarse a sí mismo, crearse a sí mismo.

Elliot no quería abrir libros, él quería hacer sus propios libros. Quería llegar alto y tenerlo todo, quería ser reconocido y vivir de su propio esfuerzo.

Era ambicioso, y Harry le admiraba mucho en ese sentido. Pero quizás, si hubiera decidido no arriesgarse, si hubiera decidido perseguir otra meta, o al menos asegurarse de que tendría una segunda opción si su primera fallaba, a lo mejor la vida de Elliot podría haber tomado en mismo rumbo que tomó la de Louis al sacrificar sus sueños por su estabilidad económica.

A lo mejor ahora podría tener ese ático en el centro que tanto deseaba, ese coche nuevo que tanto tiempo llevaba queriendo comprar. A lo mejor podrían permitirse una boda más cara y una luna de miel en las Maldivas.

Y a lo mejor Harry no estaría partiéndose el cuello en el trabajo cada mañana para poner el dinero que a su novio le faltaba.

Pero las cosas eran como eran y Harry no pensaba quejarse por todo lo que no tenían, porque como Louis había dicho, siempre podría haber sido peor.

Sin embargo, ellos tenían amor, tenían una boda y toda una vida por delante, tenían una familia unida, un techo sobre sus cabezas y comida que llevarse a la boca. Todo lo todo lo que sí tenían, estaba yendo muy bien, y eso era más que suficiente para Harry.

Apenas una hora después, cuando el sol estaba comenzando a caer y ambos tuvieron que volver a sus vidas, Harry se despidió de Louis.

Antes de que él subiera a su habitación de hotel, le deseó suerte, porque aunque Harry era de esos que evitaban juzgar a alguien antes de tiempo, el novio de Louis... Bueno.

Ese Trevor merecía ser juzgado desde todos los ángulos posibles. Desde la manera en la que le había hablado a Louis hasta las miradas de asco que Harry le vio echándole cada vez que era él quien hablaba. Desde cómo le alzaba la voz sin importarle en lo absoluto que Louis se estuviera molestando en tenerle toda la paciencia del mundo, hasta la forma en la que pagaba su enfado con quienes no tenían nada que ver.

Harry no entendía como una persona tan dulce como Louis había acabado con alguien como Trevor, pero al fin y al cabo, él solo había presenciado una cuarta parte de su relación, durante un tiempo breve y a través de unas circunstancias específicas.

No tenía ni idea de cómo eran las cosas entre ellos en la intimidad. Quizás tenían una relación destinada al fracaso, o quizás eran la pareja perfecta y lo que Harry había visto esa tarde solo había sido un roce que conseguirían superar fácilmente. Quizás Trevor era un amor de persona que por algún motivo había explotado en el peor momento, o quizás Louis llevaba dándole motivos para explotar durante años y él se lo había estado tragando todo hasta ahora.

Las posibilidades eran muchas, pero fuese como fuese, aquellos dos llevaban juntos cinco años, así que Harry suponía que su relación era fuerte.

O no.

Porque justo al día siguiente, Harry salió de su trabajo y se dirigió por segunda vez consecutiva al hotel donde Louis y la simpática abogada le esperaban para continuar con el papeleo de aquel divorcio, y cuando se molestó en preguntarle a Louis cómo habían ido las cosas con su novio, su respuesta fue clara, concisa y desinteresada.

—Se ha ido.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron con sorpresa, pero Louis ni siquiera se inmutó, como si estuviera acostumbrado a vivir situaciones como aquella, como si esos berrinches ya no le sorprendieran en lo absoluto.

—¿Cómo que se ha ido? —preguntó Harry, siguiendo con la mirada el cigarrillo consumido que Louis estaba tirando al suelo.

Estaban a las puertas del hotel; mientras Harry conducía hacia allí, Louis le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que necesitaba tomar un poco el aire, y que le esperaría en la puerta principal.

Y ahí estaban ahora, subiendo las bonitas escaleras que llevaban al interior y adentrándose en la elegante recepción.

—Pues que se ha vuelto a Las Vegas —comentó Louis con simpleza, apretando el botón del ascensor —. Ayer no me dirigió la palabra en toda la noche, y esta mañana me despertó formando un escándalo al arrastrar su maleta hacia la puerta solo para llamar la atención. Le ignoré, y se fue.

—Oh —Harry masculló débilmente, mirándole dubitativo cuando se adentraron en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron frente a ellos —. ¿Lo siento?

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —cuestionó Louis, una sonrisita completamente fuera de contexto dibujándose entre sus labios.

—No sé, es que no sé qué decirte —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sinceramente, me da igual, Trevor siempre hace lo mismo —explicó Louis, apoyando su costado en una de las paredes del ascensor —. Prestarle atención a sus berrinches es incluso peor que no prestársela. Es igual que su maldito sobrino, y el niño solo tiene siete años, así que imagínate.

Por el tono de voz que utilizó, Harry pudo suponerlo con facilidad:

—¿No te gustan los niños?

Louis arrugó sus labios mostrando una cierta expresión de desagrado.

—No es que no me gusten —dijo —. Quiero decir, verlos desde lejos está bien, son adorables y todo eso, pero... soportar a un niño durante más de una hora... —y resopló, negando con su cabeza.

Harry soltó una risa, asintiendo a sus palabras con cierta comprensión.

—A mi tampoco me gustan.

—¿No? —las cejas de Louis se arquearon, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a encontrar a alguien que secundase su opinión en lugar de juzgarle por no amar incondicionalmente a los niños.

—No para mí, al menos —aseguró Harry —. No me veo teniendo hijos, y mi novio tampoco quiere niños, así que... lo hemos descartado completamente.

—Sois inteligentes —Louis le señaló con el dedo mientras ambos salían del ascensor en el piso indicado —. Trevor lleva tres años queriendo adoptar un maldito niño, pero después es el primero en enfrascarme a sus sobrinos cuando su hermana les trae a casa, poniendo la excusa de que tiene trabajo que terminar y que no puede ocuparse.

Ambos pararon en el pasillo frente a la puerta de la abogada, ninguno se molestó en interrumpir la conversación que estaban manteniendo para llamar a la puerta de Cynthia y continuar con el segundo día de papeleo. La conversación estaba siendo más interesante que el papeleo.

—¿En qué trabaja él? —Harry decidió curiosear un poco más en la vida de Louis y todo lo que la rodeaba.

—Es profesor —respondió, y a Harry se le escapó una risita.

—Que irónico.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —Louis rió con él, apoyando su mano el marco de la puerta cerrada —. Él adora a los niños, eso no voy a negarlo. Pero no tiene paciencia, y ahora está muy ilusionado con todo el tema de tener un hijo, pero trabajando con niños todas las mañanas... lo último que le va a apetecer es llegar a casa y tener que cuidar también al suyo.

—Tienes toda la razón, sinceramente.

—Pues a ver si tú eres capaz de hacer que él entre en razón —sugirió Louis, con cierto tono burlón.

—No, no, no —la manera tan efusiva en la que Harry negó consiguió sacarle una carcajada a Louis —. Tuve suficiente con la "charla" que mantuvimos ayer.

Louis entreabrió sus labios para responder algo, pero en ese momento, la puerta juntos a ellos se abrió, y Cynthia estaba detrás de ella con las cejas fruncidas en una expresión extrañada y una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera? —preguntó ella —. ¿Por qué no habéis tocado?

—Estábamos hablando y nos hemos entretenido —simplificó Louis, apartando la mirada de Harry para mirarla a ella.

—Ya, te he escuchado reírte desde dentro, por eso he salido —la simple mención de su propia risa hizo que Louis soltara otra risa, y de alguna manera a Harry le resultó lo suficientemente divertido como para reír también —. ¿Os parece si entramos ya, o preferís que os deje acabar vuestra charla?

—Nah, entramos. Ya habíamos acabado, de todas formas —dijo Louis, adentrándose en la habitación cuando Cynthia se apartó de la entrada para dejarles pasar.

Está bien, Harry debía de admitirlo; Louis se le hacía una persona interesante.

Mantener una conversación con él resultaba increíblemente entretenido, y terminarla se hacía difícil porque tenía esa habilidad innata de atrapar a las personas en ella gracias su manera de expresarse y su risa pegajosa.

Harry apostaba a que ni siquiera se lo proponía, pero el chico esbozaba una sonrisa y conseguía que cualquiera le confesase sus secretos mejor guardados sin siquiera tener que preguntar por ellos.

Generaba confianza desde el primer momento en el que le mirabas a los ojos, y no importaba si le acababas de conocer hace cinco minutos, que estarías dispuesto a contarle cosas que ni siquiera le habrías contado a tu mejor amigo.

Harry nunca había tenido el placer de conocer a una persona como Louis, y la verdad es que eso le hacía aún más interesante.

Apenas dos horas después, el convenio estaba redactado y -casi- listo para ser tramitado, solo necesitaban revisarlo y plasmar sus firmas en el documento.

Pero Cynthia había alegado que tenía programada un reunión por Skype con uno de sus clientes de Las Vegas para esa misma tarde, y que después necesitaba un tiempo para preparar el juicio que tenía previsto para la semana que viene, así que se marcharon de su habitación y la dejaron trabajar, quedando en que volverían a reunirse por última vez a la mañana siguiente para dejar el asunto resuelto de una vez por todas.

Y ahora, Harry y Louis estaban de nuevo frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de la abogada, en el extenso pasillo de aquel hotel por el que apenas pasaban un par de huéspedes cada cierto tiempo.

—Así que... ¿hoy tampoco te ha dado tiempo a almorzar?

Harry sonrió, porque no había necesitado más que escuchar el tono con el que había pronunciado aquella frase y la manera en la que le había mirado al decirlo para darse cuenta de sus intenciones; quería invitarle de nuevo.

Sin embargo, esa mañana había sido previsor.

—Hoy sí he almorzado. Me he hecho un sándwich antes de salir de casa y me lo he comido durante los semáforos en rojo mientras conducía hacia aquí —le dijo, y cuando Louis estaba a punto de darle una respuesta, Harry volvió a tomar la palabra —. Pero de todas formas, ayer me invitaste, y creo que sería justo que yo te invitase a ti ahora, así que... ¿Un café?

Fue Louis quien esbozó una sonrisa esta vez.

—Si insistes —le dijo, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para invitarle a caminar a su lado.

Y entonces, volvieron a compartir un buen rato en el restaurante de aquel hotel de cuatro estrellas, con un café para cada uno cargados en la cuenta de Harry y una charla de la que, si no fuera porque el tiempo corría en contra, jamás se habrían visto en la necesidad de terminar.

Sin embargo, antes de que Harry decidiera despedirse de Louis para volver a casa con su prometido, le sugirió la idea de repetir esto al día siguiente, en cuanto pusieran sus firmas en el papel que iba a separarles.

Porque el hecho de que estuvieran atravesando un divorcio no significaba que no pudieran ser amigos.

Así que Harry se fue con la promesa de que al día siguiente compartirían otro café antes de que Louis volviese a Las Vegas, y durante el camino de vuelta a su apartamento estuvo haciendo una lista mental de todas las cafeterías del centro que podría sugerirle visitar mañana.

Abrió la puerta de su casa mientras tatareaba la última canción que había sonado en su coche antes de aparcarlo un par de calles tras su edificio, y lo primero que encontró fue a Elliot, sentado en su rincón habitual en la mesa del salón, con su portátil frente a sus ojos.

—Hola —Harry le saludó mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y se deshacía de la incómoda chaqueta de trabajo por primera vez en todo el día —. Pensé que estarías en el club.

—No, me he despertado inspirado y me he quedado escribiendo —fue todo lo que Elliot le dijo, tecleando en su portátil sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla.

Harry se acercó a él con la intención de darle un beso, pero a pesar de inclinarse para llegar a sus labios, Elliot continuó con la mirada puesta en sus asuntos frente al portátil.

—Dame un beso —se quejó, posando suavemente sus dedos en la curva de su mandíbula para reclamar su atención, y dejando un beso en sus labios que Elliot le devolvió con cierta parsimonia.

—¿De dónde vienes? —le preguntó su prometido, alzando su mirada cuando Harry volvió a erguirse.

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron levemente. Pondría su mano en el fuego al decir que aquella era la primera vez que Elliot le hacía una pregunta como aquella.

—De almorzar con un compañero —respondió de todas formas, restándole importancia al asunto y tomando asiento en la silla a su lado.

—¿Otra vez?

—... Sí —masculló Harry, las arrugas en su ceño pronunciándose a cuantas más preguntas le hacía Elliot.

—¿Qué compañero?

—Jeff —respondió sin pensar, porque mentir no se le daba bien y si pensaba demasiado en lo que debía o no decir, su propio nerviosismo terminaba destapando la mentira.

Pero Elliot se mantuvo callado, y Harry no entendía nada.

Su prometido podría ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego que no era celoso. Habían estado juntos durante cuatro años y Elliot jamás había dudado de él, jamás le había cuestionado nada de la manera en la que se lo estaba cuestionando ahora.

Confiaban el uno en el otro desde el primer beso que compartieron, y sin embargo ahora Elliot tenía una preocupante mirada de desconfianza clavada en él, y Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—¿Qué, Elliot? —cuestionó impaciente.

Si tenía que decirle algo, que se lo dijese rápido.

—Nada —su novio alzó ambas cejas y se encogió de hombros —. Es solo que estaba haciendo números hace un momento, y me he encontrado con que un hotel del centro ha cargado dos cafés a nuestra cuenta bancaria.

Los labios de Harry se entreabrieron, pero no respondió nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado en pensar que quizás debería de comenzar a plantearse la idea de abrir una cuenta bancaria en la que Elliot no pudiera meter las narices.

—... Y teniendo en cuenta que llevas dos días seguidos saliendo a almorzar con un supuesto compañero de trabajo, y que hace dos semanas me encontré a Nick paseando con su novia por South Beach, aún cuando se supone que estaba en ese viaje de trabajo al que tú le acompañaste —Elliot chasqueó la lengua, evidentemente molesto —... Llámame loco, pero creo que me estás mintiendo.

Harry resopló, pasando sus dedos por las raíces de su pelo. Le parecía un chiste la manera en la que un simple café acababa de mandar a la mierda el secreto de su divorcio. O Harry era muy tonto, o Elliot era demasiado observador.

—Vale —suspiró, girándose levemente en su silla para mirarle de frente —. Suena raro, lo sé, tienes motivos para desconfiar, pero... tiene explicación.

—Más te vale que la tenga —Elliot alzó una ceja, aparentemente calmado, pero igualmente preparado para poner el punto y final a su compromiso si las explicaciones de Harry no le convencían —. Cuéntame.

Harry mordió su labio, apoyando su codo en la mesa y recostando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

—No fui con Nick a Los Ángeles —admitió, aunque Elliot ya sabía eso desde que le soltó aquella mentira —. Estuve en Las Vegas.

—¿Para qué? —la manera tan brusca en la que Elliot le hizo esa pregunta consiguió que Harry se acobardase un poco.

—¿Vas a enfadarte?

—Prueba.

Harry se permitió resoplar una vez más, arrastrando una mano por su cara hasta pellizcar el puente de su nariz mientras ordenaba sus ideas para poder contárselas a Elliot de la manera más suave posible.

—Cuando tenía veintiuno fui a Las Vegas por mi cumpleaños —comenzó —. Bebí mucho, y... me lié con un chico.

—¿Y qué? —insistió Elliot, esperando por escuchar información un poco más relevante que aquella.

Harry apretó sus labios.

—Que me casé con él —soltó entonces, con cierto tono de culpabilidad tiñendo sus palabras—... y nunca lo anulé.

—¿Como que nunca lo anulaste? —cuestionó Elliot, alzando una ceja al instante —. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás casado?

—...Sí —masculló, sus labios arrugándose en una expresión aún más culpable —. Pero por eso fui a Las Vegas hace dos semanas, le busqué para pedirle el divorcio. Y estos últimos dos días hemos estado redactando la demanda.

Elliot se levantó de la silla de repente, una mano en su frente y la otra en su cadera. Como si estuviera intentando asimilar que no le estaba vacilando.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido contármelo, Harry? —Elliot se giró para mirar a su novio, quien seguía sentado en la silla intentando descifrar si estaba enfadado o simplemente sorprendido —. ¿De verdad que en ningún momento se te ha pasado por la maldita cabeza comentarme que estás casado desde hace cinco años?

—No te enfades —le recordó Harry.

—No estoy enfadado —Elliot se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos, pero acabó exhalando una leve risita irónica —. Pero es que no... no te entiendo. ¿Para qué me mientes?

—Porque sé que te he molestado mucho estos últimos meses para que me pidieses matrimonio, y cuando por fin me lo pediste me enteré que ya estaba casado, y no sabía como ibas a tomártelo, y... —Harry dobló un puchero de inocencia entre sus labios —. ¿Me perdonas?

Elliot soltó una nueva risa, negando con su cabeza y cruzándose de brazos mientras le miraba.

—Te perdono —anunció, y Harry se levantó alegremente de su asiento para correr a estamparle un beso, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando de los labios de Elliot salió la peor idea que pudo haber tenido —. Pero quiero conocerle.

La sonrisa de Harry se borró al instante.

—¿Para qué?

—Tengo curiosidad —fue todo lo que dijo Elliot —. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Está en la ciudad ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero-

—Entonces invítale al club con nosotros — sugirió Elliot con demasiada emoción como para estar hablando del esposo de su prometido —. Podemos quedar con el mañana y echar el rato en el campo. ¿Sabes si le gusta el golf?

—No lo sé, Elliot. Pero de todas maneras, mañana tenemos que reunirnos con la abogada para firmar el divorcio, y su vuelo sale por la tarde.

—No pasa nada, aún es temprano, podemos ir ahora —la determinación que Elliot había desarrollado estaba sorprendiendo -o asustando- a Harry —. Vamos, llámale y dile que vamos a buscarle, de todas maneras, ¿acaso tiene algo mejor que hacer en San Francisco?

—Bueno...

Siendo honestos, si Harry estuviera en su lugar, la verdad es que preferiría echarse una siesta antes que pisar el campo. De hecho, Harry siendo Harry prefería echarse una siesta ahora mismo, antes que pisar el maldito campo.

Pero Elliot volvió a insistir alegremente, dándole un codazo para incitarle a cambiarse de ropa y agarrar de nuevo las llaves del coche, y su última oportunidad para negarse se esfumó cuando vio como Elliot corría a buscar su reloj de la suerte y lo enlazaba en su muñeca.

De todas maneras, lo peor que podría pasar era que Elliot presionase a Louis para tirar pelotas al campo. 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry había colocado su coche en doble fila a un costado de aquel hotel.

Con una mano aferrada al volante y su atención puesta en la ventana a su lado, repasaba con la mirada a cada persona que veía salir del enorme edificio, esperando que una de ellas fuera Louis.

En el asiento del copiloto estaba Elliot, y en cambio, él se encontraba analizando cada esquina, cada detalle y cada escalón del hotel junto a ellos, inclinándose hacia delante para tener una mejor perspectiva a través del parabrisas. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante las cuatro estrellas metálicas que adornaban la fachada sobre la puerta principal.

—¿Cuánto le cuesta esto por noche? —escuchó a su novio preguntar, pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado en buscar a Louis con la mirada.

—No lo sé, Elliot —masculló, apoyando su codo en el borde de su ventana y posando sus nudillos sobre sus labios.

Louis había aceptado la invitación de Elliot, sin importar que Harry le hubiera dicho que no tenía por qué sentirse en el compromiso de conocer a su novio; Louis le respondió a ello diciéndole que no importaba, que así estarían en paz.

Así que ahí estaban Harry y Elliot, dos chicos recién prometidos esperando por el esposo de uno de ellos. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más irreal se volvía la situación.

Pero entonces Louis apareció. Harry le reconoció por su manera de caminar y los pequeños saltitos que daba al bajar las escaleras de la entrada principal, por sus dedos constantemente retocando su flequillo y la forma en la que justo después agarró las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas sobre su nariz, dejando expuestos sus ojos azules. Unos ojos que ahora estaban recorriendo el lugar en busca de Harry.

Golpeó levemente el centro de su volante, haciendo que el claxon sonara brevemente para llamar su atención. Louis sonrió cuando le encontró con la mirada.

—¿Es él? —escuchó a Elliot preguntar, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Ya no llevaba una sudadera ancha ni pantalones de deporte. Ahora estaba envuelto en una camiseta blanca de alguna banda indie que Harry no conocía, bajo una chaqueta de mezclilla en color negro que combinaba con sus pantalones.

Había colgado sus gafas en el cuello de su camiseta y le había echado una miradita a Harry por la ventanilla antes de abrir la puerta y tomar asiento en la parte trasera del coche.

—Hola —él saludó a todos en general, pero su atención se posó sobre Elliot, quien se había volteado en su asiento para alcanzar a mirar a Louis.

—Hola, ¿Louis? —cuestionó Elliot, estirando su mano hasta la parte trasera del vehículo para llegar a tendérsela a Louis, quien asintió al tomarla en un apretón —. Soy Elliot.

—Me han hablado mucho de ti —aseguró Louis, consiguiendo que Elliot soltase una risita mientras miraba de reojo a su prometido, quien había arrancado el motor del coche y se incorporaba lentamente a la carretera.

—Bueno, no puedo decir lo mismo. Harry no me había dicho nada hasta ahora —comentó Elliot, apoyando su antebrazo en el respaldar del asiento y acomodando mejor su postura —. Pero no te preocupes, no me ha molestado, ni mucho menos. Te aseguro que de lo contrario jamás le habría propuesto a Harry que te invitásemos al club.

Louis solo apretó una sonrisa entre sus labios, Harry lo había visto por el retrovisor.

—Así que... te gusta el golf —comentó Louis, tratando de seguir con la conversación por pura cordialidad.

—Me encanta el golf, es un deporte precioso —Elliot se incorporó en su asiento, mirando de nuevo hacia delante —. ¿Has jugado alguna vez?

—No, nunca —negó Louis, echando un vistazo hacia el retrovisor y encontrándose casualmente con los ojos de Harry.

Harry volvió a mirar a la carretera.

—Deberías probarlo, a lo mejor te gusta.

—Aunque si lo pruebas y te aburres siempre puedes quedarte en el bar y pedir una copa, eso es lo que yo hago —agregó entonces Harry, hablando por primera vez desde que Louis subió al coche.

—¿No te gusta? —inquirió Louis, y Harry sacudió su cabeza.

—Crecí escuchando a mi padre hablar de golf en cada almuerzo familiar, y aun así nunca le encontré el sentido al hecho de golpear una pelota con un palo —explicó —. Pero bueno, el libro de los gustos está en blanco.

Louis le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza y entonces la conversación siguió fluyendo, pero Harry apenas participó un par de veces.

Al parecer las circunstancias no eran lo suficientemente extrañas como para incomodar a Elliot, pero a Harry se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba intentar aparentar normalidad, como si pudiera simplemente fingir que no tenía a su prometido en el asiento delantero y a su esposo en el de atrás.

No podía descifrar si Louis también estaba sintiéndose incómodo, porque lo único que estaba haciendo era sonreír educadamente a las explicaciones de Elliot sobre las diferencias entre un driver y un híbrido. De vez en cuando le hacía preguntas, quizás porque realmente le interesaba el tema, o quizás para no dejar a Elliot hablando solo durante todo el camino.

Pero al menos había paz.

Elliot era un amor con todo el mundo, eso Harry lo sabía, y es por eso que no le había puesto ninguna excusa cuando le dijo que quería conocer a Louis.

Pero eso no significaba que Harry considerase que todo esto había sido y estaba siendo completamente innecesario. Tanto poner a Louis en el compromiso de conocerle, como arrastrarle al club de golf y tenerle en el asiento trasero escuchando durante todo el camino sobre "la mejor manera de hacer un swing".

Harry estaba sintiéndose mal por él. Al fin y al cabo, Louis solo había volado a la ciudad para solucionar un asunto entre ambos, y sin embargo ahí estaba, disponiéndose a perder su tarde en un club de golf cuando ni siquiera tendría por qué haber aceptado, solo por quedar bien con ambos.

La finca era extensa, y estaba a las afueras de San Francisco, la entada estaba delimitada por un enorme muro de piedra blanca y un arco sobre el cual destacaban unas letras plateadas con el nombre del club.

Ellos entraron por el acceso para vehículos, la verja siempre estaba abierta y Harry solo tuvo que conducir un par de curvas hasta llegar al estacionamiento en el lateral del pequeño edificio al principio del campo.

Tejado a cuatro aguas de tejas oscuras, cristaleras en la planta superior y paredes blancas en la inferior, arbustos rodeando la escalera que llevaba a la entrada y olor a césped recién cortado tanto en el exterior como en el interior.

Harry conocía ese lugar mejor de lo que le gustaría, pero por eso mismo no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces antes de recorrer el camino directo hacia la terraza de la planta baja, dispuesto a tomar asiento en su mesita habitual junto al bar.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que pararse más de una vez para que Elliot pudiera saludar a algún que otro conocido. Uno de ellos fue Niall.

—Elliot, ¿qué tal? —saludó aquel irlandés criado en América, agarrando la mano de Elliot en una palmada amistosa antes de acomodar su bolsa de golf al hombro y poner su atención en sus acompañantes, especialmente en Louis —. ¡Hola! Soy Niall.

Le tendió la mano al instante, y Louis la recibió en un breve apretón acompañado de una sonrisa.

—Louis.

—¿Eres amigo de Harry? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—No, soy... —sus labios se quedaron entreabiertos a mitad de la explicación, y tuvo que echar un vistazo hacia Harry al verse dudando sobre su respuesta —... mejor que te lo explique él.

—Bueno, es... una historia larga —fue todo lo que Harry logró decir antes de que Elliot le interrumpiese.

—Oye, vamos a sentarnos en la terraza a tomar algo, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros y te contamos? —le sugirió a Niall, golpeando su hombro amistosamente.

—Pues pensaba irme ya, pero... la verdad es que esto me está intrigando mucho y de todas formas aún es temprano —anunció Niall, mirando brevemente el reloj de su muñeca y acto seguido esbozando una sonrisa —. Está bien, me quedo un rato.

Así que ahora eran cuatro, y habían tomado asiento en una de las mesas de la terraza interior. La enorme bolsa de Niall estaba apoyada junto a su silla y, mientras esperaban a que algún camarero se les acercase, había comenzado a bromear sobre como era un hecho insólito que Harry hubiera pisado el club dos veces en el mismo mes.

Después Harry le preguntó si había visto a su padre por allí, y la verdad es que se lo agradeció a la vida cuando Niall le dijo que ese día no había venido, porque simplemente no habría sabido de qué manera explicarle quién era Louis y por qué estaba allí.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Niall decidió que no podía soportar más la curiosidad, y comenzó a hacer preguntas que acababan en carcajadas exageradas cuando recibía las respuestas y comenzaba a encajar las piezas de aquella historia.

—No me lo puedo creer —la risa de Niall había conseguido que por primera vez Harry dejase de sentirse incómodo dentro de aquella situación, así que ahora estaba riendo con él —. Entonces... tú no eres de aquí, supongo —asumió Niall, dirigiéndose a Louis.

—No, yo vivo en Las Vegas —aquella respuesta consiguió que Niall volviera a reír, negando con su cabeza.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó desconcertado —. ¿Me estás diciendo que eres de Las Vegas y aun así has cometido el mismo error que cometen los turistas inexpertos?

—Sí, bueno —Louis soltó una risita, acomodando su flequillo —. En mi defensa diré que esa noche fue una despedida de soltero. Y de las despedidas de soltero nunca sale nada bueno.

—No será porque yo haya sido un mal esposo durante estos cinco años —comentó Harry, fingiendo superioridad mientras admiraba sus uñas.

Elliot bebió de su copa, en completo silencio desde hacía un buen rato, quizás no sabía qué agregar, o quizás ahora era él quien estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo. Harry lo notó al instante, así que decidió buscar su mano y entrelazarla sobre el brazo de su silla.

Cuando las dudas de Niall estuvieron resueltas y se había quedado completamente a gusto después de soltar todos los chistes que encontró para hacer al respecto, la conversación cambió de rumbo.

Siendo sinceros, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con Niall, porque Harry usualmente no visitaba el club, y Niall siempre estaba en el campo, pero las pocas veces que coincidían por el vestíbulo del edificio tendían a saludarse como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, así que esa era una de las principales razones por las que Niall siempre le había agradado.

Y ahora, después de haber pasado más de una hora con él, su opinión seguía siendo la misma. Ese chico era un meme andante, Harry necesitaba sentarse a charlar con él más veces.

—Nací en Irlanda, pero viví en Seattle durante la mayor parte de mi vida —explicaba Niall en aquel momento.

—¿Y cómo has acabado en San Francisco? —preguntó Louis.

—Por trabajo —Niall se encogió de hombros —. En Seattle trabajaba como Gerente de Recursos Humanos en una empresa de odontología, pero me ofrecieron un puesto mejor aquí, así que... no me lo pensé dos veces.

—¿En qué trabajas ahora? —esta vez fue Harry quien preguntó, ligeramente curioso respecto a lo que pasaba en la vida de Niall mas allá de aquel campo de golf.

—En Recursos Humanos, también, pero como jefe del departamento en una cadena de hoteles —Niall explicaba con naturalidad, como si su simple currículum no fuese digno de enmarcar —. ¿Y tú, Louis?

Louis se echó hacia atrás en su silla, él ahora tenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios y estaba ocupado tomando una calada.

—Yo —comenzó, soltando el humo bruscamente antes de continuar —... trabajo como director creativo en una empresa de publicidad en Las Vegas.

Bueno, para aquel punto de la conversación Harry ya tenía dos cosas completamente claras.

La primera, Louis y Niall estaban llevándose muy bien.

La segunda, ambos ocupaban puestos importantes en sus trabajos, venían de familias acomodadas y vestían ropa de marca.

Y Elliot seguía en silencio.

Era como si de un momento a otro hubiese perdido todas las ganas de integrarse en la conversación. Como si ya no tuviese ningún tipo de curiosidad por Louis. De vez en cuando alzaba la mirada pero no prestaba atención a nadie, había soltado la mano de Harry, cada cierto tiempo escribía algo en su teléfono, y estaba constantemente mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas.

Harry sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Las comparaciones son malas, y Elliot tendía a comparar cada mínimo detalle de su vida con la de otras personas.

Está bien, Harry vendía casas y Elliot estaba en paro, no eran los más triunfadores del mundo pero, por favor, tampoco eran unos perdedores. Y no era como si Louis y Niall estuvieran intentando presumir de nada, ellos tampoco eran millonarios, simplemente eran dos chicos que se habían mezclado con la suerte y el esfuerzo.

Qué importaba si otros hablaban frente a ellos sobre sus logros, Harry estaba feliz con su vida, y sabía que Elliot también estaba feliz con la suya, claro.

Pero solo hasta que veía un reloj caro en la muñeca de otra persona, hasta que un coche mejor que el suyo pasaba por delante de ellos en la calle, hasta que hacía cuentas como un obseso para intentar comprar una casa y se daba cuenta de que no iba a poder pagarla aún.

Esa era la pequeña diferencia entre ambos, el principal motivo por el cual Harry se encontraba escuchando atentamente las historias de sus acompañantes con el mentón en la palma de su mano, mientras que Elliot había preferido buscar una excusa para no seguir formando parte de aquella conversación.

—Voy al campo un rato —mencionó su prometido, levantándose de la silla de repente mientras sacaba su billetera y le dejaba a Harry un billete para que pagase por él la copa que había pedido.

—¿Solo? —preguntó Harry, tomando el billete entre sus dos dedos y alzando su ceño fruncido hacia Elliot.

—No, mis amigos están por aquí y todavía no han empezado el juego, así que voy a unirme a ellos —fue todo lo que dijo, inclinándose levemente para posar un beso rápido en los labios de su novio.

—Vale —Harry trató de darle la menor importancia al cambio de actitud de Elliot, al menos para que Louis y Niall no intuyesen que se estaba marchando porque se sentía ligeramente intimidado por ellos —. ¿Espero a que termines, o...?

—Si el juego se alarga no me importa si te vas. Puedo decirle a mi amigo Collin que me lleve a casa en su coche —mencionó Elliot, rodeando la mesa hasta llegar al lugar que ocupaban Louis y Niall para dirigirse a ellos —. Te veo otro día, Niall. Y... Louis, un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente, Elliot —esbozó una sonrisa hacia él, y ambos volvieron a agarrar sus manos en un apretón como forma de despedida.

Harry siguió con la mirada a su novio hasta que cruzó la puerta hacia el resto de las instalaciones y le perdió de vista, y para cuando volvió a prestar atención a quienes se habían quedado en la mesa, se encontró con un cruce de mirada entre todos.

Los ojos de Niall puestos en Louis; los ojos de Louis puestos en Harry.

Y Harry con la mirada puesta en ambos, esperando a que alguno le explicase el por qué de ese silencio.

—Bueno, Louis —espetó Niall de repente, dando una palmada antes de inclinarse ligeramente hacia la mesa con una pequeña sonrisita entre sus labios —. Como esposo de Harry que eres... ¿le das tus bendiciones a Elliot?

Harry inspiró lenta y bruscamente nada más escucharle, apoyando su codo en el brazo de su silla y rascando una de sus cejas curvadas sobre sus ojos exageradamente abiertos. Al parecer Niall también tenía el don de preguntar más de la cuenta y poner a las personas en el compromiso de responderlas.

Lo único que hizo Louis fue soltar una risa. Claramente no tenía intenciones de responder, ni siquiera parecía creer que realmente tuviera que dar su opinión sobre el novio de una persona que no conocía más allá de una noche de borrachera hace cinco años y un par de reuniones legales durante los últimos días.

Pero al ver Harry no sabía qué decir, y que Niall tampoco tenía intenciones de sacarle de aquella situación diciendo que había sido una broma, terminó por encogerse de hombros y vacilar levemente antes de arriesgarse a tomar la palabra.

—Bueno, sí, claro —masculló Louis, toqueteando casualmente su flequillo —. A ver... me ha parecido un buen chico, un poco obsesionado con el golf, pero... —Harry estampó su mano en su propia frente, arrastrándola hasta sus ojos cuando escuchó una carcajada por parte de Niall —... pero está bien, todos tenemos aficiones, ¿no? A mi me ha caído bien.

Harry destapó sus ojos, mordiéndose la sonrisa de los labios y negando con su cabeza ante la tenue risita que Niall aún tenía atascada en su garganta.

Por suerte, la mención de la palabra aficiones consiguió que Louis comenzase a hablar de las suyas, y la cosa acabó en una conversación sobre fútbol europeo del que Niall también parecía saber mucho. Harry no, desde luego, y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que su conocimiento sobre deportes no iba más allá de hacer pesas en un gimnasio, decidieron cambiar de tema.

Louis pidió una copa más, Harry continuó bebiendo de su triste cerveza sin alcohol, y poco rato después, Niall decidió marcharse.

—Que os vaya bien el divorcio, chicos —alegó él, levantándose de su asiento y acomodando su bolsa de golf al hombro antes de marcharse.

Y ahora volvían a ser solamente Harry y Louis, envueltos una vez más en ese tipo de conversaciones que hacían perder la noción del tiempo. Conversaciones banales, pero que de alguna manera tenían a Harry escuchando todo el rato con la palma en su mejilla y sonrisas de vez en cuando. Conversaciones sobre el clima que acababan en un debate sobre vida extraterrestre, o qué hay después de la muerte, o cuál fue el último sueño que recordaban haber tenido.

Hasta que el sol comenzando a ponerse les recordó a ambos que tenían una vida fuera de aquella terraza, y que probablemente deberían marcharse antes de que el club cerrase las puertas frente a sus narices.

Así que subieron al coche de vuelta a la ciudad; Louis en el asiento del copiloto y Harry conduciendo hasta dejarle cerca de aquel hotel de cuatro estrellas, donde se despidieron.

El sol se había puesto por completo para cuando Harry llegó a casa, había encontrado un hueco para su coche en la acera junto a su edificio, no había tenido que subir con ningún vecino en el ascensor, y había conseguido dar con la llave correcta sin equivocarse mil veces antes de abrir la puerta; al parecer el día no había sido tan horrible como creyó que sería en un principio.

Sobretodo cuando al entrar en casa descubrió un aroma a cena recién hecha y a su novio envuelto en un pijama viejo sobre el sofá, con sus ojos puestos en la televisión frente a él.

—¿Acabaste pronto? —le preguntó Harry, desabrochando los botones de su camisa blanca y tirando de ella para sacarla del interior del pantalón alrededor de sus caderas. Vio a Elliot asentir —. ¿Y por qué no me has avisado? He estado allí hasta hace un rato, podrías haber venido conmigo.

—No lo sé, me fui con Collin y ya está —respondió su novio, levantándose perezosamente del sofá y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Harry antes de caminar hasta la cocina —. Además, si has estado allí hasta ahora imagino que no habrías querido irte tan pronto, y sinceramente, yo tenía ganas de llegar a casa.

—Bueno —Harry le restó importancia, siguiendo a Elliot hasta la cocina para comprobar qué había cocinado para la cena.

Un par de filetes para cada uno con un poco de quinoa y brócoli. Harry ayudó a Elliot a llevar los platos a la mesa del salón y ambos se sentaron juntos a cenar.

No hablaron mucho, era evidente que a Elliot no le había sonreído tanto el día. Pero aun así, Harry consideraba que el silencio estaba bien entre ellos, porque cuando Elliot decidió abrir la boca para algo más que para comer, el día de repente dejó de sonreír para ambos.

—Imagino que no firmaste separación de bienes cuando te casaste con Louis —le había dicho Elliot justo antes de llevarse un poco de brócoli a su boca.

Harry masticó más lentamente, negando con su cabeza.

—No —admitió —. Pero ese asunto ya está redactado en el convenio; cada uno va a quedarse con su parte.

—¿Por qué? —la expresión de Elliot no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, simplemente hablaba como si hubiera practicado aquella conversación en su cabeza mientras Harry estaba fuera —. El chico está forrado, en ese divorcio puedes sacarle la mitad de lo que tiene.

Harry se quedó inmóvil al escucharle, con el filo de su vaso sobre sus labios entreabiertos y su mirada clavada en los ojos serios de su novio.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, volviendo a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa con toda la calma que pudo mantener y esperando que Elliot retirase lo dicho, o que al menos le dijese que solo estaba bromeando.

—Oye, es completamente legal; estáis casado y ahora mismo lo que es de uno, es de ambos —él solo alzó sus cejas, convencido de que lo que estaba exponiendo en aquel momento era una idea completamente coherente y moralmente correcta —. Es tan sencillo como decir que no quieres llegar a ningún acuerdo y dejar que el juez reparta los bienes, es evidente que tú saldrías ganando.

Los labios de Harry cada vez se abrían más, y el tenedor estaba apretado en su mano completamente inmóvil. Parpadeó, sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras intentaba comprender en qué momento Elliot había podido siquiera creer que iba a darle la razón en esto.

—Tú... ¿te estás escuchando? —inquirió Harry, completamente desconcertado —. No hemos tenido un matrimonio real, él no tiene por qué repartir nada conmigo.

—Está en los registros, Harry —insistió Elliot —. Por mucho que no hayas visto a ese chico en años, estáis legalmente casados, y cualquier cosa que demandes en el divorcio va a ser válida. Tienes que aprender a sacarle provecho a tus errores.

El ceño de Harry se fruncía a medida que negaba con su cabeza.

—Así no funciona la vida, Elliot.

—Pero piénsalo, si dices que-

—No hay nada que pensar, ¿en qué mierda quieres que piense? —su voz se alzó a la misma vez que soltó bruscamente el tenedor sobre el plato.

—En que vamos a quedarnos con unos tristes tres mil dólares en el banco mientras que ese va por ahí sudando dinero.

—No, perdona —Harry exhaló una risa irónica, apuntando con un dedo a su prometido —. _Yo_ voy a quedarme con _mis_ tres mis dólares en el banco. Que te ayude a pagarlo todo no significa que sea tuyo, significa que te quiero y que me gusta compartir las cosas contigo.

—No hables como si estuvieses manteniéndome, Harry. ¿Sabes cuánto me costó ese anillo que llevas en el dedo?

—La mitad de la paga que te dan tus padres, imagino.

La expresión de Elliot cambió por completo, sus labios se entreabieron lentamente, como si Harry acabase de ofenderle de la peor manera posible. No estaba acostumbrado a que Harry le echase en cara que no tenía trabajo y que todo lo que tenía era gracias a la caridad de sus padres y a la generosidad de su novio.

Pero Harry no iba a disculparse si le había ofendido, porque la verdad es que no había dicho ninguna mentira, y si nunca antes se lo había echado en cara era porque tampoco le importaba apoyar económicamente a su novio para que el pudiese pasar sus días escribiendo, pero en todo tenía un límite y él acababa de cruzarlo.

Así que, con su ego aplastado en el suelo, Elliot se levantó de golpe, arrastrando la silla a su paso. Le lanzó una mirada amenazante y llena de rabia, como un niño pequeño que no había obtenido lo que quería y que además había acabado humillado.

—Firma esos papeles, Harry. Fírmalos y te juro que no me caso contigo.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron sobre una mirada de desdén. Si esto iba de amenazas, Harry no pensaba quedarse atrás. Se negaba completamente a ceder ante un berrinche estúpido a causa de algo tan vulgar como el dinero.

—Muy bien, entonces yo no me divorcio.

—¿Cómo? —Elliot alzó la voz, y a pesar de que le había escuchado perfectamente, inclinó su cuerpo hacia Harry, dándole la oportunidad de retractarse.

Pero Harry también se inclinó sobre su silla, sus ojos puestos en los de Elliot mientras hablaba lentamente, asegurándose de que sus palabras se quedasen grabadas a fuego en su cabeza.

—No voy a robarle dinero a una persona que no tiene la culpa de que tú quieras un ático de mierda en el centro.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a quedarte casado con él solo por orgullo?

—¡¿Qué orgullo, Elliot?! ¡No es por orgullo, es por decencia! —Harry perdió entonces la poca paciencia que le quedaba, la silla chirriando contra el suelo cuando se levantó de golpe —. ¡No voy a intentar quitarle a Louis la mitad de su dinero solo porque tú me amenaces con no casarte conmigo si no cambio la demanda! ¡No voy a cambiar la maldita demanda, y si tu no te casas, yo no me divorcio!

—Vale —fue todo lo que dijo Elliot, echándole una ultima mirada a Harry antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia la habitación.

—¡¿Vale qué?! —cuestionó Harry bruscamente, siguiéndole hasta la habitación y quedándose bajo el marco de la puerta mientras observaba a Elliot.

—Que no te divorcies si no quieres. Pero yo no voy a quedarme en esta casa mientras sigas casado —sentenció Elliot, deshaciéndose de su pijama y vistiéndose rápidamente con lo primero que encontró en el armario.

Harry apretó el pomo de la puerta, mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas mientras le miraba agarrar su portátil y llevárselo bajo el brazo.

—¿A dónde se supone que vas? —le preguntó Harry cuando Elliot atravesó la puerta, pasando por su lado sin siquiera mirarle.

—A casa de mis padres.

Él cogió sus llaves, guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y abrió la puerta de la entrada.

—Ni se te ocurra llevarte mi coche —fue lo ultimo que Harry pudo decirle antes de que Elliot se marchase de aquella casa haciendo resonar un portazo en todo el edificio.

Harry supo desde el principio que las malditas cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles. Y aún así se confió demasiado.


	10. Chapter 10

Aquella era su última mañana en San Francisco. Tenía que dejar su habitación de hotel para antes de las doce, y su vuelo de vuelta a casa partía justo después de comer, así que Louis había madrugado.

No solo porque tenía el tiempo justo para ducharse, desayunar algo y dejar su maleta preparada, sino porque Cynthia ya estaba esperando en su habitación y probablemente Harry estaba de camino.

Se suponía que iban a firmar ese divorcio temprano en la mañana, que Cynthia se llevaría los documentos a Nevada y que se encargaría de tramitarlo cuanto antes para cerrar aquel asunto lo más rápido posible.

Era sábado, y eso se veía reflejado en la manera en la que Harry llegó vestido al hotel ese día; en lugar de sus corbatas formales y chaqueta de trabajo, esta vez llevaba un fino jersey color café y una boina a juego. Louis le sonrió al saludarle.

Harry lo intentó, pero en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa tan débil que Louis terminó por borrar también la suya. Entró a la habitación de la abogada como si sus pensamientos le tuvieran completamente distraído de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se sentó frente a la mesa y suspiró más de una vez mientras Cynthia repasaba y leía en voz alta el convenio.

Louis quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero teniendo en cuenta que desde la última vez que le vio solo había pasado una noche, supuso que lo que le tenía golpeando nerviosamente su talón contra el suelo debía de tener algo que ver con su novio. Y en ese caso, él no iba a entrometerse.

Cynthia repasó el convenio punto por punto, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no querían cambiar ni una sola cláusula.

Así que Louis firmó cuando llegó el momento, pero cuando arrastró el papel por la mesa para ponerlo frente a los ojos de Harry, él no hizo nada.

—Uh... Harry —masculló Louis, empujando el bolígrafo hacia su lado de la mesa para que lo levantase y plasmase su firma en aquel papel.

Pero Harry se quedó observando el documento durante unos segundos en los que Louis y Cynthia cruzaron miradas y ceños fruncidos, hasta que el sonido de la punta del bolígrafo deslizándose bruscamente sobre el papel captó la atención de ambos.

Harry había firmado, pero había dudado. Las cejas arrugadas de Louis se alzaron con cierta preocupación. ¿Por qué mierda había dudado?

—Necesito pretender que no tengo intenciones de divorciarme —los ojos dudosos de Harry oscilaron entre ambos, quienes le miraban incluso más confundidos de lo que estaban hacía solo un momento —. Voy a divorciarme, claro que voy a hacerlo, pero... necesito retrasarlo, aunque sea durante una semana. ¿Podemos hacer eso?

—Claro que podemos, puedo presentar la demanda la semana que viene y no se comenzará a tramitar hasta entonces —habló Cynthia, con su ceño aún fruncido —. Pero... cuanto más tarde lo presente, más tarde os citarán en los juzgados.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Harry? —se atrevió a preguntar Louis.

Harry exhaló un largo suspiro, pasando sus dedos entre la raíz de su pelo y soltando bruscamente el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

—No es nada —él lamió sus labios, posando una mirada culpable sobre Louis —. Pero... no te importa pausar esto durante una semana, ¿verdad? Tampoco quiero... causarte problemas con tu novio.

—No, no me importa —le aseguró, dejándolo estar sin pedirle más explicaciones, porque era evidente que Harry no quería darlas y Louis no era quien para hacer preguntas.

Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que todo aquello tenía que ver con Elliot, y eso solo le hacía preguntarse si quizás la culpa había sido suya. Quizás Louis había hecho o dicho algo que les había llevado a discutir, quizás él había sido el motivo por el que Elliot se marchó tan de repente durante la tarde anterior en el club, aún cuando se suponía que la idea de conocerse había sido suya.

Cynthia archivó los documentos en una carpeta que después guardó en su maleta de trabajo, asegurando que comenzaría a tramitarlo sin falta para la semana que viene.

Y a eso de las diez ya habían terminado, así que dejaron a Cynthia a solas en su habitación para que pudiese preparar sus cosas para el vuelo de aquella tarde, y Louis salió de la habitación junto a un Harry que suspiraba por cada paso que daba.

Antes de que Harry pudiese siquiera pensar en despedirse en mitad de aquel pasillo, Louis tomó la palabra.

—Oye, Harry —le dijo, apretando las mangas de su sudadera en sus puños mientras se dirigía a él —. Sé que no soy con quien más necesitas hablar, pero...

—No te preocupes, Louis, de verdad —le interrumpió Harry, negando levemente con su cabeza —. No es nada.

—Bueno, está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero aun así... creo que nos prometimos un último café —Louis esbozó una media sonrisa junto a su propuesta, esperando poder convencer a Harry con ella —. Además, técnicamente sigues siendo mi esposo, y supongo que dijimos que "en lo bueno y en lo malo", ¿no?

Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Harry, y terminó exhalando una risita justo antes de morderse el labio. Y aceptó.

Tenían el tiempo contado, Louis debía volver al hotel para sacar sus maletas de su habitación antes de las doce, y necesitaba estar en el aeropuerto dos horas antes de que su vuelo saliera, así que decidieron pasear por los alrededores del hotel con un café para llevar en sus manos.

Harry no le contó nada, de hecho, parecía que estaba tratando de evitar el tema a toda costa, porque el nombre de Elliot no surgió en ningún momento de la conversación y Louis tampoco quiso presionarle.

Pero se ofreció a llevarle al aeropuerto, tanto a él como a Cynthia. Dijo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos después de haberse tomado las molestias de viajar a su ciudad para hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

Y ahora se estaban despidiendo, mientras Cynthia sacaba su maleta del maletero del coche, Louis agarraba el asa de la suya a un lado de la ventanilla de Harry, con su antebrazo apoyado en el marco y ligeramente inclinado hacia delante.

—Si en algún momento de esta semana cambias de opinión, llámame y le diré a Cynthia que comience a tramitar el divorcio cuando sea —le había dicho a través de la ventana abierta.

—Claro, no te preocupes —aseguró Harry, sonriendo amablemente —. Y... Louis, muchas gracias por todo, eres un encanto.

Louis esbozó una sonrisa, negando con su cabeza para restarle importancia y mordiéndose brevemente el labio. Toqueteó su flequillo con sus dedos.

—No ha sido nada, Harry —le dijo, observando como Harry sacaba su brazo por la ventanilla y le tendía la mano.

—Hasta los juzgados, supongo.

—Hasta los juzgados, Harry.

Louis aceptó el apretón y entonces se despidió de él, viendo como su coche se alejaba de aquel aeropuerto sin tener ni idea de cuándo volverían a verse.

Podría ser un mes, tres meses, seis. Todo dependía de la citación en los juzgados, de la rapidez con la que se tramitase el divorcio. Y una vez estuviesen legalmente separados, cada uno seguiría con su vida, así que Louis suponía que en realidad solo faltaba un mes, tres meses, o seis para volver a verle por última vez.

Una pena, porque el chico era un amor y, siendo completamente honesto, a Louis no le importaría tenerle como amigo.

Pero quizás eso sería un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que ambos tenían una vida en estados diferentes y problemas que resolver en sus propias ciudades. De hecho, Cynthia se encargó de recordarle uno de sus problemas cuando ambos se encontraban almorzando algo rápido en el aeropuerto mientras esperaban al embarque.

—Así que Trevor se fue.

Louis apretó sus labios, inspirando profundamente antes de exhalar un suspiro pesado. Había estado pensando mucho en él desde que se marchó, pero no precisamente porque estuviera preocupado porque no le hubiera llamado, o porque no sabía si seguía enfadado.

A Louis lo que le daba miedo era simplemente llegar a casa, porque no tenía ni idea de qué iba a encontrarse. A lo mejor le estaba esperando para discutir como nunca antes lo habían hecho, o a lo mejor descubría que había hecho sus maletas y se había vuelto a casa de sus padres.

Por Dios, a lo mejor ni siquiera había vuelto a Las Vegas y quizás en este momento se encontraba de retiro espiritual en África adoptando a todos los malditos niños que le diesen pena, quien mierda sabía hasta dónde podía llegar Trevor si se le cruzaban los cables.

Lo que sí daba por seguro era que, de alguna manera u otra, Trevor no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban. Su novio nunca había sido partidario de la calma y mucho menos de admitirlo cuando era él quien la cagaba.

Pero bueno, ese sería un problema que enfrentaría cuando llegase a casa; Louis no pensaba calentarse la cabeza antes de tiempo.

La hora y media de vuelo pasó rápida, Cynthia y él desembarcaron poco después de las cuatro de la tarde, y al salir del aeropuerto se encontraron con Luke, quien esperaba a su esposa apoyado en el costado de su coche.

—Hola, preciosa —Luke dejó un beso en los labios de Cynthia nada más la tuvo en frente, y después atrapó la mano de Louis en una palmada amistosa —. Sube, anda, te acerco a tu casa en un momento.

Louis ni siquiera le dio las gracias porque, por favor, eran amigos desde los cinco años. Es más, Luke debería agradecerle a él simplemente por darle el honor de posar su culo en el asiento de su coche.

Cynthia ocupó el lugar del copiloto, Louis se sentó atrás, y Luke arrancó el motor del coche a la misma vez que cerraba la puerta a su lado.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —su amigo echó una miradita hacia el asiento trasero antes de acelerar el vehículo e incorporarse a la carretera.

—Pues... bien —Louis ladeó su cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.—. Ha sido... un viaje curioso, sinceramente.

—Oh, a mi me ha encantado, ha sido muy entretenido —comentó Cynthia, riendo alegremente —. Adoro mi trabajo, la verdad.

—¿Entretenido por qué? —Luke echaba constantes miraditas curiosas al retrovisor en busca de los ojos de Louis —. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Unas cuantas cosas —admitió Louis, retocando su flequillo en el reflejo de la pantalla de su teléfono —. Con decirte que me fui con Trevor y he vuelto sin él...

Las cejas de Luke se alzaron a medida que soltaba una carcajada y cambiaba de marcha.

—¿Le has dejado allí o qué?

—No, imbécil —Louis no pudo evitar que una risa escandalosa se escapase de su garganta —. Quiso conocer a Harry y se sintió atacado, formó una escenita delante del pobre chico, se indignó cuando le eché de la habitación y al día siguiente cogió un avión y se fue.

—"Se sintió atacado" —citó Luke, resoplando sarcásticamente con una ceja alzada. Miró a Louis a través del retrovisor —. Eso significa que ese Harry tiene que estar como mínimo al nivel de un modelo de Gucci.

A Louis no le dio tiempo siquiera a abrir la boca cuando Cynthia tomó la palabra, asintiendo exageradamente con su cabeza mientras miraba a Luke.

—Al nivel de un dios griego, incluso —aseguró ella —. El chico es precioso, de verdad, es que me parece normal que Louis acabase con él frente a un altar hace cinco años.

A esas alturas de la conversación, las cejas de Luke llegaban hasta el techo, y si no dejaba de mirar a Louis cada medio segundo a través del maldito retrovisor, probablemente acabarían estampándose contra un poste.

—¿Ah, sí? —la pregunta salió de los labios de su amigo de una manera tan curiosa y sugerente que Louis no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza.

—Pues sí —admitió Louis con naturalidad —. Creo que es incluso más guapo ahora que cuando me casé con él, no te voy a mentir.

—Una pena que esté prometido, ¿no? —se burló Luke.

—Una pena que esté prometido con quien está prometido —recalcó Louis, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo? —esta vez, el ceño de Luke se frunció —. ¿Has conocido a su prometido?

—Sí, bueno. Esa es otra historia.

—Joder, ¿me vas a dejar a medias? —se quejó Luke, mirando directamente hacia su esposa en cuanto una idea surgió en su cabeza —. Mi amor, ¿te importa si te dejo en casa y me voy con éste a tomar algo?

—Por mí como si hacéis una fiesta de pijamas —simplificó Cynthia con tranquilidad. Luke soltó una risa.

—Ya veo cuánto me has echado de menos —se burló Luke, codeando a su esposa antes de reír con ella y entrelazar sus manos sobre la palanca de cambios.

—Bueno, como quieras —Louis tomó la palabra respecto al plan que Luke había decidido sin siquiera preguntarle si le parecía bien —. Pero igualmente tienes que llevarme a casa para dejar la maleta. No voy a ir arrastrándola por toda la ciudad.

—Puedes dejarla en el maletero —le sugirió Luke.

—Nah, quiero pasar por allí, con suerte Trevor se ha ido de casa y podemos jugar al FIFA un rato.

Pero por mucho que Louis bromease respecto a Trevor yéndose de casa, la verdad es que nunca hablaba en serio. Por alguna razón, vivía con la garantía de que Trevor no iba a tener los suficientes huevos como para marcharse de allí. Principalmente porque estaban hablando de Trevor, la persona que prefería quedarse horas discutiendo antes que cortar por lo sano.

Así que se sorprendió cuando encontró la casa completamente vacía. Trevor no estaba, ni tampoco sus típicos exámenes a medio corregir en una esquina de la mesa para comer.

Louis inspiró profundamente, disculpándose con Luke antes de subir al piso de arriba en busca de comprobar que no se había llevado nada más.

Si solo se había marchado con los exámenes, lo más probable es que solo estuviese intentando llamar la atención y que volvería en un par de días dispuesto a continuar con la discusión que dejaron a medias.

Pero si se había llevado su ropa y sus cosas, entonces Louis tendría que comenzar a hacerse la idea de que Trevor no iba a volver a pisar esa casa. Al menos no lo haría si Louis no le llamaba para pedirle que lo hiciese.

Y Louis definitivamente no iba a arrastrarse.

—¡Louis! —la manera en la que Luke le llamó desde el piso de abajo le alarmó lo suficiente como para dejar atrás su investigación en los armarios y bajar a comprobar el por qué de ese grito.

Ahí fue cuando descubrió que Trevor no solo se había ido de casa, no. Trevor acababa de cobrarse la venganza de su vida.

La puerta del garaje estaba abierta y la luz encendida, Luke estaba mirando hacia el interior desde el marco de la puerta, y Louis juraba que el pulso se le paró cuando sus ojos vieron aquello.

—Qué hijo de puta —enterró sus dedos en la raíz de su pelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared del garaje antes de terminar cayéndose al suelo.

Sus coches estaban rayados, los dos malditos coches, con arañazos profundos y largos en cada una de las puertas. Y no solo eso, sino que se había encargado de romper los retrovisores exteriores, quebrar el parabrisas y abollar el capó, a base de patadas, suponía.

Louis rodeó ambos coches, analizándolos desde cada ángulo posible con una mano en su frente y la vida fuera del cuerpo.

—Deja de mirarlos —le aconsejó Luke desde la puerta —. Están jodidos, ya está, por mucho que los mires la pintura no va a arreglarse.

—Ni la pintura, ni los retrovisores, ni... —Louis inspiró profundamente para retener la poca paciencia que quedaba en su interior después de descubrir cómo se encontraba la parte trasera de sus bebés —... joder, ha reventado los faros.

—¿Quieres que te haga un té? —se ofreció Luke, sus labios apretados en una expresión de lástima.

Pero Louis seguía mirando las puertas profundamente rayadas sobre la pintura negra de ambos coches, los retrovisores descolgados con los cristales rotos y el agujero que había dejado en los faros traseros. La sangre le hirvió.

—¡¿Cuánto dinero se cree que tengo, Luke?! —vociferó de repente, señalando bruscamente hacia sus coches con una mano —. ¡¿Sabes cuánto me va a costar arreglar esto?! ¡No puedo gastarme el sueldo de un mes solo en el puto mecánico!

—Bueno, pero los tendrás asegurados, ¿no?

Louis mordió el interior de sus mejillas, de repente enfadándose consigo mismo más que con el propio Trevor.

—A terceros.

—A terceros —repitió Luke con cierto tono de reproche —. ¿Cómo dejas dos coches de alta gama asegurados a terceros?

—Porque los cuido con mi vida.

—¡Pero tu vida tiene a Trevor, Louis!

—¡No, ya no! —sentenció Louis, golpeando con el puño levemente la puerta de uno de sus coches en un intento de descargar una cuarta parte de la rabia que tenía acumulada, caminando después hacia la puerta y parándose frente a su amigo —. Esta ha sido la última que le paso, y te juro que como vuelva a pisar esta casa se traga la rueda del coche. ¡De los dos!

Louis no era rico, joder. Ganaba mucho dinero, sí, pero no tanto como para permitirse el lujo de reparar dos coches de alta gama y pretender que le sobrase para poder pagar el resto de sus gastos. Un imprevisto de ese tamaño le descontrolaba todas las malditas cuentas y no tenía ni idea de cómo mierda iba a pagarlo.

Suponía que tendría que utilizar el transporte público a partir de ahora, al menos hasta tener lo suficiente como para reparar uno de sus coches sin sacrificar todos sus ahorros.

Conseguir tranquilizarse y olvidar el desastre que se había quedado en aquel garaje le costó un té y un par de partidas al FIFA. Hasta que Luke sintió que Louis estaba lo suficientemente calmado como para comenzar a hacerle preguntas respecto a su fin de semana en San Francisco.

Louis se distrajo contándoselo todo, desde el motivo por el cual había terminado pasando su tarde junto al prometido de su esposo en la terraza de un club de golf, hasta la incómoda pregunta que ese simpático irlandés se atrevió a hacerle cuando Elliot se fue.

—... yo le dije que me había caído bien, evidentemente, ¿qué otra cosa se supone que diría si Harry estaba delante? —a medida que explicaba, el humo de su cigarro se escapaba de su boca —. Y no es que me cayese mal, pero tampoco me cayó del todo bien.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Luke, apoyando su codo en el respaldar del sofá mientras escuchaba a Louis.

—No lo sé, no lo sé. Hay algo en ese niño que no terminó de convencerme. Es un poco raro, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué ha hecho, aparte de arrastrarte a un club de golf y molestarte todo el camino hablando sobre sus técnicas?

—¡No lo sé! —repitió Louis, apagando su cigarro en el cenicero sobre su rodilla antes de dejarlo en la mesa de café frente a ellos —. Al principio fue muy amable, pero luego comenzó a mirarme mal, ¿sabes? Y podría haber pensado que el motivo era que estoy casado con su prometido, pero no tiene sentido porque fue él quien me invitó y quien me dijo que no le importaba —comentó, cruzando sus piernas sobre el sofá —. Además, también era un poco pedante, y pretencioso. Y llevaba el pelo así como... peinado hacia atrás con un montón de fijador, un jersey atado al cuello y zapatos náuticos, por Dios, ¿quién se cree que es? ¿El puto chihuahua de Beverly Hills?

Louis juró que la carcajada de Luke llegó incluso más allá del cielo, y él tampoco pudo evitar soltar una risita al escucharla.

—En mi vida te he escuchado criticar a alguien así —aseguró Luke, aún entre risas.

—Pero es que tú no le has visto. Si lo hubieras hecho te aseguro que también estarías criticándole —le dijo, señalándole con un dedo y una ceja alzada —. No tiene nada que ver con Harry, joder. Él es un amor, te lo prometo. Cuenta chistes de mierda, pero bueno —Louis soltó una risita al recordar uno de sus chistes —, te ríes solo por la manera en la que él se ríe de ellos, ¿sabes? Es adorable, el hijo de puta —los ojos de Louis se arrugaron al reír de nuevo —. Pero luego... aparece el chihuahua y ves que le da un beso, y... no, joder, no pegan una mierda —Louis negó con su cabeza, pellizcando el puente de su nariz —. Harry podría encontrar a alguien mejor, créeme.

Luke tardó mucho en dar una respuesta después de aquello, porque se había quedado mirando a Louis con una ceja alzada y los labios entreabiertos. Exhaló una risita levemente incrédula.

—Joder... cómo hablas de él —musitó su amigo, ladeando la cabeza —. A ti Harry te ha gustado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Louis frunció el ceño, negando con su cabeza automáticamente —. No.

—¿Cómo que no? —inquirió Luke casi violentamente, como si estuviera completamente convencido de que poseía la verdad absoluta y que Louis solo era un pobre ignorante —. Mírate la cara, se te ha iluminado.

—Por favor, Luke —Louis soltó una risa seca y un poco torpe —, le conozco desde hace tres días, deja de montarte películas raras en la cabeza.

Luke resopló sarcásticamente, inclinándose hacia él.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gustaría quitárselo a su prometido —las cejas de Luke subían y bajaban, y Louis continuaba negando con su cabeza.

—Yo no quiero quitarle nada a nadie.

—Venga ya —Luke rodó los ojos, estampando su espalda contra el respaldar del sofá, fingiendo abatimiento —. Eres un mentiroso de mierda, joder —le acusó, lanzándole un cojín con parsimonia que Louis paró antes de que acabase en su cara.

—Mira, piensa lo que quieras, me da igual —simplificó Louis, estirándose para atrapar el mando de la PlayStation que descansaba sobre la mesita de café e iniciando algún juego para desviar la atención hacia otro tema.

Luke le miró de reojo, arqueando brevemente sus cejas y juzgándole en silencio, pero no comentó nada más y se dejó distraer por una nueva partida al FIFA.

Pero Louis... bueno. Louis estaría mintiendo si dijera que las palabras de Luke no le habían dejado pensando durante un buen rato.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis había pasado una semana de mierda.

Empezando por esos mil quinientos dólares que se había dejado en reparar tan solo un coche; coche que después había tenido que vender por mucho menos de lo que le costó para poder pagar la reparación del otro.

Y ahora, el coche que le quedaba llevaba tres días en el mecánico, quien además le había dicho que no iba a tenerlo listo hasta al menos otros tres días hábiles, y teniendo en cuenta que era viernes, Louis calculaba que no iba a recuperar su coche hasta mediados de la semana que viene.

Así que estaba jodido, porque su maravillosa casa -donde ahora vivía solo y se le hacía demasiado grande- se encontraba en una urbanización al norte de Spring Valley, y la parada de autobús más cercana estaba a veinte minutos caminando.

Sin embargo, todo ese tiempo muerto que se veía obligado a desperdiciar en el camino de vuelta a casa tras cada día de trabajo, daban para mucho. Louis se había replanteado su vida de muchas maneras durante esos paseos.

Empezando por Trevor, quien solo había necesitado un día y un berrinche para eliminar por completo el último rastro de cariño que a Louis le quedaba hacia él.

La verdad es que no sabía si Trevor tenía intenciones de volver a casa en algún momento o si destrozar sus coches había sido su manera de dejarle claro que la relación se había acabado, porque ninguno había vuelto a saber del otro desde que se vieron por última vez en San Francisco, pero Louis no tenía intenciones de llamar para preguntarle qué iba a pasar con ellos.

No solo porque seguía enfadado, esto no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Trevor se hubiese atrevido a tocar sus posesiones más preciadas solo porque no sabía de qué otra manera hacerle daño.

Es que simplemente no le importaba lo que pudiese pasar con ellos. Hacía apenas tres semanas tenía miedo de perderle, y ahora que había descubierto cómo se veía la vida sin tenerle al lado, lo único que sabía era que no le quería de vuelta.

Llevaba años excusándose a sí mismo por seguir ahí, día tras día, a pesar de todo, con el pretexto de que el tiempo y la convivencia desgastan las relaciones. Excusando la actitud del propio Trevor por el simple hecho de que llevaban cinco años juntos, vivían bajo el mismo techo y tenían una vida en común.

Pero la realidad era que de esos cinco años solo tres fueron felices, el techo bajo el que vivían era propiedad de Louis, y absolutamente ninguno de los dos estaba completamente conforme con esa vida en común que habían construido.

Es que no estaban yendo a ninguna parte, su relación estaba a la deriva desde hacía más de dos años y lo habían estado ignorando por completo.

No iban a tener hijos y no iban a casarse nunca. No tenían metas ni proyectos en común, y llevaban meses sin siquiera salir a cenar juntos. Hacía mucho que Louis no escuchaba un "te quiero", pero para ser justos, también hacía mucho que Louis no se lo decía.

Por no tener, ni siquiera tenían sexo; aunque tampoco es que a Louis le apeteciese tener sexo si era con Trevor.

Así que se podría decir que la ruptura que parecían estar atravesando le estaba dando más rabia que tristeza. Rabia por haber desperdiciado tantos años de su vida en una relación donde no quedaba amor, ni felicidad, ni estabilidad. Rabia por haberse dado cuenta tan tarde.

Pero de momento todo estaba bien para Louis. Quizás lo único que llegaba a entristecerle un poco de toda aquella situación era saber que si ahora almorzaba en el trabajo era porque ya nadie le esperaba en casa para almorzar con él.

Y sin embargo, cuando ese mismo día abrió la puerta principal de su casa tras llegar del trabajo y escuchó ruidos en la planta superior, se arrepintió de no haber valorado lo suficiente la soledad. 

Su primera sospecha fue evidente.

Trevor. Él aún tenía las llaves de aquella casa y la mayoría de sus cosas en ella; a lo mejor las estaba recogiendo para marcharse definitivamente, o a lo mejor había aprovechado que estaba en el trabajo para venir y destrozarle algo más.

Louis subió al piso de arriba con el corazón apretado en un puño, rezando para que Trevor estuviera dispuesto a dejar las cosas como estaban. No quería discutir, ni dejarse manipular por él, no quería escuchar como le echaba las culpas de todo porque sabía que de alguna manera siempre terminaría haciéndole sentir mal.

Así que iba a entrar en aquella habitación y se iba a plantar frente a él para dejarle muy claro que no quería verle. Que tomase sus cosas lo más rápido posible y que se marchase de allí antes de que Louis comenzase a arrepentirse de haber sido demasiado bueno con él.

Pero no era Trevor quien estaba rebuscando en los armarios.

Louis entró a su propia habitación con su ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. La ropa de Trevor estaba desperdigada entre tres maletas sobre la cama que Louis había olvidado hacer por la mañana, y la hermana de Trevor tiraba las perchas vacías sobre las almohadas tras cada prenda que descolgaba de ellas.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Louis y Rachel llevaban cinco largos años fingiendo llevarse bien, así que ninguno perdió la oportunidad que el momento les ofreció para clavar sobre el otro una mirada de auténtico desprecio.

—Recoger las cosas de mi hermano —respondió ella con cierto tono despectivo, doblando una camiseta y tirándola en una de las maletas —. Él no quiere ni acercarse por aquí.

—Tampoco le conviene, créeme.

Rachel le miró completamente indignada, sus ojos entrecerrándose y sus labios arrugándose en una expresión de puro asco. Ella le señaló con su uña de porcelana, demostrando una vez más que en aquella familia las discusiones las llevaban en las venas.

—Yo sabía desde el principio que tú eras un hijo de puta, pero Trevor nunca me hizo caso —alegó ella, como si hubiera estado años esperando para decirle aquello —. Al menos se lo has demostrado y por fin te ha dado la patada.

Louis solo pudo exhalar una risa irónica, negando con su cabeza.

—Trevor debería estar agradecido de que este hijo de puta no le haya demandado.

—Él a ti no tiene que agradecerte por nada, sea lo que sea que te haya hecho mi hermano, te lo mereces —era evidente que Rachel no tenía ni idea de nada, pero tampoco parecía que le importase demasiado conocer otras versiones diferentes a la de su hermano.

—A ti te ha contado solo lo que le interesa contarte, ¿verdad?

—A mi me ha contado lo que le has hecho, y eso es todo lo que necesito saber —insistió Rachel —. Cinco años ocultándole que le fuiste infiel y te atreves a indignarte porque Trevor se haya puesto a la defensiva frente a la persona con la que le engañaste —Rachel soltó una risita irónica, comenzando a enumerar con sus dedos —. Le echaste de la habitación como si fuese un perro, te importó una mierda que volviese a casa y ahora también te importa una mierda que se haya ido de ella. Ha pasado una semana y ni siquiera le has llamado, por Dios.

Louis rió sin una pizca de humor, sintió las venas de sus antebrazos marcándose al apretar sus puños. Era increíble la manera en la que Trevor conseguía darle la vuelta a las cosas para victimizarse.

—Para empezar, Trevor no se puso a la defensiva. Trevor atacó a Harry —las cejas de Rachel se alzaron despectivamente en cuanto Louis pronunció su nombre —. Le eché porque me estaba haciendo pasar vergüenza, volvió a casa porque él quiso volver y sí, me importa una mierda que se haya ido, así que dile que se siente a esperar porque yo no voy a llamarle.

—No me sorprende viniendo de ti. No le has querido en tu puta vida —Rachel continuó rescatando del armario la ropa de Trevor, tirando bruscamente de las prendas colgadas en las perchas y doblándolas de malas maneras antes de guardarlas al azar en las maletas —. ¿Para qué siquiera vas a divorciarte de ese imbécil? Si las ganas que tienes de follártelo se ven desde lejos.

—Cállate, Rachel —espetó Louis, mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas y reprimiendo un suspiro pesado. En cambio, inspiró profunda y bruscamente, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos —. Deja de intentar comerme la cabeza porque tú no tienes ni idea de nada. Así que termina de llevarte sus malditas cosas y dame sus llaves, porque Trevor no va a volver a esta casa —sentenció, extendiendo su mano frente a los ojos de aquella mujer y esperando pacientemente.

Rachel arrastró una nueva mirada despectiva sobre el cuerpo de Louis antes de sacar del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón la copia de las llaves de aquella casa. Las estampó contra su mano.

Y Louis la dejó a solas en la habitación, soltando un suspiro cuando, al llegar al piso de abajo, se tiró contra el sofá y descubrió que aún seguía dándole vueltas a las últimas palabras que ella le había dicho.

No era como si hubiera sido la primera persona en decírselo, y tampoco es que Louis fuera a quitarles razón.

Harry le atraía; sexual y mentalmente. Le atraía tanto como le atrajo aquella noche en la que le conoció frente a una mesa de apuestas, solo que ahora tenía más perspectiva, porque ya no había alcohol de por medio.

Ahora había un divorcio, había un anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Harry, había toda una hora en avión entre ellos y cinco años de diferencia entre la primera y la segunda vez que le conoció.

Le seguía atrayendo de la misma manera, pero no se encontraban ni de cerca en la misma situación. Aunque tampoco lo pretendía.

Luke y él habían vuelto a hablar del tema durante la última semana, y Louis había querido ser sincero.

Le contó sobre cómo el alcohol hizo sencilla aquella noche, sobre lo fáciles que fueron los besos y los toques entre ellos, lo simple que les resultó pretender durante un rato que no eran unos desconocidos cometiendo errores estúpidos.

Le contó lo irreal que se sintió el intercambiar un "si quiero" mientras se miraban como si hubieran tenido la mejor idea de sus vidas, y la pequeña espina de decepción que se clavó en su pecho cuando la oportunidad de acostarse con él terminó yéndose a la mierda.

Le admitió que, aún con cuatro copas corriendo por sus venas, todavía recordaba la manera en la que Harry se quedó dormido sobre la cama de aquel motel lleno de personas inoportunas que no tendrían que haber estado allí, y lo mucho que le fastidió verse obligado sacrificar su noche de bodas para arrastrar a un Calvin increíblemente borracho hasta el hospital más cercano.

Y se atrevió a confesar que a la mañana siguiente despertó recordando a Harry, y que aún seguía teniendo esa espinita de decepción clavada en su maldito pecho porque, sí, también recordaba muchas de las conversaciones que tuvieron, y sabía que en una de ellas él le había dicho que tomaría un vuelo de vuelta a su ciudad justo a la tarde siguiente.

Le fastidió saber que no volvería a verle, así que decidió borrarle de su mente. Principalmente porque se suponía que Louis debía de estar pensando en Trevor, la persona con quien acababa de comenzar una relación después de infinitos meses llenos de citas formales, no en el imbécil de la corona de plástico que en tan solo una noche consiguió arrastrarle hasta una capilla cutre y dejarle frustrado tras prometerle una luna de miel que nunca se cumplió.

Luego pasaron cinco años, y para ese entonces Louis ya lo había olvidado prácticamente todo. Tanto su cara, su nombre y su voz, como la firma de ambos en un documento que resultó ser tan real como legal.

Y Luke, después de que Louis le hubiera relatado cómo vivió aquella historia, le había vuelto a sacar la misma conclusión:

"A ti te gusta Harry".

Pues claro que le gustaba, ¿acaso no estaba casado con él precisamente por eso? Le gustaba físicamente y le gustaba como persona, pero eso era todo.

Louis no quería nada de Harry a estas alturas. Había una diferencia enorme entre acabar aceptando una propuesta de matrimonio con cuatro copas encima y una tensión sexual no resuelta empujándole a hacerlo, y entre encontrarse con él después de cinco años y esperar a continuar con él esa bonita historia que olvidaron en Las Vegas y que nunca fue de amor.

Por favor, ambos eran adultos, ambos tenían sus vidas. Aquella noche pasó lo que pasó porque eran jóvenes, estaban borrachos y se gustaron físicamente, pero al final del día no era más que una anécdota que contarle a los nietos que probablemente ninguno de los dos tendría jamás.

Y por mucho que Luke hubiera insistido en clavar codazos en su brazo con una ceja alzada y poca sutileza, la realidad seguía siendo la misma.

Harry estaba prometido, y Louis acababa de salir de una relación larga que había terminado con sus energías. Ambos estaban a poco de divorciarse, y en cuanto lo hiciesen iban a volver a olvidarse del otro por segunda vez en sus vidas.

—Que te vaya bien con tu esposo, Louis.

Alzó la vista y lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron unas maletas arrastrándose por la entrada. No tuvo tiempo de responder a la cínica despedida de quien había sido su cuñada durante años, porque ella se marchó rápido y soltando un portazo brusco.

Louis resopló. Se acomodó contra el sofá y encendió la televisión aún sabiendo que no le prestaría atención, porque su vida era un chiste y no podía parar de pensar en ello.

Dejó que la tarde pasase sin hacer absolutamente nada, de todas formas era viernes, así que había apagado su teléfono de empresa para que nadie se atreviese a molestarle y solo se había dignado a levantarse del sofá para cambiar su ropa a algo más cómodo.

Al rato sonó su teléfono. Louis echo un vistazo hacia la pantalla con cierto desinterés. Era Trevor. 

Y siguió siendo Trevor cada cinco malditos minutos, porque Louis nunca respondía y Trevor nunca descansaba. Estuvo a punto de apagar también aquel teléfono, hasta que vio un nombre diferente brillando en la pantalla.

Harry.

Se incorporó de golpe en el sofá, atrapando su teléfono y aclarándose la garganta antes de responder.

No hablaba con él desde esa última vez en el aeropuerto de San Francisco, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido en su vida durante la última semana, pero era evidente que llamaba para dar carta blanca a los trámites del divorcio que tenían pendiente.

—Hola, Louis —él saludó en un tono neutro, Louis dejó caer su espalda contra los asientos del sofá mientras apretaba el teléfono contra su oído.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Harry —. Te llamaba porque... bueno. Por el divorcio.

Louis apretó una leve sonrisa entre sus labios, rodando los ojos para sí mismo.

—Sí, lo había imaginado —se burló —. ¿Quieres que Cynthia comience a tramitarlo?

—Sí, por favor —Harry parecía apagado al hablar, Louis seguía estando seguro de que todo aquello tenía que ver con su novio —. No quiero retrasarlo más, tampoco puedo tenerte toda la vida atrapado en un matrimonio solo porque... Bueno —y se calló antes de hablar de más, exhalando una risita que sonó más a suspiro —. Además, de verdad que no quiero que esto te cause problemas con tu novio y...

—No, no te preocupes —le interrumpió —. Lo hemos dejado.

A través de la línea solo pudo escucharse silencio durante unos cuantos segundos. No se lo esperaba, era evidente y completamente lógico. Desde su punto de vista la noticia había llegado de golpe y sin contexto. Hacía una semana Harry se enfrentó a Trevor, y ahora de repente ya no había más Trevor.

—Oh. Lo siento mucho —Louis no pudo evitar reír disimuladamente. Mejor que le felicitasen —. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Es algo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho, así que no pasa nada.

—Bueno. De todas maneras... seguimos casados —mencionó Harry, sacándole a Louis una inevitable sonrisa y una miradita al cielo tras comprender la referencia —. Así que... ¿en lo bueno y en lo malo?

Louis se mordió el labio.

—Creo que estaré bien, pero te llamaré si necesito llorar en algún hombro —le aseguro, con esa sonrisa estúpida todavía en su cara —. Voy a llamar a Cynthia antes de que se haga más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Te llamo de vuelta en cuanto hable con ella.

—Vale —fue lo último que dijo Harry antes de que la llamada se cortase.

Y ahí estaba Louis, buscando el número de Cynthia con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios que mordió al darse cuenta de lo patético que probablemente se estaba viendo.

Llamó a la abogada, dándole vía libre para presentar el divorcio. Cynthia le dijo que los tribunales civiles no estaban muy saturados, así que probablemente tardarían menos de un mes en convocarles para la vista ante el juez.

Y en menos de un mes estarían divorciados. Estaba siendo rápido.

Cuando intentó terminar la llamada con Cynthia para poder llamar a Harry y explicarle sobre la situación, escuchó débilmente la voz de Luke pidiéndole que le pasase el teléfono porque, al parecer, tenía algo que decirle a Louis.

Ese algo era una idea.

—Escúchame —ahora era Luke quien estaba al teléfono —. Es Harry quien tiene que viajar hasta aquí para presentarse en los juzgados, ¿no? —Louis respondió con un breve y confundido "sí" —. Entonces, ¿por qué no le ofreces tu casa?

El ceño de Louis se frunció al instante.

—¿Cómo?

—Louis, probablemente Harry piense quedarse en un motel, pero tú tienes una habitación de sobra y Trevor se ha ido de casa —evidenció Luke —. Dile que no hace falta que pague por una habitación y ábrele las puertas de tu casa.

—No —Louis negó bruscamente, sus cejas cada vez más arrugadas —. No, ¿cómo voy a decirle eso? Apenas le conozco, no va a aceptar quedarse en mi casa.

—Bueno, no pierdes nada por ofrecerte a hacerle un favor, ¿no?

Louis se mantuvo en silencio, vaciló un par de veces al intentar buscar una respuesta y sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo cuando la encontró.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer de celestina? —se quejó —. Incluso aunque se lo ofreciese y me dijese que sí, no es como si yo fuese a-

—¡No estoy intentando hacer de celestina! —Luke habló entre risas traviesas —. Solo te he dado una idea. Sé amable con el niño, ¿qué te cuesta?

Louis volvió a quedarse en silencio, dándole vueltas en su cabeza a la estúpida idea de su estúpido amigo.

Está bien, no era la gran cosa, si lo mirabas desde un punto de vista lógico, solo era una oferta amable y desinteresada para que el chico se ahorrase un poco de dinero.

Pero desde el punto de vista de Louis, llamar a Harry y decirle algo como: "eh, ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa?" sonaba horriblemente mal. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el trasfondo de la situación en la que se encontraban. Ellos casados, Harry prometido con otra persona, y Louis siendo consciente de que se encontraba innegablemente atraído hacia él.

Si Harry malinterpretaba esa propuesta, Louis se moría.

—Luke, me da vergüenza —masculló levemente, sus labios arrugándose ligeramente avergonzado al admitir aquello.

—¿Vergüenza por qué? ¡Louis, él te pidió matrimonio! ¡Tú solo le estás ofreciendo una maldita estancia! —Luke cada vez reía más, como si estuviera pasándoselo mejor que en toda su vida.

—Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? —se quejó Louis, resoplando bruscamente —. No voy a proponerle nada, así que cállate y devuélvele el teléfono a tu esposa. Tengo que llamar a Harry.

Casi pudo visualizar a su amigo rodando los ojos cuando le respondió ese "tú sabrás lo que haces" antes de colgar la llamada.

Suspiró, marcó el número de Harry y se quedó observando como brillaba en la pantalla durante un buen rato.

Ahora Louis estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué mierda estaba nervioso?

No era como si fuese a proponerle nada a Harry de todas formas, lo había dejado muy claro. Quizás quería, pero no iba a hacerlo.

Y tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que no podía volver a permitir que Luke le comiese la cabeza de esa manera, porque la situación en realidad era tan insignificante como un grano de arena y Louis no iba a convertirla en una montaña.

Así que le llamó.

Ni Louis le propuso nada, ni Harry le explicó en ningún momento el por qué había querido retrasar el divorcio en primer lugar, pero ambos se quedaron charlando al teléfono durante un par de horas más de las necesarias.

💍

Quince días. La citación había llegado exactamente quince días después de que Cynthia presentase la demanda en los juzgados.

Y Harry llevaba tres semanas sin hablar con Elliot, así que él no tenía ni idea de que Harry iba a tomar un vuelo directo a Las Vegas y estaba a punto de divorciarse.

Pero es que Harry estuvo esperando a que Elliot le llamase para disculparse durante una semana completa, y Elliot nunca le llamó, así que Harry definitivamente tampoco quiso llamarle para decirle que la demanda de divorcio había sido presentada.

Y si ninguno iba a llamar al otro, entonces puede que no hubiera boda, pero sí que habría divorcio de todas formas, porque Louis no tenía la culpa de que Elliot fuera un orgulloso de mierda y Harry no podía tenerle atrapado en ese matrimonio para el resto de sus vidas solo porque intentó amenazar a su prometido con ello y no sirvió para nada.

Sin embargo, la situación actual había llegado hasta los oídos de los padres de Elliot, y Andrew, como el buen suegro que era, llamó a Harry un par de días después de que su hijo hubiera vuelto a casa tras la discusión entre ambos.

—Hijo, entiéndele, está enfadado porque no le habías contado que ya estabas casado —Andrew le había dicho algo como aquello, y Harry solo había terminado enfadándose más porque era evidente que Elliot le contó lo que le interesó contarle.

Y Harry había estado a muy poco de soltar la verdad; que si su maldito hijo estaba enfadado era porque él se había negado a estafar al chico con quien se casó.

Pero no lo hizo, porque Andrew continuó hablando insistentemente mientras Harry se limitaba a morder el interior de sus mejillas completamente molesto y a apretar el teléfono contra su oreja para evitar colgar la llamada y estamparlo contra una pared.

—Él sabe perfectamente que se ha enfadado más de lo que tenía derecho a enfadarse, sabe que se ha pasado yéndose de casa, pero quiere volver, es solo que-

—Entonces que vuelva —respondió Harry, seco y cortante —. Solo tiene que llamarme y disculparse. No es tan difícil.

—Ya sabes como es mi hijo, Harry... le cuesta dejar el orgullo y...

—Pero es que ese no es mi problema —le interrumpió, a cada minuto que pasaba en la llamada, más nervioso y enfadado acababa —. Yo no pienso llamarle solo porque a él le cueste pedir perdón.

—Bueno, ambos tenéis que pedirle perdón al otro, ¿o me equivoco? —cuestionó Andrew —. Porque tú también le amenazaste diciéndole que no te divorciarías si él se iba de casa.

Segunda mentira. Le parecía increíble el descaro que Elliot podía llegar a tener al darle la vuelta a las cosas solo para no reconocer que la había cagado. Y también le parecía increíble lo imbécil que era Harry al seguirle la corriente cada vez que lo hacía.

—Tampoco parece preocupado al respecto —fue todo lo que dijo Harry, incluso aunque la rabia le comía por dentro al protegerle de esa manera solo para que sus padres no le viesen con otros ojos.

—Harry, Elliot quiere casarse contigo más que nada en este mundo, créeme —aseguró su suegro —. Y esto ha sido solo una discusión de nada que se va a solucionar en cuanto habléis.

—Muy bien. Pues que me llame —Andrew suspiró exhausto, pero a Harry no le importó porque a terco no le ganaba nadie —. Que me llame, que se digne a aparecer por casa, y entonces hablaremos todo lo que él quiera.

—Harry...

—No, Andrew. Se fue él, no yo, así que es él quien tiene que volver y disculparse primero —sentenció Harry.

Pero Elliot no volvió, y Andrew siguió llamándole cada semana para insistir en que estaban llevando esto demasiado lejos, porque al parecer no se daba cuenta de que no era otro que su propio hijo quien estaba llevándolo demasiado lejos.

En algún momento se cansó, y a pesar de que en un principio no tenía pensado decirle a nadie que la citación ya había llegado, cuando Andrew volvió a llamarle justo un día antes de tomar un vuelo a Las Vegas para presentarse en los juzgados, decidió contárselo.

Él iba a divorciarse. Que después de ello hubiera boda o no, eso sería decisión de Elliot. Y más le valía elegir bien.

Así que ahí estaba Harry, arrastrándose por el aeropuerto junto a su maleta y su infinito odio hacia la humanidad.

Los meses previos a su boda no deberían de estar siendo así, joder. Deberían de estar siendo felices, y sin embargo había estado llevando una cara de mierda durante incontables días, porque cuanto más miraba el anillo en su dedo más se enfadaba, y más se preocupaba.

Aún quedaba media hora hasta poder abordar su vuelo. Era sábado, pero Harry había pedido un día libre en el trabajo porque el juicio se celebraría el lunes por la mañana.

Tenía pensado pasar el fin de semana en algún motel barato y encontrarse con Louis directamente en los juzgados, pero sus planes se torcieron para bien cuando Louis le llamó cuando le quedaban quince minutos para abordar.

—He estado pensando y... —a Harry se le levantaron las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa cuando le escuchó trabarse al hablar, como si no estuviera completamente seguro de decir lo que estaba a punto de decirle —... bueno, quería decirte que... tengo una habitación de sobra y... podrías quedarte y ahorrar algo de dinero. Si quieres, claro. A mi no me importa, pero si te resulta incómodo solo dímelo y...

—No, no, está bien —Harry le interrumpió cuando sintió que Louis probablemente no iba a frenar pronto, pero la sonrisa del principio seguía en su cara porque le había parecido adorable lo nervioso que se había puesto al proponer algo tan simple como aquello —. Claro, me quedo en tu casa. Muchas gracias, Louis.

—... De nada —masculló él, aclarándose la garganta al instante —. ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar cuando llegues?

Harry lamió la sonrisa en sus labios, negando con su cabeza para sí mismo. Juraba que ese hombre era un encanto.

Aceptó, por supuesto, y después de decirle a qué hora aterrizaría su avión, volvió a darle las gracias y se despidió de él para subir a ese vuelo camino a Las Vegas.


	12. Chapter 12

Su coche recién salido del mecánico estaba infiltrado junto a una larga fila de taxis a las puertas del aeropuerto en Paradise. Louis golpeaba el volante con sus dedos al mismo compás del manojo de nervios que tenía por corazón y que latía bruscamente en su pecho.

No tenía pensado hacer esto, de verdad. Su mente había estado dándole vueltas a la opción de abrirle a Harry las puertas de su casa durante los últimos quince días, pero siempre había acabado convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era una mala idea.

Hasta que Harry le escribió hace unas horas, diciéndole que estaba de camino al aeropuerto y que le avisaría en cuanto aterrizase, y Louis había acabado cambiando de opinión en el último momento.

Podría ser patético, pero esas tres semanas sin verle habían tenido a Louis esperando por Harry como quien esperaba la lluvia en un desierto.

Decir que le había echado de menos quizás era demasiado, pero que tenía ganas de verle, eso no podía negarlo. Tenía _muchas_ ganas de verle.

Por eso estaba ahí, echando miraditas ansiosas a cada persona que veía salir del aeropuerto, más nervioso de lo que debería e incapaz de mantenerse quieto en el maldito asiento mientras le esperaba.

Hasta que le vio, con una maleta al hombro, pantalones blancos y camisa negra. Llevaba gafas de sol, pero reconoció el coche con rapidez, esbozando una sonrisa cordial al caminar hacia él.

Dejó su maleta en los asientos traseros y después abrió la puerta delantera, subiendo a su lado en el lugar del copiloto.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —fue lo primero que le preguntó Louis, arrancando el motor mientras apretaba sus labios para difuminar la sonrisa que se había instalado en ellos desde que le vio aparecer.

—Bien, ya sabes —Harry parecía más animado que cuando hablaron por teléfono un par de horas atrás —. Ha sido rápido, pero caro —comentó —. La verdad es que me haces un favor enorme dejando que me quede en tu casa.

Louis solo esbozó una sonrisa hacia la carretera, aunque sentía los ojos de Harry atentos a él, decidió no mirarle de vuelta, por si acaso después no podía volver a apartarle la vista.

—¿Dónde vives, por cierto? —preguntó Harry, abriendo la ventana a su lado y consiguiendo que una ráfaga de viento arrastrase brevemente su perfume por todo el interior.

—The Lakes —Louis respondió con simpleza, pero Harry se quedó en silencio y supuso que no tenía ni idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo —. Una urbanización, en Spring Valley.

—¿Y está muy lejos?

—Nah, estamos a veinte minutos.

Así que continuó conduciendo en silencio, con el codo apoyado en el borde de la ventana mientras mordía sus uñas, la otra mano en el volante y la concentración puesta en la carretera.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento a ras del coche, el tráfico sobre el asfalto y los cambios de marcha al mover la palanca.

Harry hizo algún que otro comentario respecto a lo callado que estaba aquel día, y Louis echó un vistazo rápido hacia él, encontrándose brevemente con sus ojos verdes y expectantes mirándole fijamente.

No es que estuviera callado, simplemente estaba tratando de concentrarse en evitar mirarle a él en lugar de a la carretera, en ignorar la manera en la que el viento le acercaba el perfume de Harry de vez en cuando y en pensar cómo iba a gestionar el hecho de tenerle rondando por su casa durante todo el fin de semana.

Confiaba en que esto fuera solo un pequeño -pero cada vez más intenso- enamoramiento sin importancia que se desvanecería en cuanto el juez dictase sentencia.

Porque en cuanto eso ocurriese, ellos ya no tendrían más razones para volver a verse, así que dejaría que Harry volviese a su vida para casarse con su prometido, y Louis eliminaría su número para olvidarse del tema y continuar con la suya.

Se adentró a la urbanización, conduciendo a través de esas fachadas en color crema, tejados granate y pequeñas parcelas de césped al frente. Todas las casas eran parecidas entre ellas, pero ninguna exactamente igual. Harry mantenía sus ojos curiosos pegados a la ventana mientras las observaba.

La verdad es que ninguno decía nada desde hacía un buen rato, pero tampoco había sido un silencio que pudiera calificarse como incómodo.

—Este sitio es muy bonito —comentó Harry, posando su mirada en él.

—Sí, precioso —la ironía en sus palabras fue casi imperceptible, pero Harry la notó de todas formas.

—¿Por qué no te gusta?

—Porque es muy aburrido —simplificó Louis, encogiéndose de hombros mientras doblaba la última calle —. Nunca pasa nada, solo coches. Tiroteos de vez en cuando, pero... —se burló sin mucho ímpetu, captando como Harry apretaba sus labios y negaba con su cabeza ante la mención de las desgracias del país —... pero ya está.

—Bueno, algo bueno tiene que tener vivir aquí, sino no sería una ciudad tan turística —dijo Harry.

—Claro, el centro es genial, The Strip es genial... —con un giro del volante Louis estacionó su coche frente a la puerta blanca del garaje de su casa, girando la llave y apagando el motor —... pero no puedes acostumbrarte a salir por allí todos los días porque acabas arruinado, borracho, o...

Echó una miradita divertida hacia Harry con las cejas arqueadas, y Harry esbozó una sonrisa traviesa al mirarle de vuelta, ladeando su cabeza y apoyándola inocentemente contra el respaldar del asiento.

—O casado —concluyó, sacándole a Louis una risita tonta.

Guardó las llaves en su bolsillo trasero y salió del coche al mismo tiempo que Harry.

—Aunque hay un campo de golf cerca de aquí, ¿sabes? —comentó en un tono burlón, esperando la reacción de Harry —. Así que si te apetece...

—No, no, no, no —Harry negó efusivamente entre risas, con sus cejas alzadas y arrugadas mientras agarraba su maleta del asiento trasero y volvía a colgarla en su hombro —. Ya tengo suficiente con Elliot y su club.

De la sonrisa de Louis se escapó un suspiro. Lamió sus labios mientras sacaba las llaves de la entrada y se acercaba a la puerta, abriéndola y echándose a un lado para dejar pasar a Harry.

Su casa no era la más grande, pero suponía que tampoco necesitaba más, teniendo en cuenta que ahora estaba solo.

Louis le dio las gracias a Harry cuando le dijo que le gustaba cómo la tenía decorada, aunque para ser sinceros, fue Trevor quien la decoró a su gusto.

Había un pequeño recibidor, un arco que daba a la cocina y una puerta doble a la derecha que daba al salón de muebles blancos, suelo de madera oscura y paredes en azul marino. Una chimenea de piedra desgastada que nadie usaba nunca a la esquina de la habitación y una mesa de cristal donde solía almorzar con Trevor.

Guió a Harry hasta la planta superior, subiendo justo detrás de él por las escaleras de madera. El baño estaba al fondo del pasillo, y las dos únicas habitaciones estaban puerta frente a puerta. Louis abrió la de invitados para dejarle pasar.

—Si quieres darte una ducha, ahí está el baño —señaló hacia la puerta cerrada mientras hablaba —. Puedes usar lo que quieras, es un baño de invitados así que-

El sonido del timbre haciendo eco en la vivienda interrumpió las palabras de Louis. Sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta principal, observándola con cierto temor desde lo alto de la escalera.

—¿Estabas esperando a alguien? —inquirió Harry; Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Espera un momento —le pidió, dejándole en el piso de arriba y bajando rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada.

Se puso en lo peor prácticamente al instante, agarrando el picaporte de la puerta y rezando mil veces para que detrás de ella no estuviera quien creía que podría estar.

Sin embargo, lo que encontró al abrirla no fueron más que tres pares de ojos acompañados por tres sonrisas pícaras que consiguieron que en el interior de Louis naciesen unas irrefrenables ganas de matarles a todos.

—No —musitó, negando efusivamente con la cabeza hacia los imbéciles de sus amigos, postrados frente a la puerta de su casa y enfundados en camisas elegantes que ponían en evidencia sus intenciones.

Luke, Calvin y Oli se carcajearon levemente.

—No sabes a qué hemos venido —se burló Calvin, alzando ambas cejas.

Pero era más que evidente a qué habían venido; esa misma tarde Louis le confesó a Luke que había decidido invitar a Harry a casa, y al parecer su amigo no había podido mantener la boca cerrada.

—Sea lo que sea, la respuesta es no —insistió Louis, echándole a Luke una mirada de odio y desaprobación —. ¿Tú para qué les dices nada? ¿Para esto querías que le invitase? ¿Para poder venir a meter las narices?

—¿Invitar a quién? —Luke frunció el ceño, haciéndose el tonto mejor que nadie en el mundo —. Solo hemos pasado a buscarte. Esta noche salimos, ¿no te acuerdas?

—La madre que te parió, Luke —masculló, resignándose a observar como sus amigos se hacían paso hasta el interior de su vivienda junto a la excusa más falsa del mundo entero.

Louis cerró la puerta, mordiendo sus nudillos tras las espaldas de sus amigos fingiendo agresividad y sacándole una carcajada a Oli cuando le pilló haciendo el gesto.

—Vamos, te lo vas a pasar bien —Oli codeó sutilmente el brazo de Louis —. ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer, de todas formas?

—Hola —la voz de Harry se entrometió casualmente en la conversación, y los cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en él y en la manera en la que bajaba las escaleras.

Harry miraba con curiosidad y una sonrisa a cada uno de los recién llegados.

—¡Hola! —Luke fue el primero en reaccionar, acercándose a él y tendiéndole la mano —. Harry, ¿verdad?

—Uh, sí —las cejas de Harry se arrugaron brevemente cuando le escuchó decir su nombre, pero marcó sus hoyuelos a cada lado de su sonrisa al aceptar su apretón de manos.

—Soy Luke —se presentó —. El marido de Cynthia, supongo que la conoces.

—Oh, sí, claro —Harry pareció encajar las piezas en ese momento, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo aún más.

—Y estos dos son Calvin y Oli, quizás no los recuerdas —comentó Luke, señalando brevemente hacia el resto de los chicos.

Las cejas de Harry volvieron a fruncirse en confusión.

—Él es... el puto rey alcohólico de Las Vegas —Louis tomó la palabra, acercándose a Calvin y palmeando su espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Todavía conservo ese título —se jactó Calvin, alzando sus cejas al fingir superioridad y pasando su brazo amistosamente sobre los hombros de Louis.

Harry señaló a Calvin mientras procesaba la información y encajaba las piezas una vez más.

—Fuiste tú quien hizo que mi amigo Xander terminase vomitando durante toda la mañana del día siguiente —le acusó, sus labios curvándose en una media sonrisa.

—Sinceramente, no me quedan recuerdos de ningún Xander —Calvin se encogió de hombros —, pero sí, supongo que fui yo.

—Claro que fuiste tú —Louis echó una mirada sutilmente rencorosa hacia su amigo, quien soltó una risita divertida al darse cuenta del motivo.

Porque claro que fue Calvin el culpable de haberle dejado sin su maldita noche de bodas. De hecho, si su estúpida idea no hubiera llevado a ese tal Xander a emborracharse más allá de lo que su cuerpo pudo soportar, probablemente _nadie_ habría acabado descomponiéndose en la habitación de aquel motel.

Y entonces Louis podría haberse encerrado en ella con Harry durante lo poco que quedaba de noche.

Una pena.

—Bueno, Harry —Luke volvió a tomar la palabra —. Nosotros teníamos pensado ir al centro a tomar algo, ¿por qué no te vienes?

Harry miró a Louis con cierta indecisión en sus ojos.

—No me habías dicho que pensabas salir esta noche.

—Porque acabo de enterarme —Louis rodó los ojos hacia sus amigos —. Pero si te apetece, podemos salir con ellos —simplificó entonces, consiguiendo que los chicos asintieran esperanzados hacia Harry.

—Bueno, es que no he traído ropa para salir —él bajó la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo, ligeramente preocupado —, solo un traje de chaqueta para ir a los juzgados, pero...

—Estás bien así, Harry —sus tres amigos volvieron a asentir ante las palabras de Louis.

—Además, tendremos que celebrar vuestra despedida de casados, ¿no? —agregó Calvin en un tono burlón, subiendo y bajando sus cejas —. Vamos, Louis, ve a ponerte algo decente y vámonos.

Louis rodó los ojos con una sonrisa entre sus labios, subiendo las escaleras mientras escuchaba como Harry reía junto al resto y ponía la única condición de no pisar _ningún_ casino esa noche.

💍

Prometieron que no dejarían que aquella pequeña salida se alargase hasta más de las doce. De hecho, el plan inicial se basaba en beber un par de cervezas en algún pub tranquilo para después dar una inocente vuelta por el centro y enseñarle a Harry la ciudad.

Pero la verdad es que intentar planificar una noche en la ciudad del pecado no servía de mucho.

Esto era Las Vegas, donde en cada discoteca por la que pasabas había un Relaciones Públicas prometiendo descuentos en sus bebidas, donde en cada esquina te intentaban persuadir para que entrases a lanzar dólares a los tangas de las strippers, donde te encontrabas limusinas a las puertas de los hoteles y turistas intentando regatear con los chófer por un paseo cutre en ellas.

Era en Las Vegas donde había luces, música y ambiente suficiente como para acabar irremediablemente absorbidos por una discoteca de tres plantas, con sus copas a mitad de precio y esa falta de espacio personal entre personas que bailaban al ritmo del R&B de los noventa.

Así que ahí estaban, con un par de copas encima y pocas intenciones de marcharse pronto de allí.

Luke estaba riéndose de ellos; era el único que estaba sobrio porque todos ellos dependían de él y su coche para volver a casa.

Calvin se encontraba haciendo de celestina para Oli, acercándose a cada chica que pasaba por su lado y presentándoles entre ellos con la esperanza de que surgiesen las chispas, pero Oli estaba demasiado ocupado alzando sus manos al aire por cada canción de Beyoncé que sonaba.

Luego estaba Harry, quien había descubierto que sus chistes eran mucho más divertidos si los contaba con un vodka en la mano, y quien llevaba toda la noche teniendo a Louis completamente desesperado.

Porque Harry posaba su mano en su pecho y se aferraba a su camisa en un intento de mantenerse estable entre las personas a su alrededor que empujaban al bailar, y después se acercaba para hablarle al oído.

Y Louis estaba ahí, quieto, con el filo de su copa de cristal constantemente sobre sus labios mientras bebía para calmar el golpe de calor que Harry le estaba provocando. Escuchaba su voz contra su oído por encima de la música del local, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba diciendo, porque su cabeza andaba en otra parte.

Más concretamente en la curva de su cuello, en su aliento contra su oído, y en la manera en la que Harry insistía en no respetar el espacio personal que Louis necesitaba para evitar la frustración sexual que ese hombre le causaba.

En algún momento Harry se apartó, mirándole con esos ojos verdes y expectantes de pupilas dilatadas por culpa de las tenues luces del club. Probablemente estaba esperando una respuesta a eso que Louis no había prestado atención, pero incluso aunque lo hubiera hecho, no habría sido capaz de responder nada, porque tenía a Harry demasiado cerca y él se estaba quedando sin aire.

—¡¿Me has escuchado?! —Harry alzó su voz por encima de la música, consiguiendo que el vodka impregnado en su aliento chocase bruscamente contra los labios de Louis.

Habían pasado cinco años, y Louis seguía completamente persuadido por esos ojos que ya no le miraban con lujuria, y por esos labios que ya no iban a volver a besarle.

—Necesito aire —masculló débilmente, intentando dar un paso atrás y golpeando su espalda contra el costado de algún desconocido.

—¡¿Qué?! —cuestionó Harry, su ceño frunciéndose a medida que volvía a acercarse a Louis.

Sus mejillas rozaron levemente entre ellas cuando acercó su oído a los labios de Louis.

Y Louis tuvo que inspirar hondo, cerrando sus ojos mientras apretaba la copa en su mano y se contenía para no bajar la boca hasta su cuello y dejarle un mordisco.

—Nada —le susurró, separándose de él y bebiendo como un imbécil de la copa que acababa de terminar hacía un momento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, buscando sus ojos insistentemente, a pesar de que Louis creía haber dejado en completa evidencia que era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada por más de cinco segundos.

—Sí, estoy... —Louis soltó un suspiro pesado y cargado de frustración —... ahora vengo, ¿vale? —le dijo, disculpándose con él y buscando a Luke con la mirada, quien estaba bailando animadamente con Calvin mientras Oli trataba de entablar una conversación con un par de chicas a su lado.

Le cogió del brazo y le arrastró a través de la gente, alejándole del resto sin explicarle nada.

—¡¿A dónde me llevas?! —cuestionó Luke, dejándose guiar por Louis con su inocente vaso de refresco en la mano.

Pararon en la primera barra que encontraron, donde había menos gente empujándose entre ellas y más espacio para respirar. Louis estampó bruscamente su copa vacía sobre la barra y resopló al mirar a su amigo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —cuestionó Luke por encima de la música.

—¡Que estoy frustrado! —se quejó Louis, pasando una mano por su cara y sintiéndola arder.

De la garganta de Luke se escapó una enorme carcajada. Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Louis.

—El niño te tiene jodido, ¿eh? —se burló, observándole con ambas cejas alzadas.

Louis le miró de vuelta, resoplando bruscamente y negando con la cabeza para sí mismo.

No sabía para qué le había hecho caso a Luke. Tendría que haber dejado que Harry se quedase en cualquier motel y haberse limitado a verle el lunes en los malditos juzgados para darle el puto divorcio y acabar con todo aquello de una vez.

Sin tenerle hablándole al oído en una fiesta donde no corría el aire entre ellos, sin saber que estaría paseándose por su casa durante todo el maldito fin de semana, sin dejar que le frustrase la vida para luego marcharse con su prometido como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Lo que me tiene jodido es que vaya a casarse. Si no estuviera prometido, te juro que... —no pudo evitar resoplar una vez más, pellizcando el puente de su nariz y terminando por resignarse —... da igual, si de todas formas... todo esto solo es un capricho estúpido que se me va a olvidar en cuanto se vaya de aquí.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya de aquí sin lanzarte primero? —las cejas de Luke se alzaron, mirándole con falsa decepción —. Este no es el Louis que yo conozco.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Louis entrecerró sus ojos, negando con su cabeza —. ¿Realmente crees que voy a intentar algo con Harry?

—¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? ¿Que te diga que no? —Luke apretó sus labios, encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza —. Bueno, de todas formas se va a ir de aquí, si sale mal no vas a tener que volver a verle.

—No es porque tenga miedo de que me rechace, es que está prometido, y yo voy a respetar eso.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver? Si le gustaste una primera vez, te aseguro que le gustas una segunda —sentenció Luke, palmeando suavemente la mejilla de Louis —. Que el chico tiene ojos y le brillan cuando te mira, por muy prometido que esté.

Louis juraba que Luke era el demonio en persona, y casualmente se había instalado en su hombro izquierdo para susurrarle al oído todas las cosas que no debería hacer.


	13. Chapter 13

Rozaban las tres de la mañana cuando Louis y Luke volvieron a cruzar toda esa marea de gente en busca del resto. Consiguieron encontrarles después de quince minutos ahogándose entre la multitud, y la ausencia de uno de ellos fue lo primero que Louis notó.

Agarró a Calvin del brazo, interrumpiendo su bailecito al ritmo de Rihanna y preguntándole al oído.

—¿Dónde está Harry?

—Ha salido —fue la única respuesta que le dio Calvin, bebiendo un trago de su copa.

—¿Por qué? —la mirada de Louis viajó hacia Oli esta vez —. ¿Y por qué nadie le ha acompañado?

—Le preguntamos si quería que le acompañásemos, pero nos dijo que no —explicó Oli, encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera añadir algo más, Louis sintió como el codo de Luke se clavaba en su brazo. Al mirarle, le encontró haciendo un gesto con su cabeza y señalando hacia la salida.

—Ve.

Y Louis ni siquiera se molestó en ponerle pegas a la sugerencia de Luke esta vez, suspiró débilmente y se alejó de sus amigos, haciéndose paso entre la multitud en un intento de salir de aquel club lo más rápido posible.

Al atravesar las puertas, el calor sofocante del interior fue rápidamente sustituido por el aire cálido de las noches de Nevada, y aunque el viento ni siquiera soplaba, fue suficiente contraste de temperatura como para que sus mejillas dejasen de sentirse ardiendo y el calor que llevaba arrastrando desde que la noche comenzó se aliviase un poco.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor; encontrar a Harry no fue difícil. Estaba apoyado contra la pared del local, a un par de pasos de la puerta. Aún había mucha gente por la calle, pero Harry no estaba prestando atención al ambiente que le rodeaba, porque tenía su teléfono apretado contra su oído y sus pómulos marcados por la manera en la que mordía el interior de sus mejillas.

Al parecer Harry también estaba frustrado aquella noche, pero algo le decía que no compartían el mismo motivo.

Le vio soltar un suspiro frustrado cuando separó su teléfono de su oído. Louis se acercó a él cuando Harry estaba a punto de volver a marcar otra llamada.

—¿A quién intentas llamar a las tres de la mañana? —cuestionó casualmente, captando en un segundo la atención de esos ojos verdes que le siguieron hasta que Louis se apoyó a su lado en la pared.

—A Elliot —respondió Harry.

Louis lamió sus labios al escuchar aquel nombre, y tuvo que tragarse un suspiro pesado. Del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sacó un paquete de tabaco y puso un cigarro entre sus labios.

—No creo que te responda a estas horas —el cigarro se balanceó entre sus labios al hablar, y su atención estaba puesta en sus manos intentando prender la llama de su mechero verde.

Lo encendió al tercer chasquido, justo cuando Harry habló de nuevo.

—No escuchaste lo que te dije ahí dentro, ¿verdad?

Louis alzó la mirada hacia él; su ceño se arrugó en una expresión culpable, y negó lentamente con su cabeza mientras el humo de esa primera calada se escapaba de su boca.

—¿Qué me dijiste?

—Te pedí que me acompañases fuera.

Y ahora, después de aquella revelación, más que culpable se sentía imbécil.

Porque Louis no solo había estado demasiado distraído con sus labios como para escuchar lo que salía de ellos, sino que además había huido hasta la otra punta del maldito club sin darle ninguna explicación coherente después de que Harry le hubiese pedido un poco aire fresco y compañía.

Louis juraba que no existía nadie más patético que él.

—Lo siento —masculló, ladeando su cabeza y apoyándola contra la pared mientras le prestaba toda la atención que no le había dado antes —. ¿Qué te pasa?

Le preguntó por pura cordialidad, porque no era como si Louis no pudiese imaginarse lo que le pasaba. Había encontrado a Harry llamando a Elliot a las tres de la mañana; no había que ser muy listo para relacionar los conceptos.

Y la verdad es que no le apetecía una mierda escucharle hablar de él, se le ocurrían miles de conversaciones mejores para tener con Harry, pero era evidente que necesitaba desahogarse, y lo mínimo que podía hacer Louis era quedarse a escucharle.

Harry apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, echó una miradita al cielo y resopló. Entonces pronunció lo último que Louis hubiera esperado oír.

—Creo que me voy a quedar sin boda.

Aprovechando que Harry no le estaba mirando, Louis alzó sutilmente sus cejas. Tuvo que morder la pequeña sonrisa de mal gusto que se había instalado casualmente en sus labios.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, tratando de fingir que el hecho de que su compromiso estuviese tambaleándose no le interesaba más de lo que debería.

Harry exhaló una risita sin una pizca de humor, y su mirada volvió a posarse sobre sus ojos. Louis se llevó el cigarro a sus labios para terminar de disimular los rastros de esa maldita sonrisita satisfecha que amenazaba con delatarle.

—¿Quieres saber por qué te pedí retrasar el divorcio?

Louis encogió de hombros, bajando su mirada hacia el cigarro entre sus dedos.

—Si quieres contármelo...

—Porque Elliot quería tu dinero.

Tal y como escuchó aquello, su mirada se alzó bruscamente en busca de la de Harry. Al principio creyó que estaba bromeando, pero al ver la seriedad en los ojos de Harry, su ceño terminó por fruncirse.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que logró articular.

Sabía perfectamente por dónde iban los tiros, pero necesitaba la explicación completa.

—Se dio cuenta de que tienes dinero, y cuando supo que no firmamos separación de bienes me pidió que aprovechase la situación para exigirle al juez la parte que me toca. Yo le dije que no pensaba hacerte eso, y me amenazó con no casarse conmigo. Entonces yo le amenacé con no divorciarme de ti —Harry resopló; ahora era él quien parecía estar sintiéndose culpable —. Se enfadó y se fue de casa.

Louis se había quedado estático, con sus labios entreabiertos y su cabeza calentándose en un intento de analizar todo lo que Harry acababa de confesarle. Se dio cuenta de que si intentaba decir algo lo único que saldría de su boca serían insultos que prefería reservarse para sí mismo, así que se mantuvo en silencio y dejó que Harry siguiese hablando.

—Pensé que si Elliot veía que realmente no tenía intenciones de divorciarme, volvería a casa y se disculparía, pero no lo hizo —masculló Harry, su ceño estaba arrugado con cierta tristeza y culpabilidad —. Lo siento mucho, Louis.

—No, no tienes por qué disculparte —Louis intentó tranquilizarle, y a pesar de que lo único que le apetecía era preguntarle a gritos por qué mierda parecía seguir queriendo contraer matrimonio con una persona que había demostrado que ese compromiso no le importaba tanto como la oportunidad de ganar dinero a costa de otra persona, decidió darle al imbécil de su novio el beneficio de la duda y no pensar mal antes de tiempo —. ¿Tenéis... problemas de dinero o algo así?

—No —el ceño de Harry se frunció al negar, exhalando un breve suspiro exhausto —. Quiere un ático en el centro.

Louis alzó ambas cejas brevemente, resoplando una risa irónica.

—¿Y cree que tu parte de mis bienes iba a ser suficiente para comprarse un ático? ¿Quién se cree que soy? ¿Bill Gates? —se burló, negando con su cabeza —. Si todavía estoy pagando por mi casa, por favor, ¿no le ha dado por pensar que el juez también podría sentenciarte a compartir mis deudas?

Harry soltó una risita sin mucho ímpetu, encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la mirada al suelo.

—No lo sé, Louis. No sé en qué estaba pensando —admitió —. A veces parece que no sabe como funciona el mundo real.

Y tanto que no lo sabía. El puto chihuahua vivía en un cuento de hadas, y a esas alturas de la conversación, Louis solo podía reírse.

Es que ni siquiera era capaz de indignarse, porque incluso aunque Harry se hubiera dejado influenciar por la brillante idea que su novio había pensado con sus dos tristes neuronas y hubiera intentado presentarse en los juzgados exigiendo su parte, Louis estaba completamente seguro de que no habría conseguido nada.

Porque ellos podrían estar legalmente casados desde hacía cinco años, pero ese matrimonio no fue real, y ningún juez que estudiase el caso valoraría jamás la posibilidad de sentenciarles a repartir los bienes que ni siquiera sabían que compartían.

Así que bueno, al parecer sí que existía alguien más patético que Louis.

Pero Harry seguía con la cabeza gacha y su atención puesta en el suelo, evidentemente triste, preocupado y agobiado por culpa de _ese alguien_.

Y a Louis no podía estar dándole más rabia.

—... ¿Cuánto hace que no te habla? —le preguntó con cautela.

Harry suspiró al levantar la cabeza para volver a mirarle.

—No le veo desde hace tres semanas —admitió —. Porque no quiere disculparse, Louis, porque sabe que la ha cagado pero es un orgulloso y sé que no va a llamarme hasta que sepa que estoy divorciado.

—¿Y le estabas llamando para decirle que vas a estarlo en dos días o...?

¿O es que simplemente le gustaba arrastrarse por quién le había demostrado que no merecía la pena?

—Le estaba llamado porque estoy borracho y soy imbécil.

Lo era, claro que lo era. Louis había visto a Harry completamente emocionado por su compromiso, había visto cómo se le iluminaba el rostro al hablar de su prometido y la ilusión con la que presumía de su anillo.

Y mientras tanto Elliot estaba ahí, tomándose ese mismo compromiso como si fuera un juego, teniendo los huevos de amenazarle con cancelarlo todo solo porque Harry había decidido tener la decencia que a él le faltaba, marchándose de casa sin siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de disculparse por haberse comportado como un niñato caprichoso y malcriado que no sabía valorar nada que no tuviese un precio.

Pero Harry no se daba cuenta. O quizás no _quería_ darse cuenta, y a Louis cada vez le daba más rabia.

Porque a pesar de todo, Elliot seguía siendo la persona con la que Harry quería casarse, seguía siendo de quien estaba enamorado, y Louis seguía teniendo que respetar eso.

Así que se quedó callado, incluso aunque podría haberle dicho mil cosas más. Harry solo se había desahogado con él, pero lo que decidiera hacer con su relación no era asunto suyo, así que Louis no iba a creerse con el derecho a opinar más de lo que debería ni a darle consejos que no le tocaba dar.

—Pero bueno —Harry habló en un suspiro cuando supo que Louis no diría nada más —, no quiero amargarte la noche con todo esto. Ni siquiera tenía pensado contártelo pero... no podía callármelo.

—Tampoco tiene la mayor importancia, así que... —disparó una sonrisa amable en su dirección para tranquilizarle —... no pasa nada.

No pasaba nada. Elliot quería el dinero de Louis y no lo tenía. Louis quería al prometido de Elliot y tampoco lo tenía. Estaban en paz.

—¿Recuerdas dónde nos casamos?

La débil sonrisa que se había quedado en sus labios desde que se la regaló a Harry se entreabrió en una expresión confusa ante el repentino cambio de tema.

Se las arreglo para asentir lentamente. Claro que se acordaba, conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano, cómo no iba a saber dónde estaba _esa_ capilla.

—Sí, me acuerdo —le dijo —. Estuve allí el mes pasado, de hecho. Tuve que pedir el acta de matrimonio para presentarla en el divorcio.

—¿Podemos ir?

Louis no pudo evitar soltar una risita, observando el cigarro a medio consumir entre sus dedos y echándole a Harry una mirada de reojo al atreverse a preguntar.

—¿Para qué?

—Porque no tengo ganas de volver ahí dentro —explicó Harry, refiriéndose al sofocante club del que sus amigos parecían no cansarse aún —. Y porque me da curiosidad, no recuerdo mucho y quiero saber como era.

Louis lamió sus labios a la vez que tiraba el cigarro al suelo. Suspiró bruscamente al apartarse de aquella pared y se giró para mirar a Harry.

—Vale, venga —le dijo, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza y consiguiendo que ese Harry completamente satisfecho se separase de la pared para seguirle.

Y comenzaron a caminar el uno junto al otro, lento, como si la noche fuera a ser eterna. Mientras Harry explicaba los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de aquella capilla, Louis se preparaba mentalmente para volver a ella con Harry a su lado. Aún casados. Cinco años después.

—Cuando te conocí estaba fatal —relataba Harry durante el camino, negando con su cabeza y riéndose de sí mismo —. Bebí de todo, Louis. Las chicas del casino me ofrecían copas gratis todo el rato y yo las aceptaba siempre porque _eran gratis —_ enfatizó.

—Bueno, esta noche tampoco te has quedado atrás —se burló, repasando con su mirada la manera en la que Harry se tambaleaba de vez en cuando.

—No, esta vez no estoy tan borracho. Ahora estoy hablando con la certeza de que mañana voy a acordarme de todas estas conversaciones.

—¿Tan pocas cosas recuerdas de esa noche? —Louis entonó la pregunta con cierta incredulidad.

—Bueno, al principio recordaba más cosas, pero pasaron los años y... ya no me queda mucho —explicó Harry, sus atención estaba enfocada en los pasos que daba al caminar, pero de vez el cuando subía su mirada hacia Louis —. Pero me acuerdo muy bien de Elvis, creo que me dejó un trauma —admitió, sacándole a Louis una carcajada —. Llevaba un traje negro y rojo con un montón de brillo, una peluca horrible y... tenía la guitarra desafinada y cantó una versión fuera de tono de _Viva Las Vegas_ y _Can't Help Falling In Love..._

—¿En serio? —la voz de Louis se agudizó al teñir sus palabras con falsa indignación —. ¿Esos son tus recuerdos más fuertes?

—¿Los tienes mejores? —cuestionó Harry, cruzándose de brazos y balanceándose a propósito hasta llegar a golpear su hombro contra el de Louis, con sus cejas alzadas en una expresión divertida mientras le miraba.

—Mucho mejores —Louis no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos.

—¿Como cuales?

—Como...

Y resopló, echando una miradita al cielo.

Porque lo que más recordaba eran los besos. Sería incapaz de decir cuántos hubo, y no sabía en qué momentos o en qué lugares ocurrieron la mayoría de ellos, pero todavía no se le había olvidado cómo se sintieron los labios de Harry contra los suyos, sus dientes chocando bruscamente entre ellos y sus manos enlazándose tras su nuca.

Recordaba las veces que se permitió a sí mismo pasear sus manos por la curva de su cintura, la boca por su cuello y los dedos por esa melena que en aquel entonces le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Y también recordaba cómo Harry se aferraba a sus cuerpo y le usaba como punto de apoyo de camino a esa capilla de la que salieron agarrados de la mano. De cómo acomodaba constantemente la diadema sobre su cabeza y de cómo tendía a hablar siempre sobre sus labios.

Louis soltó una risita inaudible, mirándole de reojo.

—... Como a ti, apostando a un color y perdiéndolo todo como un imbécil.

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco, pero por mucho que lamiese su labio inferior fingiendo estar molesto ante la risa burlona de Louis, fue incapaz de no esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

—Bueno —sus brazos seguían cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos estaban buscando los de Louis —. Tú te casaste con ese imbécil.

—Porque me prometiste sexo —le recordó.

—Nunca especifiqué cuando.

Las cejas de Louis se curvaron al instante, y esta vez fue él quien se cruzó de brazos. Le echó una miradita divertida y ligeramente sugerente a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que Harry no lo había dicho con segundas intenciones. Solo estaba esperando a que se diera cuenta.

Y tardó un par de segundos, pero sus labios se entreabrieron lentamente cuando repitió aquellas palabras en su cabeza y entendió por que las cejas de Louis seguían alzadas de esa manera. Paró su paso al instante, soltó una risa tan breve como escandalosa, y estampó la palma de su mano contra sus ojos.

—En mi cabeza sonaba mejor —admitió, arrastrando su mano hasta su mejilla y aplastando el hoyuelo que se le había formado a un lado de su sonrisa avergonzada. Louis rió más fuerte —. No lo he dicho con esa intención, ¡Louis! —se quejó, estampando sus nudillos contra su brazo pero riendo junto a él —. ¡Deja de reírte!

Louis apretó sus labios para acallarse, pero sus hombros seguían moviéndose entre risas, y sus ojos estaban tan achinados que ahora veía a Harry a través de sus pestañas.

—¿Y dices que esta noche no estás _tan_ borracho? —se burló, negando con su cabeza y retocando su flequillo con la punta de sus dedos.

—No es mi culpa que tengas una mente tan sucia —se excusó Harry, alzando su barbilla dignamente, pero mirándole de reojo.

—Con una boca como la tuya no hace falta tener la mente sucia.

Harry exhaló una risa incrédula, sus manos se colocaron a cada lado de su cadera.

—¿Y me vas a decir que _eso_ no ha sonado mal? —cuestionó, acusándole con su dedo —. Ha sonado incluso peor.

—Tómatelo como te lo quieras tomar —Louis se encogió de hombros con inocencia, dándose media vuelta y retomando el paseo.

Sintió como Harry le seguía unos pasos más atrás, pero de repente se había quedado en silencio.

No es como si no supiera por qué. Louis era completamente consciente del tonito sugerente que había utilizado, de la miradita que le había echado antes de darse media vuelta y de las mil maneras en las que se podrían interpretar sus palabras.

Y mentiría si dijera que no lo había hecho a propósito.

Porque entre ellos dos había _mucha_ química, y Louis no iba a fingir que no existía solo porque Harry tuviera un anillo de compromiso alrededor del dedo.

Podría respetarlo, pero tampoco iba a echarse a un lado. Si Elliot se había creído con el derecho de intentar quitarle dinero, entonces Louis también tenía el derecho de intentar quitarle a Harry.

—¿Cómo me lo tengo que tomar?

Escuchó la voz de Harry a sus espaldas, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Se giró lo suficiente como para mirarle por encima del hombro.

Los ojos de Harry demostraban confusión, pero sus cejas estaban alzadas con curiosidad.

—De ninguna manera —simplificó, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente —. Estás prometido.

Le escuchó entonces resoplar con cierta indignación. Segundos después le tenia caminando a su lado, y aunque Harry estaba buscando su mirada, Louis decidió mantener su vista al frente y ladear una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Me estás vacilando?

Desde el fondo de su garganta se escapó una risa, puso sus ojos en él y descubrió cómo sus cejas subían cada vez más.

—No te estoy vacilando —se burló Louis, negando con su cabeza —. A lo mejor eres tú el que tiene la mente sucia.

La boca de Harry se abrió lo suficiente como para exhalar brusco e indignado. Louis solo pudo reír más.

—No le des la vuelta a las cosas.

—Harry, es una broma, relájate —terminó por decir, restándole importancia y cerrando el tema antes de que Harry intentase seguir ahondando en el porqué de esas indirectas.

Aunque suponía que era evidente, pero Louis no tenía pensado confesarle abiertamente lo mucho que le gustaba y las ganas que le tenía.

—Ya —Harry masculló sin mucho ímpetu, clavando su mirada en el suelo mientras caminaba y dejando paso a un breve silencio que él mismo terminó rompiendo —. De todas formas... si yo ahora no estuviese...

Harry y Louis cruzaron una mirada. Louis alzo una ceja. Harry contuvo la respiración.

—Bueno, nada —espetó, soltando bruscamente el aire en sus pulmones.

—No, dímelo —protestó Louis

—No, da igual —sacudió su cabeza con cierto arrepentimiento, pero cuando Louis le miró con insistencia y expectación, terminó soltando una risita leve nerviosa —. Nada, Louis. Deja de mirarme así.

—No te estoy mirando de ninguna forma.

Pero el pequeño Luke convertido en diablo sobre su hombro se había encargado de susurrarle al oído que estaba mintiendo, y quizás tenía razón. Probablemente Louis estaba mirándole de la manera más bonita en la que se podía mirar a una persona. _Probablemente_ sus ojos estaban brillando más que todas las luces de Las Vegas.

Así que los apartó de él.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en Harry de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo. Que le atrajese físicamente, le frustrase sexualmente y le gustase como persona era una cosa. Pero si todo eso iba a más, entonces era otra cosa, y Louis no se lo podía permitir.

La conversación cambió de rumbo, pero ellos continuaron siguiendo el mismo. En algún punto del camino, Harry se quedó estático, y su brazo se alzó al señalar hacia un punto en concreto.

—Era ese —dijo, acercándose lentamente a un pequeño cartel de licencias matrimoniales clavado en la acera a una esquina de la calle —. Este era el cartel, ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que sí.

No lo creía. Lo era.

Y lo sabía porque el recuerdo de un Harry inestable apoyándose en él cinco años atrás había pasado por delante de sus ojos cuando el Harry de ahora, un poco menos inestable, había vuelto a apoyarse en él de la misma manera.

—Tenemos que recrear el momento —sentenció Harry —. Quiero tener recuerdos más claros.

Louis lamió sus labios, intentando ahorrarse el suspiro pesado atascado en su garganta. Cómo se suponía que iba a ser capaz de dejar de pensar en él de la manera en la que lo hacía si Harry se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil.

—Adelante —respondió de todas formas.

No pudo evitar reír cuando Harry se aclaró la garganta, avanzó un paso hacia él y frunció el ceño de repente, quedándose pensativo durante unos instantes.

Su risa se apagó cuando vio a Harry clavar su rodilla en el suelo, pero su sonrisa seguía intacta entre sus labios y tuvo que morderla con fuerza cuando le escuchó pronunciando aquello.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Louis inspiró profundamente, echando una miradita al cielo y suspirando para calmarse a sí mismo. No podía tener a su corazón latiendo de esa manera por cada cosa que Harry hacía.

Volvió a bajar la mirada y se acercó a Harry para tenderle la mano. Así no fue como pasó. Harry vociferó la pregunta a través de la calle y luego se acercó a él para hablar sobre sus labios y prometerle una luna de miel.

Harry tomó su mano; Louis mantuvo sus ojos clavados en el verde de los de Harry a medida que le ayudaba a levantarse. Después le soltó.

—¿Con un Elvis, incluso?

No entendía como podía seguir conservando recuerdos tan simples como la respuesta que le dio aquella noche a esa misma pregunta. Pero los conservaba.

Harry ladeó su cabeza a la misma vez que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

—Con todo —deliberó, y el corazón de Louis volvió a saltar en su pecho porque esa también fue la respuesta exacta que Harry le dio aquella noche. Aunque la historia había cambiado un poco —. Con luna de miel en los juzgados y...

—Y ya está.

Harry comenzó a asentir lentamente con su cabeza, sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea a medida que arrastraba una sutil y breve mirada por el cuerpo de Louis.

—Y ya está —repitió, volviendo a poner sus ojos frente al azul de los de Louis.

Ninguno volvió a hablar durante el resto del camino. Al menos hasta que se vieron frente a esa capilla de madera blanca, tejado azul, y esa torre de piedra con un reloj en ella.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y estaban frente a las puertas de _"Graceland Wedding Chapel"._ Cinco años después. Dos días antes de deshacer el error que cometieron ahí mismo. Y esta vez no entraron.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis despertó sin saber muchas cosas. Ni qué hora era, ni a qué hora llegó a casa, ni por qué la espalda de Harry fue lo primero que encontró al abrir los ojos.

La cabeza le dolía, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que sus párpados pesados volviesen a caer y le privasen de continuar observando esos pequeños rizos suaves y despeinados sobre la nuca de Harry, o cómo la manera en la que tenía sus brazos escondidos bajo la almohada habían conseguido estirar la tela de su camisa hasta marcar los músculos de su espalda y desvelar ese par de hoyuelos al final de su espina dorsal.

Tenía las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas, aún vestidas con esos pantalones blancos, ligeramente anchos pero igualmente ajustados a sus muslos, y dormía plácidamente al borde del colchón; apenas ocupaba espacio en la cama, pero Louis había despertado a cinco centímetros de su cuerpo de todas maneras.

Suponía que a su subconsciente le importaba una mierda el espacio personal, aunque tampoco podía culparle. El calor corporal de Harry se sentía demasiado bien, y el débil aroma de su perfume aún impregnado en su ropa olía mejor a poca distancia. Mantenerse alejado le resultaba difícil incluso en sueños.

Y ahora Louis no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de rodear su cintura con su brazo y enterrar la nariz en sus rizos; o hundir su dedo en los hoyuelos desnudos de su espalda; o asomarse inocentemente por encima de su hombro y simplemente verle dormir hasta que despertase.

Le hervía la sangre cada vez que se obligaba a tragarse esos impulsos, pero es que no podía hacer nada.

Así que aplastó su cara contra la almohada y ahogó en ella un suspiro frustrado. Aquel podría estar siendo el mejor despertar de su vida, y el peor al mismo tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando un ronquido proveniente del lado opuesto de la cama retumbando en su cabeza le hizo separar lentamente un ojo de la almohada y observar a su izquierda con el ceño fruncido.

Oli yacía prácticamente inconsciente en la otra esquina del colchón, con un brazo sobre sus ojos, la boca abierta, y una camiseta vieja que le había tenido que prestar esa misma madrugada.

Louis frotó su rostro pesadamente, decidiendo ahorrarse el segundo suspiro del día. Aquello le terminó de despertar los recuerdos.

Sinceramente, no sabía exactamente por qué estaban en su cama, pero recordaba haber llegado a casa con Harry y los chicos después de que Luke pasase a buscarles con su coche en algún momento de la madrugada.

Calvin y Oli estuvieron saqueando su despensa en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca, mientras que Louis decidió salir al pequeño jardín trasero de su casa justo cuando el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja por culpa del amanecer, y se fumó el último cigarro de la noche junto a la compañía de Harry.

Luego volvieron al interior y descubrieron que Luke se había quedado dormido en su sofá, que Calvin seguía saqueando la despensa, y que Oli se había manchado la camisa, así que Louis le ofreció algo de ropa.

Entonces fue cuando Harry aprovechó el momento y subió junto a ellos a la habitación para curiosear en el único rincón de la casa que aún no había visto, y mientras Oli rebuscaba en los armarios con total confianza y Harry comentaba lo mucho que le gustaba el verde de las paredes, Louis se estampó contra su cama y se quedó dormido.

Eso era todo lo que sabía, el por qué había amanecido entre Harry y Oli seguía siendo todo un misterio para él.

Sin embargo, Harry no le molestaba, pero Oli sí que lo hacía.

Así que le estampó la mano en la cara.

—¿Qué-? —su mejor amigo brincó levemente sobre la cama, quejándose entre dientes y frunciendo el ceño mientras abría un ojo un poco desorientado e intentaba enfocarlo en el mundo real —. ¿Qué mierda haces? —cuestionó, ligeramente afónico.

—¿Qué mierda haces _tú_? —le reprochó Louis en un susurro, empujando sutilmente el cuerpo de su amigo hacia el borde de la cama —. Lárgate, hombre.

—¿Quieres dejar de empujarme? ¿Qué te p-? —el sonido del cuerpo de Harry rozando contra las sábanas les acalló a ambos. Louis dejó de empujar a Oli, quien se incorporó levemente para echar un vistazo hacia el lado contrario de la cama —. Oh —los labios de Oli se apretaron en una sonrisa sutil cuando descubrió quién estaba al otro lado —. Bueno, voy a ver si... —carraspeó, levantándose lentamente de la cama —... voy a ver si los demás están despiertos, ¿me puedo hacer un café, Louis?

—Haz lo que te de la gana —simplificó Louis, observándole alejarse con cierta miradita amenazante.

—Vale —dijo Oli al llegar a la puerta, abriéndola lentamente mientras echaba un último vistazo hacia la cama —. Cierro la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Que sí —Louis rodó los ojos a la misma vez que rodaba sobre la cama, hundiendo su espalda en el colchón.

Soltó un suspiro hacia el techo cuando escuchó como Oli se marchaba, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras él. Louis toqueteó su flequillo con sus dedos y ladeó su cabeza para mirar a Harry.

Entonces enfocó esos ojos verdes que le miraban fijamente y esa media sonrisita divertida que se curvó entre sus labios cuando Louis se sobresaltó sobre la cama.

—Joder —maldijo Louis bruscamente, apartando la mirada de Harry y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con una sonrisa traicionera dibujándose en su cara.

—Buenos días —Harry se burló con una voz tan ronca y profunda que Louis no pudo evitar volver a buscarle con la mirada.

Él tenía las palmas de sus manos juntas y escondidas bajo la almohada, la mejilla aplastada sobre ella y las sábanas aún reliadas entre sus piernas. De su camisa se habían desabrochado un par de botones, dejando al aire unos tatuajes en su pecho que Louis evitó curiosear durante demasiado tiempo.

Tenía el pelo revuelto, los párpados caídos, y le miraba a través de sus pestañas.

Louis no pudo evitar pensar en lo bonito sería tener el placer de despertar cada día escuchando esa voz mañanera y observando esas vistas.

—¿Días? —el ceño de Louis se frunció, pero sus labios seguían curvados en una sonrisita —. ¿Estás seguro?

—No lo sé —Harry se estiró perezosamente sobre la cama mientras apartaba un rizo que caía por su cara —. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, echando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y llevando su mano a la mesita de noche de su lado cuando divisó su teléfono sobre ella.

Louis volvió a rodar sobre la cama, apoyándose sobre su costado mientras esperaba a que Harry encendiese su teléfono. Mordió su labio cuando se dio cuenta de que había utilizado su cargador sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

Aunque no es como si Louis fuese a negarle algo a Harry de todas formas.

—Son las... —la pantalla brilló de repente frente a los ojos de Harry, y el tintineo de muchos mensajes acumulados comenzó a llenar insistentemente el silencio —... dos de la tarde —masculló con distracción, sus ojos analizando brevemente las letras en su pantalla mientras deslizaba el dedo por las notificaciones.

Harry se incorporó lentamente sobre la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero. Ahora sus cejas estaban arrugadas de una manera apenas perceptible, y sus ojos seguían repasando la pantalla mientras pasaba sus dedos entre los enredos de su pelo.

Louis se mantuvo en silencio, con su mano entre su mejilla y la almohada, esperando a que Harry dijera o hiciese algo. Pero lo único que termino por hacer fue morderse el labio, bloquear la pantalla y bajar la mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Louis, aunque no era como si no hubiera visto el nombre de " _Elli_ " brillando en esos mensajes.

—Nada —simplificó, restándole importancia y dejando su teléfono de vuelta en la mesita de noche mientras cruzaba sus piernas sobre el colchón —. Elliot me ha estado llamando toda la mañana.

—¿Y no vas a llamarle de vuelta?

—Sí, supongo —Harry apoyó su cabeza contra el cabecero y suspiró bruscamente —. Pero es que me molesta, joder. Sé que solo me ha llamado porque yo le llamé primero anoche.

Louis tuvo que lamer sus labios para evitar resoplar, y clavó su mirada en el techo para disimular la manera en la que sus ojos rodaron sin permiso.

—Ya —masculló, alzando brevemente ambas cejas.

Y no habría vuelto a mirar a Harry de no ser porque le escuchó exhalar una risita sin demasiado ímpetu.

—Sé que no te cae bien, no hace falta que intentes poner buena cara.

La mejilla de Louis volvió a caer sobre la almohada.

—Nunca he dicho eso.

—Por favor, Louis —Harry ladeó su cabeza hacia él, y sus cejas se alzaron sutilmente —. ¿Sabes que eres como un libro abierto? Sé que te cae mal desde que le conociste —Louis apretó sus labios. No lo afirmó, pero tampoco lo negó, así que Harry continuó hablando —. Y supongo que después de lo que te conté anoche ahora debe de caerte peor, pero... no te culpo, la verdad.

—Lo que me contaste anoche es lo de menos —aseguró —. Quiero decir, no me hizo mucha gracia, no te voy a mentir, pero... —Louis soltó un suspiro lento, aplastando su mejilla aún más contra la almohada y mirándole de reojo —... pero me cae mal por otra cosa.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, despertándose en su mirada cierto rastro de interés. Sus cejas se alzaron con sospechosa ingenuidad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso.

Y esta vez fue Louis quien soltó una risita irónica, incorporándose vagamente sobre la cama hasta clavar el codo en la almohada y estrujar la palma de su mano contra su mejilla. Entrecerró sus ojos al responderle con otra pregunta.

—¿Soy como un libro abierto y no puedes leerlo?

—Eres como un libro abierto escrito en morse, Louis —le reprochó Harry —. Y te cierras antes de conseguir descifrar lo que quiero saber.

Louis tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no llevar sus dedos a su maldito flequillo con cierto nerviosismo, porque sabía perfectamente que Harry sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

Pero bueno, si quería seguir fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de _absolutamente nada_ , entonces Louis iba a seguirle el juego.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —inquirió tranquilamente, consiguiendo que Harry comenzase a negar lentamente con su cabeza.

—No te hagas el tonto —sus cejas seguían alzadas inocentemente, pero la miradita que le estaba echando demostraba todo lo contrario a la inocencia —. No puedes tirar la piedra y después esconder la mano.

Louis se lamió los labios. El corazón le golpeó en el pecho.

Porque Harry mezclaba el descaro con la inocencia como nadie, y eso tenía a Louis ligeramente ansioso, en una tensión sexual constante y una frustración que no sabía si amaba u odiaba.

Ese tira y afloja de indirectas que se respondían con más indirectas le ponía demasiado, pero también le enervaba la manera en la que Harry intentaba tirarle de la lengua para hacerle admitirlo.

Como si no lo supiera. Como si Louis no hubiera estado haciéndolo jodidamente evidente durante toda la madrugada.

Las miraditas, la tensión y la química. Las malditas sonrisas que se dibujaban sin permiso. Las indirectas. Louis nunca puso las cartas sobre la mesa, y aun así las mostró descaradamente, porque sabía que Harry lo captaría. _Quería_ que lo captase.

Pero la verdad es que creyó que lo dejaría pasar, que Harry estaba demasiado preocupado con sus planes de boda como para molestarse en echarle cuentas al pobre imbécil que le tiraba indirectas de mierda porque se había encaprichado de él.

Y sin embargo ahí estaban, compartiendo cama, miradas y resaca. Harry intentando indagar con sus ojitos curiosos clavados en él, y Louis intentando decidir hasta qué punto le convenía dejarse influenciar por el morbo que le causaban.

Volvió a incorporarse en la cama con la mirada de Harry siguiéndole todo el tiempo. Soltó un suspiro brusco y cruzó sus piernas sobre la cama antes de mirarle de vuelta.

—Yo no estoy escondiendo nada, Harry —pronunció con lentitud, ladeando su cabeza y alzando las cejas —. Eres tú el que se está haciendo el tonto.

Y ya nunca supo cómo habría podido acabar aquella conversación, nunca supo qué habría salido de los labios entreabiertos de Harry que se preparaban para darle una respuesta, porque Justo en ese momento un teléfono vibró sobre la madera de aquella mesita de noche, y perdió la atención de esos ojos verdes al instante.

Ahora estaban puestos en el nombre de Elliot brillando en la pantalla, y Louis solo necesitó ver la manera tan drástica en la que su cara cambió al leerlo para que la realidad le diese una bofetada.

Porque a pesar de que su ceño se frunció con cierto rencor y mordió su labio con orgullo, los ojos le brillaban solo porque _él_ le estaba llamando. Sus hombros cayeron, destensándose al instante, y aunque estaba aparentemente indeciso, no había tardado demasiado en agarrar ese teléfono entre sus manos, y ahora su dedo bailaba nervioso sobre el botón de descolgar.

De repente, la conversación que acababan de mantener se había quedado apartada, prácticamente olvidada, así que Louis podía comenzar a bajarse de la nube de mierda en la que se estaba subiendo hacía un momento, porque se iba a caer.

Se iba a caer y se iba a reventar contra el suelo.

Por mucha química que tuvieran, por muy innegable que fuese la tensión sexual entre ellos y por mucho que hubieran conectado, Harry no estaba enamorado de él.

Estaba enamorado de Elliot. Y Louis sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a cambiar por una noche de indirectas y miraditas tontas.

—Respóndele —espetó bruscamente, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Harry —. Voy a bajar a hacerme un café o... algo.

Harry le siguió con la mirada a medida que Louis se arrastraba hasta el filo de aquella cama y se ponía en pie dispuesto a marcharse.

—... vale —musitó Harry sin mucho ímpetu.

Louis agarró el pomo de la puerta, recargando su peso en él y echándole a Harry una mirada indecisa. No pudo marcharse sin antes soltar una última indirecta.

—Por cierto —dijo, chasqueando su lengua brevemente —. No es nada personal contra Elliot, ¿sabes? En general me caen mal las personas que valoran el dinero más que a quienes tienen a su lado.

Tras aquellas palabras, Louis pudo ver como el ceño de Harry se arrugaba en una expresión afligida, pero no se retractó. De hecho, ni siquiera se quedó a esperar una respuesta por su parte. Giró el pomo, cruzó la puerta y la cerró a sus espaldas para dejarle a solas con su puto prometido.

Bajó las escaleras mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas, y ahora Louis estaba a poco de explotar de rabia. " _No es nada personal contra Elliot_ ". Joder, claro que _era_ algo personal contra Elliot.

A Louis le gustaba Harry. Louis quería tener a Harry.

Pero no lo iba a tener, porque Harry prefería casarse con un niñato caprichoso que hacía berrinches por el dinero de otras personas, uno que se marchaba de casa si le llevaban la contraria, que podía pasarse tres putas semanas sin dirigirle la palabra a su maldito novio porque, además de ser imbécil, interesado y malcriado, también era un orgulloso.

La vida era una puta mierda injusta.

—Buenos días, princesa —la voz burlona de Calvin le atacó nada más entrar a la cocina. Louis ni siquiera cruzó una mirada con él.

—Déjame en paz —sentenció, tomando asiento bruscamente en una de las sillas junto a la mesa e ignorando a su amigo para poder hundirse tranquilamente en su miseria.

Pero Calvin no le dejó en paz, sino que tomó asiento a su lado, dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa y buscando su mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Louis le miró con evidente mal humor, inspiró profundamente y pellizcó el puente de su nariz. La cabeza le seguía doliendo, estaba jodidamente indignado y se negaba a mantener una conversación al respecto sin un mísero rastro de cafeína en el cuerpo.

—Hazme un café y te lo cuento.

Así que Calvin volvió a levantarse, y mientras él preparaba el café, Louis comenzó a explicarle lo que pasó a noche, comenzando por el maravilloso plan de Elliot para quedarse con la mitad de su dinero.

Calvin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando la explicación acabó.

—Qué cabrón —sus cejas estaban alzadas en una expresión incrédula y divertida al mismo tiempo —. ¿Cómo se puede tener tanta maldad y ser tan tonto al mismo tiempo?

Louis solo se encogió de hombros, rodando sus ojos y agarrando la taza de café cuando Calvin se la tendió.

—La cosa es que cuando anoche salí a buscar a Harry, estaba intentando llamarle —explicó, llevándose la taza a sus labios y dando un sorbo —. Y ahora Elliot le ha devuelto la llamada así que... están hablando —alzó brevemente sus cejas con cierto fastidio.

Calvin se cruzó de brazos, apoyando su cadera contra la encimera y ladeando su cabeza con media sonrisa apretada entre sus labios.

—Y a ti te jode —evidenció su amigo.

—No sabes cuánto —Louis resopló una risa amarga, pasando una mano por su cara y suspirando pesadamente al segundo siguiente —. Pero bueno... da igual, no pasa nada.

—¿Que no pasa nada? —Calvin rió irónicamente, echándole una mirada mordaz de la que Louis trató de esconderse tras su taza de café —. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de la manera en la que te has pillado por ese niño?

Con el borde de la taza sobre sus labios, Louis le echó una mirada inexpresiva. Prefirió continuar bebiendo en silencio antes que darle una respuesta a ello.

—¡Louis! —se quejó Calvin, estampando la palma de su mano insistentemente sobre la encimara y mirándole expectante.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —cuestionó Louis, dejando su taza contra la mesa y tragándose un suspiro pesado —. Claro que me he dado cuenta, joder, incluso Harry se ha dado cuenta —reveló, rodando sus ojos sarcásticamente y soltando una vaga risa sin humor.

—¿Y no vas a hacer nada?

—No —evidenció, encogiéndose de hombros y recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de su amigo que Louis evitó comenzando a juguetear con la cuchara de su taza —. Mira, mañana Harry y yo estaremos divorciados, así que él va a volver a San Francisco con su puto novio y su puta boda, y yo voy a seguir con mi vida pretendiendo que todo esto nunca ha pasado. Y ya está, no voy a darle más vueltas de las necesarias.

Los ojos de Calvin estaban entrecerrados y le juzgaban internamente. Había comenzado a negar con su cabeza en desaprobación.

—Eres un cobarde de mierda.

—Bueno, es lo que hay —simplificó Louis bruscamente —. No tengo mucho que hacer contra la persona con la que ha estado cuatro años.

Calvin exhaló un suspiro irónico, casi indignado. Sus brazos volvieron a cruzarse sobre su pecho. 

—¿Y qué mierda te crees que define el tiempo? Tú has estado cinco años con Trevor, y enamorarte de él te tomó dos —le recordó —. Mira lo que te ha hecho Harry en un mes.

Louis bajó la mirada al suelo, toqueteando su flequillo con la punta de sus dedos.

—No es lo mismo —masculló sin mucho ímpetu.

—Exacto —evidenció Calvin, inclinándose hacia delante y alzando una ceja —. Enamorarse de cualquiera es fácil. Lo realmente difícil es encontrar a alguien con quien conectar de la manera en la que tú has conectado con Harry. No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de conocer a _su persona_ , ¿sabes?

Louis se quedó estático por un par de segundos, alzando la mirada hacia Calvin a medida que analizaba su puto discursito esperanzador sobre almas gemelas y compañeros de vida.

Le parecía genial que sus amigos creyesen tan ciegamente en el amor, pero Louis no era tan ingenuo.

—Que no me comas la cabeza —espetó, agudizando su voz y fingiendo desinterés —. Tengo suficiente con que Luke me haya convencido para...

Su atención se arrastró directa a la puerta de la cocina cuando captó como alguien la cruzaba en aquel momento, y el silencio inundó la habitación al instante en el que descubrió quién era.

—Hola —Harry se hizo paso hacia el interior de la cocina, con sus brazos cruzados y el semblante ligeramente serio.

—Hola —musitó Louis, siguiéndole con la mirada y dejándola puesta sobre él cuando le vio sentándose en la misma mesa, pero un par de sillas más alejado.

Louis inspiró profundamente, tragándose un suspiro. Calvin fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra.

—¿Quieres un café, Harry?

—No, gracias —negó Harry, rascando su nariz torpemente y echándole una miradita a Louis.

Pero Louis prefirió volver a mirar a Calvin.

—¿Por qué no pedimos unas pizzas y os quedáis todos a almorzar? —lo sugirió con tanta naturalidad que apenas parecía que el ambiente estaba cargado de cierta tensión desde que Harry había hecho acto de presencia.

Calvin frunció el ceño no muy convencido.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó, mirando de reojo a Harry, quien aún se mantenía ocupado observando a Louis.

—¿Oli y Luke están despiertos? —cuestionó Louis, evadiendo la pregunta con simpleza y levantándose de la silla a pesar de no haber recibido aún una respuesta.

—Están en el sofá, pero... no sé que están haciendo.

—Voy a preguntarles.

Y se fue de allí, sintiendo como los ojos de ambos se clavaban en su espalda y le seguían hasta que terminó de cruzar la puerta.

Luke y Oli estaban tirados en el sofá, cada uno con un par de ojeras bajo sus ojos distraídos en la televisión frente a ellos.

Les invitó a almorzar, y aunque ellos le miraron con el ceño fruncido ante la propuesta, terminaron aceptando.

Si la noche anterior le hubieran preguntando cuáles eran sus planes para el día siguiente, probablemente habría respondido que estaba decidido a echar a sus amigos de aquella casa lo más pronto posible para poder quedarse a solas con Harry.

Pero ahora mismo no le apetecía.

Y no porque fuese un cobarde, simplemente le había quedado bastante claro que el hecho de que Harry hubiera decidido seguirle un poco el juego no significaba nada.

No podía permitirse confundir la cosas y salirse del plano de la realidad solo porque sus amigos insistiesen en hacerle creer que no intentarlo era un error.

El verdadero error sería correr hacia unos brazos que ya estaban ocupados por otra persona.

Así que Louis iba a correr hacia la dirección contraria. Iba a limitarse a esperar a que terminase el día, sin más indirectas, sin más insinuaciones que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. Iba a divorciarse de Harry a la mañana siguiente, e iba a despedirse de él.

Y ahí se acababa la historia.

Decidió subir a tomarse una ducha mientras sus amigos tenían encargada la tarea de pedir la comida, y para cuando volvió abajo, las pizzas ya estaban sobre la pequeña mesita frente al sofá y todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de ellas. Habían comenzado a comer sin siquiera esperarle, pero tampoco le sorprendía teniendo en cuenta que eran sus amigos de quienes estaba hablando.

Louis tomó asiento entre Luke y Calvin, pasando una mano por su pelo húmedo y tratando de ignorar la manera en la que Harry le estaba mirando inexpresivo mientras masticaba lentamente. Suspiró sutilmente, alcanzando una porción, cruzando sus piernas sobre el sofá e integrándose en la conversación que sus amigos estaban manteniendo.

Harry hablaba de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo tendía a masticar en silencio y ligeramente abstraído. Cuando a Louis se le escapaba sin querer alguna que otra mirada hacia su dirección, Harry se la devolvía, pero ninguno acababa por decir nada.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué Harry estaba tan apagado de repente, pero suponía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que acababa de hablar con Elliot después de semanas sin hacerlo.

O quizás tenía que ver con ese último comentario que Louis le había soltado sin ningún pudor aquella mañana. Puede que a Harry no le hubiese sentado del todo bien, pero Louis tampoco había dicho ninguna mentira.

Antes de que las pizzas se acabasen, Harry se levantó del sofá.

—Me duele la cabeza, así que... —musitó, rascándose la nariz torpemente mientras intentaba hacerse paso entre el sofá y la mesa para salir de allí —... creo que voy a intentar dormir un rato más.

Posó su mirada en Louis en busca de su aprobación, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir lentamente.

Entonces Harry se fue, sus pasos resonaron en la entrada mientras subía las escaleras, y se encerró en la habitación de invitados con un sutil portazo que dio paso a un silencio en aquel salón.

Cuando Louis atinó a mirar a su alrededor, se encontró con todas las miradas puestas en él.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, tirando bruscamente el borde de su porción de pizza en una caja vacía sobre la mesa. Sus amigos seguían mirándole con cierta confusión —. Le duele la cabeza —citó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya —Oli chasqueó la lengua y sus cejas se alzaron con desaprobación —. ¿Qué le has dicho?

—¿Crees que está así por mi? —Louis soltó una risita irónica, negando con su cabeza —. Lleva así desde que habló con su novio esta mañana.

—Bueno, pues ve a preguntarle cómo está —sugirió Luke con simpleza, incitándole a levantarse con un codazo en su brazo.

—No voy a meterme —replicó Louis, estampando su espalda contra el respaldar del sofá y fingiendo desinterés.

Sus amigos resoplaron al unísono, y fue ese el momento en el que Luke perdió la paciencia y acabó levantándose bruscamente del sofá, siendo seguido por el resto de los chicos.

—Vámonos —sentenció, caminando hacia la puerta mientras Louis les seguía con la mirada y el ceño fruncido.

—Venga ya, Luke —se quejó Louis desde el sofá, aplastándose aún más contra el respaldar.

—No, nosotros aquí sobramos —Luke agarró las llaves de su coche que la noche anterior había dejado sin cuidado sobre la mesa de cristal junto a la puerta —. Tú sabrás lo que haces.

—Si te dignas a dirigirle la palabra a Harry, le dices adiós de nuestra parte —se burló Calvin, guiñándole un ojo antes de seguir al resto hacia la entrada.

Y se marcharon, dejando a Louis postrado en aquel sofá mientras escuchaba el motor del coche de Luke arrancando en el exterior de aquella casa.

Su cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse por el sofá con cierto abatimiento, y estuvo analizando las cajas de pizza vacía frente a él durante el tiempo necesario para comenzar a sentirse patético. Se fumó un par de cigarros y se tragó una puta película de mierda típica de las tardes de domingo. Pero no se levantó.

Vale, no podía simplemente estar evitando a Harry durante todo el día solo porque estaba resentido con su maldito prometido por haberles interrumpido en una conversación que se estaba tornando muy interesante, pero es que Louis ya había hecho demasiado el ridículo.

Podría haberle demostrado a Harry que le gustaba y que le atraía mucho, pero se negaba a demostrarle que también estaba celoso.

Louis soltó una risita irónica hacia el techo, burlándose de sí mismo. No existía nada más patético que sentir celos sin siquiera tener el derecho.

Pero es que Louis _quería_ a Harry. Juraba que nunca antes había querido algo de tal manera.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que estuvo más de un par de horas tirado en el sofá como un alma en pena, cuestionándose en bucle si debía mover su maldito culo de allí y tratar de hablar con él, Louis no hizo nada.

Su corazón brincó levemente cuando escuchó como una puerta se abría en el piso de arriba, y sus dedos subieron instintivamente a su flequillo mientras trataba de agudizar el oído para saber si Harry estaba bajando las escaleras y se dirigía hacia allí.

Pero poco después otra puerta se cerró, y Louis resopló frustrado contra los cojines del sofá.

Decidió levantarse para hacerse otro café, y mientras cruzaba la entrada para llegar a la cocina echó un vistazo hacia el piso de arriba, descubriendo que ahora era la puerta del baño la que estaba cerrada.

Supuso que se estaba dando una ducha, así que Louis continuó su camino y trató de distraerse a sí mismo con su estúpida taza de café y su estúpida inseguridad comiéndole la cabeza sin descanso.

Cuando el sol comenzó a caer, fue cuando Louis empezó a pensar en que quizás estaba dejando pasar demasiado tiempo. Harry había salido del baño hacía un buen rato, y sin embargo Louis seguía contemplando la maldita taza vacía sobre la mesa de la cocina como si ésta fuera a revelarle los secretos de la vida.

En algún momento no pudo soportarlo más. Se obligó a salir de su cueva y comenzó a vagar por la casa dispuesto a encontrar a Harry.

Supo que estaba en el jardín, porque a través de los cristales de la puerta trasera junto a las escaleras, pudo ver como la tenue luz del porche se encontraba encendida. Louis fue hacia allí, abriendo la puerta con cuidado y asomándose indeciso al exterior.

El cielo aún estaba oscureciendo, teñido de unos sutiles tonos rojizos que se degradaban a medida que el negro de la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, y la luz del porche solo llegaba a iluminar los pequeños sillones de mimbre junto a esa piscina que llevaba vacía desde el verano pasado.

Harry estaba allí, acurrucado de lado sobre uno de los sillones, con sus piernas encogidas y su mejilla apoyada en el respaldar. Llevaba un jersey fino de un azul grisáceo que dejaba ver sus clavículas y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Louis caminó lentamente hacia él, inspirando profundo antes de tomar la palabra.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó, su voz suavizándose más de lo que había planeado y su cabeza ladeándose cuando Harry le miró de reojo.

No le dio ninguna respuesta; lo único que hizo fue suspirar pesadamente y volver a bajar su mirada al suelo.

—Oye —Louis apretó sus labios, acercándose un poco más y tomando asiento en el sillón de al lado —. Lo que te dije esta mañana sobre Elliot...

—No tiene nada que ver con lo que me dijiste esta mañana —espetó Harry, con la voz ligeramente ronca y desganada.

—Pero tiene que ver con Elliot —asumió Louis.

Ellos volvieron a cruzar una mirada. Harry lamió sus labios.

—En parte sí. En parte no.

Si Louis era un libro escrito en morse, Harry era uno escrito en chino. Por más que le miraba no podía siquiera imaginar qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en aquel momento, porque su semblante no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción y sus ojos se clavaron en el fondo oscuro de la piscina cuando intentó buscar alguna pista en ellos.

—¿Quieres contármelo?

Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza, ni siquiera le miró.

—Da igual —simplificó, rascando su frente con torpeza antes de pasar la mano por su cara.

Louis inspiró profundamente, mordiéndose el labio con cierta frustración y echando una miradita al cielo. A esas alturas ya estaba completamente negro.

—¿De qué habéis hablado?

Harry soltó un suspiro brusco, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a posar sus ojos en Louis.

—Estaba preocupado porque le llamé a las tres de la mañana —explicó —. Quería saber si me había pasado algo; le he dicho que estaba borracho.

—¿Se ha enfadado?

—No —las cejas de Harry se arrugaron —. No, Elliot nunca se enfada. Me podría ir a la luna y seguramente le daría igual.

—Ya —Louis chasqueó la lengua con cierta desconfianza —. ¿Y le has dicho que estás en mi casa?

Esta vez, Harry tardó en dar una respuesta. Sus labios se entreabrieron vacilantes un par de veces hasta que consiguió volver a negar.

—No —admitió —. Pero tampoco es tonto.

Claro que no lo era. La cosa es que realmente aquí _nadie_ era tonto. Ninguno de los tres.

—¿Y lo habéis solucionado? —se atrevió a preguntar Louis, arriesgándose a que la respuesta a ello no fuese a gustarle.

—No hemos hablado mucho sobre ello, pero... —Harry suspiró pesadamente una vez más, jugueteando con su anillo de compromiso alrededor de su dedo —... pero supongo que lo haremos cuando vuelva a San Francisco.

Bueno. Louis no necesitaba saber más. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente acabó por decidir que no quería seguir manteniendo aquella conversación, y se levantó de aquel sillón de mimbre dispuesto a disculparse para poder volver adentro.

—Oye.

La voz de Harry sonó tan decidida en un principio, que Louis no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando le buscó con la mirada y encontró una profunda indecisión reflejada en sus ojos. No dijo nada en un buen rato, simplemente le miraba desde el sillón en el que estaba acurrucado, hasta que Louis comenzó a desesperarse.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó impaciente.

Y Harry suspiró, levantándose de su lugar en el sillón y dando un par de pasos hasta llegar frente a Louis. Vaciló mucho, sus labios se separaron más de una vez pero ni una palabra pasaba a través de ellos, y en algún momento, sus hombros cayeron pesadamente con cierto arrepentimiento.

—Cuando... bueno —carraspeó, la punta de su bota pateaba el suelo con nerviosismo —. Cuando nos divorciemos... —la mandíbula de Louis se tensó al escuchar esa maldita palabra —... supongo que no vamos a volver a vernos muy a menudo.

—Supongo que no.

Aunque Louis prefería no volver a verle. A secas. Porque no quería saber nada respecto a su maravilloso compromiso y su prometedora vida de casado.

—Pero de todas formas... —continuó Harry, completamente ajeno a sus pensamientos —... podemos seguir hablando, ¿no? Quiero decir... Podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Louis soltó una risita sin una pizca de humor, aunque trató de tirar de las comisuras de sus labios para esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Somos amigos? —preguntó, con cierto tono irónico que no supo si Harry captó.

—Bueno, tiene que ser mutuo, así que si tú no me consideras tu amigo, entonces no lo somos —él trató de bromear, y uno de sus hoyuelos apareció brevemente junto a su boca —. Pero yo quiero que lo seamos.

Louis volvió a reír, pero solo para no llorar.

—Como quieras.

Tampoco pensaba decirle que se negaba a ser su amigo, que no iba a conformarse con eso y que prefería tenerle lejos para el resto de su vida antes que tenerle cerca y saber que no podía tocarle porque ya había otra persona ocupando ese puesto.

Así que asintió; suponía que cuando el tiempo pasase y Louis comenzase a ponerle excusas para no tener contacto con él, Harry terminaría por darse cuenta.

Ninguno agregó nada más, y aun así sentía que Harry todavía tenía mucho más que decir, porque sus labios volvieron a separarse, su cabeza se ladeó indecisa y sus ojos analizaban con detalle cada rincón de su rostro.

Harry se acercó un paso hacia él con cierta inseguridad, conteniendo la respiración mientras parecía tratar de ordenar las palabras en su cabeza. Louis supo que había vuelto a arrepentirse cuando le escuchó soltar un suspiro pesado que no fue seguido por ninguna palabra.

Pero apoyó su frente en su hombro sin previo aviso, y el cuerpo de Louis se tensó al acto. Trató de mirarle, pero lo único que encontró fue una mata de rizos suaves que le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz.

Louis inspiró profundamente, y aunque al principio dudó un poco, terminó arrastar unas sutiles caricias por sus brazos hasta rodear su cuello y apretarle contra su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando Harry perdió toda la inseguridad, y simplemente se aferró a su cintura, estrujando su mejilla contra su hombro y respirando tranquilamente en el hueco de su cuello.

Y ahora el corazón de Louis estaba latiendo bruscamente contra el pecho de Harry.


End file.
